


Changed

by Madam_Fandom



Series: NaNoWriMo [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Batman References, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Double Cross, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fear of Heights, Fights, First Full Moon, Full Moon, Gen, Harry Potter References, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Inspired by Real Events, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Meditation, Murder, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, New Job, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Politics, Relationship(s), Sassy, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, The Lord of the Rings References, Unrequited Crush, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werefoxes, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Witches, Yoga, energy, hideouts, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Written for NaNoWriMo 2017. A completely original story that focuses on a young man who has just moved to a small town to get away from bad memories. There he finds that life isn't what it seems and his worldview expands with the knowledge that he is a shapeshifter. Some lives are threatened and some are ended. Many interesting people are met along the way, including Mikhail, the tall, dark and dangerous man who pops up out of nowhere, the utterly beautiful Lang twins and the antagonist of the story Demo.





	1. New Town, New Problems

Ethan stood outside The Coffee Shoppe, the owner actually spelt shop with double ps and an e. Today was his first day on the job and he honestly didn’t know what to expect. Considering it was the only place that had called him back when he was job hunting he didn’t have much of a choice. But on the bright side, it paid surprisingly well.  
The shop was connected to a bookstore, sort of like the Barnes and Nobles in the big cities only this one boasted that it specialized in unique and hard to find books.

Ethan squared his shoulders and entered the establishment heading straight to the counter where a gray-haired woman of average height and build manned the counter.  
“Hi, Geraldine? I’m Ethan Thomas, I'm supposed to start work today.”  
The older woman looked up at him and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the shop on him as well it was very unnerving.   
“Yes, I remember. A pleasure to finally meet you in person Ethan.”  
“Thank you, ma’am, I mean for hiring me only after a phone interview and all. I really appreciate it.”  
“Think nothing of it, I have a nose for good people. And I’m sure you’ll fit right in. Come on this way, I'll show around and get you settled in.   
Ethan followed Geraldine to the back where she gave him paperwork to fill out while she proceeded to pull down a couple of uniform shirts for him.   
“Alysha! Come on out here girl, I need you to watch the counter while I get Ethan settled in.”  
A young black girl came from behind some shelving stretching and yawning. Ethan caught her eye and gave a smile, she responded by rolling her eyes and scoffing.   
“Don’t mind her, she’s always like that, face always looks like she sucking on a lemon. You should be glad she didn't take a liking to you if she had you wouldn’t have been able to shake her loose. After you're finished with all this here paperwork go in the back and change into one of the shirts, I’ll teach you everything you need to know in a jiffy.”

  
Ethan only had an hour left of his shift, by then it would be full dark and he looked forward to the short walk home. It hadn’t been a hard night but there was a lot to learn and Alysha hadn’t been the most helpful, it was almost as if she didn’t think he was worth the time. It stung a little, but he had time to change her mind, he had every intention of making this small town his home.   
Ethan was studying the menu and memorizing the locations of the ingredients when the bookstore owners from next door came over.   
“Hi, Ethan.”   
“Hello, gorgeous.”  
The former was spoken by the female, he was told by Geraldine that her name was Ariel, and the latter spoken by her brother, Adriel, they were fraternal twins. Ethan’s first thoughts were they were kind of young to own anything and they were both utterly gorgeous. He extended his hand to first Ariel, “Hi, nice to meet you two.” And next to Adriel, who instead of shaking it brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand as he held eye contact. “The pleasure is all mine, Ethan.”  
It left Ethan feeling flustered, he could feel his face going red with a blush and he couldn't seem to bring himself to ask for his hand back or remove it on his own. It was like the startling green eyes of the man in front of him held him captive. Adriel was of average height, pale complexion and long jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He didn’t seem to be particularly muscular but Ethan had no doubt that if the man stripped down right here he would have a well-defined body to die for.   
Ariel took pity on him and pried her brother's hands from his.   
“I am so sorry Ethan. Pretty guys seem to bring the Johnny Bravo out of my brother.”   
Ethan turned and looked at her, blinking slowly as if waking up from a dream. Ariel was just as good looking as her brother. Her long hair had streaks of blue and was pulled up into a messy bun with ornamental chopsticks sticking out. They both had sharp cheekbones that seemed to be customary for people of Asian descent. But where her brother’s eyes were a bright green hers were dark, so dark they appeared to be black. She was a bit shorter than her brother and very slim, small breasted and no doubt in just as good shape as her brother.   
Ethan felt like she could see into his very soul. He felt very off kilter with the twins.   
“Uh, pretty? I’m not sure I consider myself pretty, but thanks, I suppose.”  
“Ahh, I see you met the Lang twins. Good people. If I’m not around they can help ya, should you find yourself needing any. How about you take the trash out back for me and then you can cut outta here a bit early, rest up for tomorrow night. It’s Friday so it’s gonna be busy.”  
Ethan smiled at Geraldine, or Gerry as she asked to be called, “Sure thing. Thanks again for the chance. I will see you same time tomorrow?”  
“That’s right. Goodnight son.”  
“Goodnight everyone.”

Ethan hurried off to grab the trash figuring he could come back in for his extra shirts after. Exiting through the back he was heading towards the dumpster when he smelled something peculiar. Walking slowly towards the dumpster he looked around nervously, he couldn't put his finger on it but he was on edge. Ethan made it to the dumpster, dropping the bags of trash, he stared at a body just barely concealed behind it. All he could make out were the legs, the rest was hidden in the shadows. Ethan’s hands shook as he slowly approached the body. He knew he should check to see if the person had a pulse, but instinct and the amount of blood he saw he doubted it.   
Maybe he should just go back inside and have Gerry call the police. He’d seen enough movies to know he would be the first suspect, being the new guy in town and all. Before Ethan even registered moving he was looking down at the body, it was the body of a young woman. Instead of bile rising up he felt hunger twist his stomach in knots. His mouth started to water, and his senses seemed to sharpen, his sense of smell and taste magnifying.   
Ethan kept his eyes trained on the prey in front of him. Prey? What on earth? The smell of blood was so thick back here he could practically taste it on his tongue. Closing his eyes he tried to shake the feeling, Ethan could actually picture the sweet taste of her blood sliding down the back of his throat, he could feel himself ripping into her still warm meat. The sane part of him fought the pull her body created. He was so fixated on the thought of feasting on her body he hadn’t realized someone had their arms around him hissing something harshly in his ear.

Mikhail fought to hold the new guy back, Christ he was strong to be so slight. “Ethan, listen to me dammit! Snap out of it, we have to get you out of here. Come’on.” Ethan was bending closer and closer to the slain woman and Mikhail was becoming more desperate to keep him from touching the body. In a last-ditch effort, he planted his feet firmly, picked up Ethan and slammed him to the ground sideways. No doubt they would both be sore tomorrow, but for now, his main concern was getting the kit out of here safely.

Stunned, Ethan looked up dazed to see the shadow of a man standing over him.  
“Sorry about this.” Mikhail punched Ethan hard, knocking him out. He was a lot stronger than he looked and considering how muscular he was said a lot. Mikhail hauled Ethan up over his shoulder, looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching and took off in the direction of Ethan’s apartment.

Mikhail sat in a chair across from the couch where he’d deposited Ethan. Poor kit, he had so much to learn, he had almost no self-control. Mikhail took in Ethan’s features, he looked like your typical middle America boy next door. Short curly blonde hair. His closed eyes hid a pair of baby blues, another typical feature even if they were lovely to see, very expressive. Ethan even had the build of a kid who had played football all through school, he’d probably even been captain of the football team every year. He was cute enough and would find plenty of the single population in their small town hitting on him; another thing he would need to prepare himself for. Mikhail wondered how good Ethan was at reading people, he would need that in the coming days too. Hell, the twins had already hit on Ethan and he knew the two of them could read most people like an open book, yet even they had a hard time getting a read on him.  
Mikhail ran a tired hand through his hair thinking back to tonight's incident. Had he not looked into Ethan and followed him before he got to town he would’ve had to wonder if the kit had attacked that poor girl. Lucky for Ethan he had, plus he’d followed him outside tonight with intentions of introducing himself. Mikhail had smelled the blood the before Ethan had, but he was almost ashamed to admit he had wondered what kind of restraint the rookie had so he’d hung back and watched Ethan. Had he stepped up sooner he wouldn’t have needed to hit him; as it was, Ethan would be sore from the body slam and would be sporting a bruise or two.

Ethan woke up slowly, immediately aware he wasn’t alone. He could smell- he wasn’t sure what he smelled but he could smell the other person. He tried peeking through his eyelids so as not to alert the other person that he was awake, the person spoke up anyways.  
“I know you’re awake Ethan.”  
The man had a deep voice, Ethan couldn’t help but notice how tired it sounded. Opening his eyes he jumped off the couch and hissed at the pain that ripped through him with the sudden movement. He reached up, touching his shoulder gingerly, it hurt. “You! You attacked me by the dumpster!” Ethan was quiet only a moment before he yelled out again, “Di-did you kill that girl?”  
Mikhail stood up hands out placating to his side.  
Ethan looked up, the man was the epitome of tall, dark and dangerous, he backed up a step.   
“No, I didn’t kill the girl, I walked back there and saw you standing over-”  
“Whoa, I didn’t kill her!”  
Sighing heavily Mikhail continued, “You were standing over her and I didn't want you to incriminate yourself at the scene.”  
“You hit me!” Ethan reached up touching his face, he drew in another sharp breath when his fingertips brushed his cheek and the darkening bruise.   
“Sorry about that. I had to stop you. You were practically drooling over the body. I know you have poor control, and you’re just a kit. I can-”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Drooling? Poor control?”  
Ethan sat back down, gripping his hair harshly with both hands. “I'm going to jail. The police always suspect the new guy. I’m done.”

Mikhail took pity on Ethan and sat down next to him. When he noticed the other man flinch his guilt over the incident arose. “Look, the police won't think it’s you, I got you out of there before you could touch anything or do anything- you would regret.”  
Ethan looked over at the man next to him, he had smoky gray colored eyes that were staring at him in a way that said Ethan should know what he is talking about. “So you called the police?”  
“No.”  
“What?” Ethan stared at the guy hard, his actions were very suspicious. He didn’t know Ethan yet he made it his business to get him far away from a crime scene and didn't call the cops. “What’s your deal? Why do you care if I get blamed for a crime I didn’t commit or not?”  
“It's kind of what I do. Look out for newbies.”  
“Like a vigilante welcome party? No wait, a vigilante would imply that you would do something about the girl's death.”

Mikhail stood up abruptly, he was a bit taken aback by the anger he heard in Ethan’s voice. “Look I'm just gonna go. I’ll see you around.” Mikhail had made it to the door when Ethan called out again.  
“Wait, how did you know where I live?”   
“I have a friend that lives next door to you. Goodnight Ethan.”  
Mikhail walked out before Ethan could ask anything else. He took a key out and entered the apartment next door. There was a small woman sitting curled up in an armchair that faced the door. She had light cocoa brown complexion and a short curly pixie cut. She gave a tiny smile. “How did it go?”  
Mikhail sighed heavily and sat on the arm of the couch facing her. “Could’ve gone better. I don't- our talk was very scattered like he wasn’t thinking clearly. I'm sure tomorrow he will have all sorts of questions. But it's clear he will not make my task easy.”  
The woman stood up, “Get some rest, you'll deal with tomorrow when it gets here.”

The next day Ethan paced the confines of his apartment, not leaving until he had to head to work. Once there he was on pins and needles still expecting the cops to burst in and arrest him at any moment.   
Geraldine left him with Alysha and another employee he hadn’t met yet. He couldn’t even tell you what the guy’s name was, he was just going through the motions. That was until the man from the previous night walked in. It was then that Ethan realized several things at once. The man was extremely good-looking, and he never got the man’s name. Unfortunately, the man wasn’t alone. He was with a small pretty woman, he assumed this was his neighbor that the man had mentioned because he remembered seeing the woman in the building's laundry room his first day in town.   
Ethan was so focused on the door and the assumption that the police had to be the next ones through the door he didn’t see Adriel approach.   
“Hey, sexy.”   
Ethan literally jumped at the sound of his voice, knocking over a stack of cups. “Uh, hi, sorry 'bout that.”  
“Wow, what’s got you so jumpy?”  
Ethan started stacking the cups back up. “Nothing, just uh tired...who's that guy over there?”  
Adriel looked over his shoulder, grinning he turned back to Ethan. “So, you do play for the sausage league.”  
Ethan blinked rapidly and stared at Adriel looking confused. “Excuse me, what?”  
“Adriel, stop being so crude. Hey sweetie. That is Mikhail. He looks big, bad and dangerous, but he is as harmless as a baby. I’ll introduce you.”  
“No, no, not necessary, we had a run in last night…” Ethan hadn’t got the words out quick enough because Ariel was already motioning Mikhail over.   
“Elle, Adriel what’s going on?”  
“Hey, doll,” Adriel said dramatically batting his eyelashes at him. Mikhail laughed.   
“I just wanted to introduce you to Ethan; he started working here yesterday. Isn’t he just lovely?”  
Ethan shifted his gaze from Mikhail to Ariel with difficulty, “I thought your brother was the flirt?”  
Blushing a bit Ariel nodded. “That’s true, but we are a lot alike, but where Adriel will flirt with any good-looking man, for example.” She indicated to where her brother had his arm wrapped around one of Mikhail’s but was currently blowing a kiss and winking at a guy that was standing to their right looking at the menu. “I, on the other hand, have a type. Middle America Homecoming King.”  
Ethan gave a small smile and fidgeted under Mikhail’s intense gaze. “So I shouldn’t take your brother serious?”  
“I am standing right here you two.”  
“Not unless you’re interested.” Ariel continued ignoring her brother.  
“No, I don’t think so. Excuse me for a moment.”  
Ethan went over to take the man’s order smiling genuinely as the man welcomed him to town.

Mikhail turned quickly to address the twins. “How has the kit been handling himself tonight?”  
“Jumpier than a cat on a hot tin roof,” Adriel replied. After a pause, he smiled and added, “No pun intended. But he seems to expect the police to come in and arrest him any moment. You didn’t tell him the body would be handled?”  
Lowering his voice, even more, Mikhail hissed, “How could I? He was all kinds of bent out of shape last night, as it was I had to slam him to the ground just to keep him from mauling the body. As you can see I didn’t even get to introduce myself let alone explain about our tight-knit community and my role in everything. His recent transition, moving, finding a body and the overwhelming need to want to eat that body has him on edge.”  
Before anyone could say anything further Ethan had joined them again. “Sorry 'bout that, I really need to get familiar with the regulars and their preferences if I’m going to be sticking around.”  
“And will you be sticking around?” Mikhail asked and then cursed under his breath when he thought about how much he sounded like a cop. “I was only curious, it has nothing to do with last night.”  
“Ooh. Last night huh?” Adriel chose to misunderstand what Mikhail was talking about.   
Mikhail smiled slightly as he saw a blush work its way across Ethan’s face.  
“No, no, no, no, no. Nothing like that.” Ethan hurried to explain.   
“Well, too bad. Care to grab a drink with us after you get off Ethan?” This came from Ariel, “Just the 4 of us.”  
“Um, well I close tonight so I won’t be getting out of here until around one or later.”  
“That’s fine sweetie. We’ll be next door.” Ariel and Adriel headed back to their shop leaving Ethan with an intensely staring Mikhail.  
“We need to talk about last night,” Ethan whispered across the counter.   
“I know.”  
Ethan watched for a moment as Mikhail walked back to the table he shared with his friend, patting her on the head softly and allowing his hand to trail over her bouncy black hair. Absently he wondered if they were dating.

The rest of Ethan’s shift was a blur, it had gotten extremely busy, just as Gerry had promised. Luckily she had returned before the rush. Ethan assumed it was so busy because it was a Friday night and this town didn’t have much to offer in the way of a nightlife.   
By the end of his shift, Ethan was tired and really could use a drink, but he was a bit hesitant about the company he would be keeping. The twins seemed harmless enough but Mikhail had an air of danger about him. Plus he wasn’t sure if he quite trusted the man after finding him in the alley with a dead body. You were in that alley too, his mind reminded him.

Ethan walked Geraldine to her car after she had locked the shop up. As he watched her taillights disappear he debated about standing the trio up and chalking it up to fatigue when he saw them tomorrow. But the choice was taken out of his hands moments later.

Mikhail approached Ethan, he knew the other man hadn’t noticed him yet and it gave him a chance to observe the man unabashedly. Ethan really was an attractive man, Mikhail could admit that much to himself, but he wasn’t here to admire the kit’s good looks, or anyone else's for that matter. Shaking himself lightly Mikhail made sure he made more noise as he got closer so that Ethan would hear him.   
Ethan turned as he heard someone walking up; inwardly he groaned already guessing it would be one of the three. He was correct; Mikhail was walking towards him wearing some worse for wear denim blue jeans a black tee and a black leather jacket. He had changed and he looked good with his devil may care attitude.

Mikhail noticed Ethan taking in his appearance, maybe the kit did like men. None of them could tell as of yet. The twins had a good-natured bet going to see which of them Ethan showed interest in first. Ariel and Adriel were both extremely good looking and most people found themselves staring when they entered a room, yet Ethan had barely spared them a polite glance that he could see.  
Mikhail had ventured out to collect Ethan, rightfully guessing that the young man would try to sneak off. “Hey,” he called out quietly, “You weren’t about to bail on us were you?”  
“What? ‘course not. Is everybody inside?”  
Mikhail gave a forced smile, he could taste Ethan’s lie on his tongue. Most people in Ethan’s position would want to make new friends and contacts, why was he shying away from what they were offering? He was offering friendship, the twins were offering companionship in whichever form he preferred. Ethan wasn’t making his job easy. He would need to update the pack leader soon. But he guessed he could wait and see what the night brought, maybe Ethan would open up to him after a few drinks. “Come on in, we don’t bite,” he said trying to maneuver Ethan into the shop.  
“Unless he wants us to,” Adriel said from the door of his shop.   
Mikhail rolled his eyes. He knew Adriel couldn’t see him but Ethan had and was frowning at him.   
“Oh don’t frown. You’re much too good looking for that.” Adriel added.  
“Come on kit, before Ariel comes out next.”

Inside Ariel was pouting prettily, a gaudy looking black chalice hung loosely between her fingertips.  
“I see how it is. All the boys get to play together outside while I have to sit inside like a good little girl.”   
Ethan shifted nervously under her intense gaze. It was like she was searching for a reaction from him. He wouldn’t give her one. Walking in he took in his surroundings. The bookstore was nothing like he had expected. He thought he’d find a bunch of crusty old books, maybe a best sellers section. What he got instead was a very organized bookstore that seemed to sell not only books but an assortment of crystals, dried plants, and jewelry. Walking closer to a bookshelf he was further surprised to see all the books looked to be leather bound and there were no titles on the spines. He wondered how would anyone actually find the books they were searching for.   
“My sister and I know exactly where every book is kept,” Adriel said from behind him. He was standing so close his breath brushed the back of Ethan’s neck.   
“And what is in each book,” Ariel added.

Mikhail walked past the other men and went straight to the table giving Ariel a warm smile as he sat down and claimed a glass of whatever concoction the twins had poured into it. They often made their own alcoholic beverages with added “benefits” as they said. He glanced in the cup, it looked harmless enough, he sniffed the liquid; his superior sense of smell picked up nothing. He glanced over at the woman sitting across from him.   
“It’s just water Mikki.”  
“I doubt it.” He murmured before taking a sip. He was surprised, it truly tasted like water. Sitting his cup down he leaned forward and whispered to Ariel. “What is it really?”   
Smiling sweetly she answered, “Water.”  
Turning around Mikhail notice the male half of the duo was smiling just as sweetly but his smile held an edge of mischief. Mikhail couldn’t prove it but he would bet his livelihood on the fact that this wasn't simply water. Figuring he was here to get drunk and get answers anyways he might as well get a jumpstart on one of those, he tipped the cup back and downed all of the flavorless liquid in one big gulp.   
Adriel approached soundlessly running a hand lightly from one of Mikhail’s shoulders to the other, bending to whisper closely in his ear, “Take it easy handsome, it’ll hit you hard later. I would hate to have to carry you to the back and let you sleep it off...with me, of course.”  
Mikhail looked up at Ariel, giving her an "I told you so look" she simply gave a small smile and shrug. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ethan had gotten caught up in the wares of the shop and was moving from shelf to shelf. He continued to look on as Ariel, or Elle as he affectionately called her, gave Ethan a glass full of the alcoholic water. Ariel was standing much closer than was necessary and she had one hand resting lightly on Ethan’s bicep. Mikhail felt his hackles rise. A part of him wanted to knock Ariel’s hand away from Ethan.

“Water? You should always hydrate before drinking. And you look like you could use several drinks.”   
Ethan drank the contents of his cup very quickly. “Yeah, very busy night and a little frustrating with me just starting, trying to learn all of the products. And Alysha doesn’t help at all, she doesn’t even talk to me. It’s like she doesn't like me on principle alone.” When no response came, Ethan looked up quickly to Ariel, apologizing. “Sorry, especially if she’s your friend. I didn’t mean any harm by what I said.”  
Ariel gave him a huge smile, “I know, follow me over here sweetie. Let's have a seat.”


	2. The night that would never end

Ethan was laughing so hard he snorted. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized the fact that he was drunk. How could he be drunk though? He’d had two glasses of water that Ariel had insisted he drink and one glass of homemade sangria. They were all laughing including Mikhail who Ethan would have thought was incapable of laughing. Adriel and Ariel were relaying stories from when they were younger.   
Ethan was seated between the twins and across from Mikhail. He couldn’t seem to stop looking at the man. His eyes were hooded and sparkled with intoxication. One corner of his mouth was lifted in a lazy grin. Ethan found himself leaning forward staring into the eyes of this mysterious man.   
“Ethan,” Ariel called to him.  
“Ye-yes?”  
“Are you enjoying yourself?”  
“Yup! Very much so.”   
Adriel scooted in close, “I’m glad you’re here gorgeous.” He whispered before placing a kiss on Ethan’s temple. When no complaints came Adriel started placing kisses on Ethan’s jaw down to his neck. All the while Ethan and Mikhail stared at one another. Adriel was doing a fine job of kissing, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin right below his ear. Ethan’s eyes drifted shut for just a moment.  
“Ethan?” Ariel said again.   
“Hmm?”  
“Why did you come to our town?” Ariel had scooted closer as well sliding her hand along his thigh slowly.  
“I needed to get away. Things- things were crazy back home.” Ariel had reached his inner thigh, running her hand over his rapidly growing bulge, over his waist, and up his chest. She took his earlobe between her teeth, running her teeth over it lightly.  
Ethan’s mind felt clouded like he was dreaming. Was he dreaming? Were the twins really feeling on him? And Mikhail’s eyes seemed like they were glowing in the low light, that couldn’t be right.   
Adriel’s hand joined his sister's on Ethan body, his mouth still doing delicious things Ethan decided he must have passed out at some point, and this had to be an alcohol induced dream.  
“Ethan do you know why you wanted to eat the body you found?” Ariel asked, her hands sliding beneath his shirt.  
She pinched a nipple roughly, Ethan hissed before answering, “It smelled delicious. I wanted to feel the meat ripping between my teeth, and the warm blood running down my chin.”  
Ariel slid her hand down to his crotch, Adriel's hand followed. At the same time, the twins plunged their hands past his waistband, one hand caressing his balls hand the other stroking his dick. Ethan moaned out loud and he could have sworn he heard a growl. This was the most unusual dream. Adriel kissed him then, it was a hungry kiss, his tongue delved in trying to conquer. Their tongues fought, chasing each other round and round. Ethan thought he heard another growl right before Adriel stood up and settled himself on Ethan’s lap, the other man’s erection pressing into Ethan’s stomach.   
Ethan broke the kiss needing to breath. Ariel was massaging his shoulders from behind now and whispering in his ear again.   
“And do you know why you wanted to taste her?”  
Ethan tried to tell her that he did not but all that came from his mouth was a low moan as Adriel bit his jaw.  
“Because, you are a shapeshifter, an animal. You wanted to feed on her, but your human side didn't understand that. You need to reconcile your two halves, Ethan.”  
Ariel’s words broke through the haze to reach Ethan, turning, he tried to escape Adriel’s mouth so he could ask Ariel what she meant.

Mikhail sat restlessly in his seat watching the twins work over Ethan. It was hell. He wasn’t even sure why seeing their hands on the young kit bothered him so much. He’d told the twins he didn’t think it was a good ideal when they revealed their plan to him. He had wanted to just speak to Ethan, not play games with his mind, but the twins said they needed to feed as well. Another growl escaped him when he saw Ethan trying to get away from their roaming hands and persistent mouths. Mikhail stood up seeing red. Ethan was no longer a willing participant, he was fighting against their advances, he’d probably burned up some of the alcohol with his fear. Mikhail could taste it, sharp and pungent on his tongue.  
Ariel saw Mikhail first, she stepped away.  
“Adriel. Adriel!”  
The other twin looked up his eyes heavy with desire and from feeding. He noticed the look of panic in his sister’s eyes, looking over he saw Mikhail, his teeth were bared and his eyes glowed curiously. Adriel jumped up quickly, noticing as he did that Ethan was no longer in the sexy head place, guilt slammed into him hard. Ethan looked like a scared animal cornered; as soon as he got up Ethan jumped up, knocking the chair over in the process. Scrambling away from the table, he didn’t seem to see anyone.   
Mikhail circled around so he approached the frightened kit from behind. Striking quickly he bit Ethan in his trapezoid. He held his mouth immobile and slowly brought his arms around Ethan’s middle. Ethan stopped fighting immediately, seeming to melt against Mikhail.  
Mikhail removed his mouth. He hadn’t been sure if that would work; Ethan didn’t know what he was and Mikhail had no way of knowing if Ethan would respond to the animal side of himself. Biting down on Ethan in the manner that he had shown Ethan he was in control, and that Ethan was his subordinate.   
Mikhail would be lying if he didn't acknowledge that the kit going completely compliant in his arms turned him on. He sniffed the air, the fear was gone from Ethan and was replaced with arousal. He let go of the kit and guided him back to the table. Mikhail sat down next to the young man and held onto his hand. Without realizing what he was doing Ethan put Mikhail in a position of dominance by lowering his eyes and head. “Ethan, you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you, do you understand?”  
Ethan was beyond confused, he wasn’t sure what was happening, was he drunk and imagining things or was he dreaming?   
“Ethan, listen to my voice, you’re safe. I got you.”  
Ethan listened to Mikhail’s voice, it was soothing with his deep resonance and scratchy quality. His voice was all too sexy. He found his mind wandering, imagining that voice instructing him to do all kinds of naughty things.   
“Ethan, we need to talk about last night, remember?” The smell of arousal was heavy in the air; Mikhail would have loved to know what was going through the kit’s head causing it, it was intoxicating. “Ethan, look at me.”   
With effort Ethan raised his head so he could look Mikhail in the eyes, dammit even his eyes were sexy and calling to him.   
Mikhail was alarmed, Ethan’s eyes had changed, they were now more of a beautiful turquoise color with a shine to them just like cat’s eyes. “Ethan, we disposed of the body, you don’t have to worry about the police looking for you.”  
Ethan shook his head as if he was trying to shake the confusion away, Huh? We? Who were we and why did they dispose of the body?  
“Ethan, what Ariel said is true; you’re a shapeshifter. A cat of some sort. You are a predator, never a victim.” Mikhail said the last while cutting his eyes over to the twins.

"Tell us about your attack," Mikhail instructed gently.  
Ethan took a deep shuddering breath. How did tonight go so badly? “I don’t know what happened.” he began talking, his voice shaking and low, “I was out with Jewel, my best friend, and we were attacked- we were attacked by one person. She-she was killed and I ended up in the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle I survived at all. They never found Jewel's killer.”   
Mikhail gently ran a soothing hand up and down Ethan’s back.  
“Is he purring?” Adriel whispered?  
“Afterwards, I started feeling like someone was following me all the time. One time I even thought I could feel someone getting ready to pounce on me. I couldn’t take it anymore so I left.”

Ethan was quiet for several minutes. Looking up into Mikhail’s eyes he whispered, “Take me home, please. I don’t- I just want- please.”  
Mikhail stood up taking Ethan by the arm. “We'll talk about this tomorrow.” Mikhail aimed his words at the twins but Ethan answered him instead.  
“Yes. Tomorrow. I don’t want to talk about any of it anymore.”

Mikhail led Ethan out of the shop and over to his bike by the curb. “Do you think you can hold on?”  
“Yeah.”

Mikhail was worried. Ethan seemed to be in shock, everything he said was spoken in monotone and he had a faraway look in his now normal sparkly blue eyes. “Seriously kit, hold on tight.”  
Ethan heard Mikhail speaking to him but it was more like he heard him in the back of his mind, yet his body responded. A part of him obeyed Mikhail's commands, climbing on the back of the bike and wrapping his arms tightly around Mikhail's middle.   
“Not so tight.” Mikhail squeaked out as he loosened Ethan’s hold.   
When he was sure Ethan wouldn’t fall off he started the bike and took off. On his bike the ride only took two minutes, which suited him fine because Ethan had started rubbing his cheek against his back, scent marking him. He knew Ethan had no clue what it was he was doing which made his actions all the more dangerous, and alluring.   
A low growl escaped Mikhail, Ethan felt more than heard it, he couldn’t explain why, but it made him feel safe; Mikhail made him feel safe.

All too soon the ride to Ethan's was over; both men inwardly regretted this fact. Mikhail steadied the bike waiting for Ethan to dismount and when he did he swayed on his feet, Mikhail’s arm was instantly there wrapping around Ethan’s waist steadying him.   
Perhaps the alcohol was still in Ethan's system after all Mikhail thought as he watched Ethan closely. When he seemed steady he let him go and got off the bike himself swiping the kickstand in place.   
When Mikhail had secured his bike Ethan turned and stumbled into his building. He stayed on the third floor and ordinarily he would take the stairs but he didn’t think he was in any condition to do so.   
In the elevator Mikhail pretended not to notice Ethan staring at him from beneath his lowered lashes, he really wanted to know what the kit was thinking. When they got to Ethan’s apartment Mikhail saw that Ethan’s hands shook as he pulled his keys from his pocket, but instead of opening his door he turned and faced Mikhail.   
“Than-Thank you for seeing me home. And…”  
Ethan looked down at his feet before continuing, “And for looking out for me.”  
Mikhail stepped in close to Ethan, placing one hand on the door over Ethan’s shoulder, his other hand closing over Ethan’s as he took the keys gently from his hand. Mikhail couldn't help but notice that Ethan’s lips parted, trembling just a bit, his eyes going wide and his breathing picked up. But what he smelled was a mixture of fear and arousal. And something else. Unlocking the door he pushed the door open slowly allowing Ethan to turn and walk inside. And that was when it hit him, the other smell. Someone was in Ethan’s apartment, the proof of it hurtling towards them. He pushed Ethan to the side roughly as someone rushed them, the streetlight reflected off of something shiny caught Mikhail’s eye alerting him to a weapon in their attacker's hand. He swore, jumping out of the way just barely missing being run through with the blade. But their attacker kept going, running out of the door. Mikhail turned to pursue the man when he heard shuffling, turning he saw Ethan struggling with another man. This man didn’t have a knife, no he had something far deadlier and precise, claws. This attacker had a pair of dangerous looking claws coming from his hand, said hand was raised and coming down for a strike.   
Ethan was on his back, a man standing over him with a weird looking weapon, he raised his hands in a feeble attempt at protecting himself. In a blink the man was pulled from atop him and tossed across the room, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.   
Mikhail offered Ethan a hand up. Ethan's gasp had Mikhail turning back just in time to see the attacker jump out of the open window.

Ethan collapsed against the chair sliding down to the floor. Would tonight never end? Mikhail was looking out the window, what was the use? The guy had to be dead from this height, right? Nothing but questions flew around Ethan’s mind, that was until Mikhail stood before him filling his vision with his lean, muscular- “Blood! You’re bleeding!” Ethan jumped up shaking, pulling Mikhail's shirt up as he went.   
Mikhail hadn’t even noticed the blood, he should have smelled it at the very least. The fact that the kit had noticed it first and in his current state no less proved to Mikhail this assignment wasn’t going to be easy. Ethan threw him off kilter, distracted and blinded all his senses. It was like when the kit was in the room he was all Mikhail saw, heard, smelled and tasted. His every sense was on overload and still, they seemed to search for more of Ethan, as if his body couldn’t get enough.   
Ethan took Mikhail by the hand and led him through a door to his room, pausing to lock the door on the way. Some of the cloudy haze that had hung over him most of the after work hours lifted just a little, enough for him to focus and remember his training. He gently pulled Mikhail’s jacket off tossing it on the dresser, and then even more gently began to peel off the shirt. Once he had Mikhail’s upper body free of clothes he again took his hand and led him to his small bathroom. It was a good thing Ethan wasn’t claustrophobic because with Mikhail in the room the bathroom seemed even smaller.   
Ethan pointed to the toilet as he started pulling first aid items out of the medicine cabinet.   
Mikhail sat watching as Ethan quickly gathered everything he needed, he didn’t have the heart to tell Ethan he didn’t need to bother because the wound would start to close and heal shortly.   
Ethan poured some antiseptic on a clean white washcloth and proceeded to gently clean Mikhail's wound. When he hissed and sucked a breath in sharply Ethan winced and apologized.   
“I was in school to become a nurse when Jewel- when I left. I was almost done.”  
Mikhail placed a hand on Ethan's wrist, stilling his hand. “I appreciate you trying to patch me up, but it’s not needed, I’ll be fine.”  
Ethan frowned and ignored Mikhail and started to clean the wound again.   
Hissing again in pain Mikhail knocked Ethan’s hand away. “Seriously, not needed.”  
Standing up, Ethan looked down at Mikhail and gave him his best ‘I mean business look’. “Look, I know you are probably used to being Mr. Macho and Mr. Brave but that wound is not gonna heal itself, let me-”  
“Actually it will,” Mikhail said cutting him off.  
“Excuse me?”  
“It’ll heal itself.”  
“Hey! Do this look like it’s helping itself?”  
Mikhail looked down but before he could respond Ethan went right along talking, a bit of a country accent slipped into his voice. “I’ve ignored all the crazy talk tonight because I was sure I was dreaming, but I'm not dreaming and that’s not healing.”   
Mikhail swore vehemently as he looked down at his wound. It was now clear of blood and he could see Ethan was right. The jagged, angry looking wound was not healing as it should. Which meant the knife the first man had attacked him with had to have been made of silver. Mikhail didn’t say anything more, he watched in silence as Ethan bandaged him up.   
Standing he stepped forward and Ethan stepped back. Mikhail stepped forward again and Ethan’s next step back had him back in his bedroom. Mikhail stepped out of the small bathroom and walked over to his discarded jacket checking it for holes. There was none thank goodness. Turning he faced Ethan, “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Um, you’re also welcome to stay the night. Neither of us is in any condition to drive you home or to the hospital.”  
“No, I suppose not. Thanks, I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Seriously, you’re injured, sleep on the bed and I can sleep on the couch if you wish.”  
“I don’t wish.”  
Ethan stared at Mikhail, shock apparent on his face.  
“We prefer to sleep next to a warm body, especially when injured, it seems to help speed up healing.”  
“We?”  
“Yes, lycanthropes, or shapeshifters, if you prefer.”  
Ethan turned down the bed and placed a pillow on both sides of the bed. “So, cuddling helps you heal?”  
Mikhail ran a hand through his hair looking away, “Well when you put it that way…”  
Ethan looked Mikhail over from head to toe. “You didn’t get any blood on your jeans. I don’t think you could fit my clothes but you’re more than welcome to a pair of sweats or gym shorts, they’ll be more comfortable.”  
“Nah, I’ll just sleep in my boxers.”  
“Suit yourself.” Ethan crossed to bedroom door closing and locking it. When he turned back around he was greeted with an inquisitive look from Mikhail. “What? I can’t sleep with my door open. And after being attacked, best believe I’m locking the bedroom door.”  
“It would not stop them.”  
“I know. But it gives us a moment to react.”

Mikhail shed his pants, grimacing as he kicked the pants off. Laying down was no easier, he let out a pained yelp as he maneuvered himself down on his back.   
Ethan watched in silence, aching to help, but knowing Mikhail wouldn’t want it. Once the other man was laying on his back, breathing just slightly labored, Ethan turned out the lights, stripping down to his own boxers and climbed into bed.

After a few tense moments, Ethan let out a heavy breath, turning to Mikhail he asked, “Were you serious about the cuddling?”  
Mikhail hesitated for only a heartbeat before he let out a gruff, “Yeah.”  
Ethan had made sure to lie down on the side opposite Mikhail’s injury not wanting to jar it. Scooting closer he was just laying his head on Mikhail's shoulder when he spoke up again.   
“The other side.”  
“But that’s your injured side I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t. Since it is just you and I, I need your energy to flow directly into my wound.”  
“My energy?”  
“Your inner animal, we give off a different kind of energy. Think of it like heat waves, but you can't actually see them, or feel them.”  
“So, I didn’t dream any of this up? And none of it is crazy talk?”  
Mikhail gave only a silent shake of his head in response.  
“Well shit. So,” Ethan wet his lips and swallowed hard before continuing, “What Ariel said, that, that I’m a shapeshifter? A cat, that's true?”   
Another nonverbal affirmative was given by Mikhail. Ethan stood and crossed to the other side of the bed. His bed was big enough that he could lay on either side of Mikhail without the bigger man needing to move.   
Mikhail lifted his arm up so that Ethan could get closer, inhaling deeply of the kit’s scent. Even after a full night of work, a bout of drinking and a fight for his life, Ethan smelled good, really good. He smelled like sandalwood, coffee and there was an underlying wild scent, something Mikhail couldn’t put a name to but could probably be attributed to his cat.   
“Is that why you call me kit all the time? As in kitten, because you think I am a- hell, some kind of cat shapeshifter?”  
“Yes.” Mikhail was slowly running a hand up and down Ethan's back.   
“Like a house cat, or something...bigger?”  
“Bigger.”  
“Like a panther?”  
“I won’t know for sure until I see you shift for the first time but I suspect something smaller.”  
“But how do you know?” Ethan didn’t specify what he’d meant but Mikhail apparently knew.  
“Your attack. It’s my job to keep track of attacks, survivors and help transition them into our world.”  
“Are you a cat too?”  
“No. With time you’ll be able to tell a person's species, you won’t even have to ask. Unless you want specifics.”  
“How?”  
“It’s different for everyone, for each species, but it’s like a sixth sense. You’re taking all of this rather well.”  
Ethan sighed and shifted, bringing his leg up so that it was casually draped over Mikhail's hip. “I think it’s partially the alcohol still in my system and partially because ever since the attack, I have felt different, like I no longer belong.”  
Mikhail carded his fingers through Ethan’s hair rubbing his fingers over his scalp. “Is that why you gave up school and your job at the clinic?”  
Ethan nodded, “Plus it was the smell of blood. My mouth would water. And I knew that wouldn’t do for a nurse. Salivating over open wounds; it was weird.”  
“Do you realize you’re purring?” Mikhail asked off topic.  
Ethan raised his head to look at Mikhail, the latter's hand sliding from his hair. “What? I thought that was you.”   
“Nope.”  
He ducked his head laying it back on Mikhail’s chest, embarrassed. “I suppose you’re too big and bad to purr, too tough.”  
Mikhail gave a slight laugh that rumbled inside his chest and tickled Ethan’s ear.  
“Nope. Wolves don’t purr.”  
Ethan sat up excitedly jarring Mikhail’s side.   
“Oof. Gentle kit.”  
“Ooh, I’m so sorry.” His hands danced over Mikhail’s side anxiously.  
“It’s all right, calm down.”  
Ethan settled back down into Mikhail's arms, “Sorry, I just- you’re the wolfman! He was my favorite classic movie monster when I was a kid.”  
“Yeah? Well, there is a whole pack of wolfmen for you to meet.”  
“I don’t think I want to,” Ethan replied solemnly.  
“You don’t get much of a choice. You have to learn how to control your beast and train physically to defend yourself. You’re gonna be part of the pack. One of our many strays.”  
“Strays?”  
“You talk too much, go to sleep.”  
Ethan smiled to himself before placing a quick kiss to Mikhail's jaw. “Goodnight Wolfie.”  
Wolfie? No way in hell he was gonna allow the kit to call him that. Especially not in public.

Mikhail woke up a couple hours later, sunlight just barely streaming in through the window. The first thing he noticed was the bed was empty except for him. Moments later he heard it; Ethan was very quietly weeping in the corner of the room, furthest from the bed. Mikhail sat up slowly, he didn’t want to spook Ethan in his current state of mind. “Hey kit, you alright?”  
Ethan stopped rocking and stared up at the wolfman. “Am I alright? No, I’m not alright! Someone...some people broke into my apartment and tried to kill me! And according to you, I 'm something that goes bump in the night. I- I can’t believe this. I won’t believe it. You have to go. Now.”  
Ethan was standing now pointing towards his room door. Mikhail moved faster than Ethan could follow and pulled the trembling man into his arms. “You are safe.” Mikhail didn’t bother with any other words of consolement, the kit just needed to process everything, obviously, the alcohol and it’s mind-numbing effects had worn off and Ethan was now feeling the full gravity of his situation. Mikhail held the smaller man tight, with one arm and rubbing his back with the other.   
After several minutes Ethan's sniffles ended and he looked up at Mikhail with watery eyes, “Am I-” he swallowed hard, “Am I gonna eat people?”  
“No, no, no. It is not in your nature. Your beast is only reacting to the scent of blood.”  
“So how come I didn’t react that way with your blood?”  
“You are a little cat, I am a big dog. Your beast recognizes this.”  
Ethan gave a small nod and laid his head back on Mikhail’s chest.   
“Come on little cat, we need our sleep.”


	3. Meet the Pack

Ethan lay awake awhile longer than Mikhail, as soon as the big man’s head hit the pillow he was sleep again with a protective arm around Ethan’s middle.  
Ethan hated this, he hated that he had been attacked and now he had to deal with a cat of some sort; or a kitten if you asked Mikhail. And that was part of the problem too. Since meeting Mikhail, he'd acted like a scared little puppy or kitten rather. He hadn’t shown any of the strength he knew he had in him. Mikhail probably thought him a weakling; he needed a way to show he wasn’t weak, that he didn’t need protecting. But that was the crux of it, wasn’t it? In all honesty, he didn’t know what he needed in this new life and it felt so good to be under Mikhail’s protection, he felt safe with the big guy. And the fact that he was easy on the eyes, a bonus.  
Mikhail had mentioned training and a pack; Ethan wondered what that would actually consist of. He had never been the most physical person, at least no more than his job had needed him to be. Thankfully his fit physique was his natural build.  
Ethan snuggled in closer to Mikhail's chest trying to quiet his mind and forget his problems for a little while longer.

Mikhail woke up several hours later, limbs tangled with Ethan’s. It had been a very long time since he had woken up with someone in this manner. Sure they had puppy piles in the pack whenever someone got hurt but this felt different. Looking down he got an eye full of dirty blonde hair and he had an overwhelming compulsion to run his hands through the silken strands.  
This would be a problem. It was his job in the pack to integrate all new members. Ethan being a cat would already make him an outsider among the pack, but he would also be in the minority of shifters who had been attacked and made as opposed to being born a shifter. Unfortunately, there were many in the pack that held a prejudice against those not natural born. Mikhail himself was in the minority, and not because he hadn't been born into the life because he had been, but he was a bit of an oddity. Although he had been born a shifter, about seven years ago he had been attacked by a Persian Leopard and he now carried that rare strain of lycanthropy as well. He had yet to turn into that beast but he could feel it inside of him, battling with the wolf side of him. No one in the pack knew about this other than their pack leader and she wouldn’t tell anyone. They weren't sure why no one smelled or sensed the cat in him. Every full moon he worried if it would be the full moon to pull the cat from his body.  
To Mikhail it was very odd to have both feline and canine beast inside of him, it kept him on edge and in a constant state of war within himself. The group's spiritual leader had told him that until he reconciled every part of himself into one he would have no rest. He hadn’t told her about his dual beast either but he had a feeling she sensed it all the same.  
Mikhail had long since given in to the desire to run his fingers through Ethan’s hair and he now thought about how the little cat was making him feel. In just under 24 hours he felt at peace like for once his inner beast weren’t at each other’s throat.

Mikhail wondered if his growing feelings toward the kit would complicate life with the pack. He felt very protective of Ethan. And if he was being honest with himself he was already feeling quite territorial over him. He wasn't sure if it was the cat in himself that made him feel so at home with Ethan, but in the pack, he was known to be celibate and he wasn't the easiest person to like. He was often very short with people and sometimes blunt. People would notice the difference in the way he treated Ethan and the way he treated everyone else. He would definitely have to take his concerns to the pack Alpha.

Ethan woke up gradually to the most wonderful feeling, strong arms holding him tight and a gentle hand playing with his hair. The need to sigh with content was strong, but he held back not wanting to alert Mikhail to the fact that he was awake. Ethan knew without a doubt the moment Mikhail knew he was he would withdraw from him. This man seemed to be a very closed person, but he was also very protective. Mikhail was a perplexing puzzle, one that Ethan wanted to solve.

Absently Mikhail realized Ethan was purring, the little imp was awake. He allowed himself another moment of peace before he shifted, pushing at Ethan as he let him go. “I know you’re awake, up.”  
“You’re bossy, you know that? I don't have to be to work for several hours. I think I’ll lay here and process.”  
“Oh you have no idea how bossy I can be, and you can process on the road I’m taking you to meet the pack. We should get moving.”  
Ethan sat up abruptly staring at Mikhail who was up and looking over his jacket, probably inspecting for damage again in the better light. “The...pack?”  
“Yes. The sooner I get you integrated into the pack the safer you will be. The pack looks out for their own. Right now you are an outsider and we as animals are very territorial, I believe that is why you were attacked last night.”  
“What about you? The second didn’t even look at me twice he went straight for you.”  
“That’s because I can identify him and he doesn’t want that. There is a simple hierarchy in the pack. We don't tolerate violence against one another except when you are vying for a position in the pack. And that was not what was going on here last night. We also have an enforcer for that sort of thing. If a punishment needs to be dealt or a pack member feels threatened they take it to the pack leader, and they, in turn, decide if the enforcer should be called in. If it is something major that could possibly affect the whole pack we take a vote. You don’t have a position yet for them to vie for so, therefore, they will need to be held accountable.”  
“But I’m not a member of the pack yet.”  
“Not officially, but the Alpha and I have known about you even before you came to our town. You’re pack, we just have to introduce you and give you a position to make it official.”  
“A position? Like a job?”  
“Yeah, in a way. The pack takes care of itself, everyone contributes.”  
“But I have a job.”  
“Provided by the pack. I imagine you’ll be made pack doctor. You’ll have to learn all about our dual physiology.”  
Ethan sat there feeling dumbfounded. A doctor? Animal physiology? He wasn’t a vet. He told Mikhail this.  
Mikhail laughed. “I’m glad you’re not a vet. Because our bodies aren't just animal parts. The human side of us will need a doctor more than the animal side will. Just a thought.”  
“I guess it would make sense to stay in my profession.” Ethan grabbed a change of clothes and was heading to the shower.  
“Whoa!” Mikhail called out suddenly, “No shower.”  
“Ew, what? Why?”  
“The pack needs to be able to smell your attackers on you so that your claim is valid.” Mikhail wouldn’t add that he also liked smelling himself on Ethan, it was like an act of calling dibs. “Uh, okay. I guess that makes sense. The same goes for you I am assuming?”  
Mikhail nodded his head as he pulled on his ruined shirt slowly. He was still in pain and he set his teeth against it. He should have been healing by now, even if the blade had been pure silver.  
Ethan moved from foot to foot, agitated and wanting to help Mikhail; he saw fresh blood starting to seep into the bandage and it was obvious Mikhail was in pain.  
“I'm good kit, stop your bloody fidgeting.”  
“You’re bleeding again.”  
“I know, I can smell it.”  
Now that Mikhail mentioned it Ethan found that he could also smell the blood. “I thought you said we heal fast.”

Mikhail didn’t answer. He didn’t want to tell Ethan he had no idea why he wasn’t healing as he should. He retrieved his boots from the corner and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ethan was at his feet in an instant gently brushing his hands aside.  
Ethan loosened the laces on the boots and eased Mikhail's foot into it before tieing it. “Something is wrong. That’s why you aren’t healing.”  
Mikhail again didn’t say anything, he neither confirmed nor denied it.  
Ethan patted Mikhail’s thigh as he stood up signaling that he was done with his task. “Well, we need to get you to the pack. Maybe you need a bigger puppy pile. Or- or...hell I don’t know. Maybe your pack leader will know what to do.” Ethan extended a hand to help Mikhail up.  
“All right kit, let's get moving.”  
“Wait! Do you wanna take my car instead, the bike might be too rough on your injury.”  
Sighing Mikhail nodded his head once.  
Ethan smiled as he grabbed his keys and followed Mikhail out of his apartment.

Once they were in the car and moving Mikhail reclined his seat, “Head for the highway.”  
They drove for several miles in silence, finally, Ethan had to say something. “How is this going to work? With the pack? Is it going to be like in Harry Potter? Instead of a hat, the pack leader sniffs me and then assigns me to a group? I bet the pack leader is mean.”  
Mikhail sighed, so much for a quiet trip. “No. And no. This is nothing like Harry Potter. No houses or sorting hats or competitions.”  
Ethan was surprised Mikhail had any knowledge of Harry Potter and stared at the man opened mouth.  
Mikhail chose to ignore Ethan’s expression. “And as for the pack leader, you’ll like her. She is stern and fair. Never mean.”  
“Yeah, you mention that the pack leader was a woman before, I thought most Alphas were men? At least that’s how it is portrayed in movies and books.”  
“In a wolf pack, the alpha is normally a male. But in our pack, when our current Alpha's mate died no one stepped up for the position or challenged her. Plus we all knew she was the one really making all the decisions for the pack before. She is the first female Alpha ever to my knowledge. In a wolf pack, that is.”  
“You keep saying that in a wolf pack, that must be important.”  
“Yes in other animal packs, they run under a matriarchal system and the Alphas are usually women.” Ethan nodded his understanding and Mikhail continued. “Unlike our real animal counterparts, most lycanthropes packs have Alphas, whereas the actual animal might not be apart of a pack. We as lycanthropes need direction or else we run wild unchecked, allowing our animal halves to run point. And we don't need the kind of attention causing trouble would bring.”

The rest of the trip was done in silence.  
Their final destination was about 45 minutes outside of town, to Ethan it didn’t look like much. From the road, it looked like acres of abandoned land. There was a high barb wired fence that warned people of trespassing. There were trees in every direction that Ethan looked for as far as he could see. Ethan was about to ask if they were in the right location when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Now that he was looking, he was sure there were several forms moving in the trees.  
Mikhail unbuckled his seatbelt still being mindful of his injury. Turning to Ethan he said, “Don’t get out of the car until I signal you.”  
“Why? I thought I was apart of the pack?”  
“You are but those in the woods may not know it yet, remember we need to make it official, so wait for me. Understand?” Mikhail waited for the nod of affirmation from Ethan before slowly climbing out of the car.

Mikhail took a deep breath upon exiting the car, he needed to know who all was out here in the woods. But his pack was pretty good at masking their scent. Closing his eyes he let him his senses take over, feeding him information he may not have picked up on under normal situations. He heard the kit roll down the window. He would need to talk to him about that. That simple action could’ve put him in danger. One of the wolves could’ve cleared the fence and torn out his throat before he could’ve gotten between them.  
There were six animals out there that he could scent, and Jackee, she was a red fox. Her scent was distinctive and very different from the wolves, so he had no problem pinpointing her location. She was one of the newer members of their pack and she was still in training as well. Turning in a half circle Mikhail took another whiff of the air, Tony, Leyla, Narender, and Alex. The last scent was elusive, which led him to believe that it was one or two people, best case scenario, Brin. And worse case, Demosthenes, or Demo for short. Demo had a hard-on for Mikhail’s position and he made it known that he would make his life a living hell until he had the position.  
“Enforcer! You come unannounced and with an unknown.”  
Ethan’s eyes got wide, Mikhail was the pack’s enforcer? No wonder the people from last night wouldn’t want him to know it was them.  
Mikhail silently cursed to himself, of course, it was Demo. He was sure that their Alpha had informed him of his planned arrival. He said as much, “Demo, I am sure you were informed of my arrival and the purpose of my visit. Stand down.”  
“Was I? It must have slipped my mind.”  
The gates started to open, Mikhail turned and gestured for Ethan to get out, he didn’t. Walking over to the car, his annoyance clear on his face, “Get out Ethan.”  
“Enforcer?”  
“I would’ve told you when we had met with the Alpha. Now get out the damned car, it stays here.”  
“Nah uh, I'm good. That dude sounded like he wanted to rip you apart. Bad blood?”  
“Very astute of you, there is no love lost between us, he wants my position. You have nothing to worry about though, I am the enforcer and if he does anything to you he has to answer to me. Let’s go.” Mikhail walked off then not leaving room for argument.  
Ethan hurriedly closed up the car and locked it up racing after Mikhail, curse his long legs, he had to jog to catch up.

Ethan looked around the woods as they walked, there didn’t seem to be any paths but Mikhail clearly knew where they were heading. “You all don’t live in the wild, do you? Out here in the woods.”  
Mikhail turned and eyed Ethan, “What?”  
“When you’re in animal form, do you all sleep outside?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Oh. How about when you aren’t in animal form but you’re here with the pack?”  
“Are you asking if we have a house out here?”  
“Yeah, I guess I am.”  
“Yes Ethan, we have cabins out here.”  
Ethan felt stupid for having asked, but he had thought he could ask Mikhail anything. It had seemed like Mikhail had been silently sneering at him like he had asked a dumb question. Or...maybe he was just being sensitive.

After another ten minutes of walking the trees started to thin just a bit and Ethan saw a huge house and a lake off to the side. As they got closer his mouth dropped open in awe. The house was more like a mansion in the woods it was so huge. And behind that, he could now see a clearing and small cabins that surrounded the clearing. That was where they seemed to be heading. Ethan’s hands started to sweat, the clearing was filled with people in different states of undress.

Mikhail suddenly stopped walking and turned on Ethan, “Stop. You need to get yourself under control.”  
Ethan didn't need to imagine Mikhail’s sneer this time because it was etched into his face. A look of absolute disgust. He absently took a step away from Mikhail, “Wha-what do you mean?”  
“You’re afraid, I can smell it on you. And if I can smell it they can smell it.” He pointed over his shoulder.  
“I’m not afraid of the pack, I'm nervous, afraid I won’t be accepted or I make a fool of you or myself.”  
Mikhail didn’t say anything about how right Ethan was on the acceptance part, he would have enough to deal with in just a few minutes.  
A small red fox approached Ethan sniffing at his legs, Mikhail looked at it and growled, a sound that had he been completely human would have been impossible to make. “Backup Jackee.” The small fox scurried away with her tail tucked between her legs. He shouldn’t have been so harsh with the pup, she was still learning and was naturally curious. When he looked back at Ethan one of his brows was raised at him.  
“She was just curious.”  
Frowning Mikhail asked, “How did you know it was a she?”  
“I don’t know, maybe I didn’t, maybe I just called the fox she in general.”  
“Look, it doesn’t matter why you’re afraid, it only matters that you are. To the animals out there fear is fear.”  
Ethan stared at Mikhail’s back in confusion as the other man stalked off. Why was he being such a first class asshole now? It didn’t make sense.

They reached the clearing. Ethan looked at all the people, he was surprised to see so many ethnicities and ages. There had to be at least 40 people out here and that didn’t include the dozen or so wolves walking around.  
They were on the edge of the crowd and as they moved forward people turned and looked at him, some in curiosity and some in open hostility. Jeeze, tough crowd he thought. When they reached the front he saw there was a small dais, and on it sat- “Gerry?” Her name burst from his mouth before he had a chance to censor himself. He was in unfamiliar territory and he wasn’t sure if there was some sort of protocol in speaking to the Alpha.  
Ethan felt Mikhail stiffen at his side and he knew a reprimand was coming, Mikhail didn’t disappoint.  
“Silence. You must first greet your Alpha with a sign of respect. You have much to learn.”  
“It’s okay Mikhail, don’t be so hard on him, he will learn.”  
Ethan lowered his head breaking eye contact, “Sorry your-” Ethan didn’t know how to refer to her so he said the first thing that came to mind, “grace.” Someone snickered in the crowd. “Sorry your grace. It won’t happen again.”  
“You may still call me Gerry, Ethan.”  
Turning to Mikhail, Ethan said, "Show me how to properly greet our leader, please.”  
Mikhail gave a small nod and approached Gerry within two feet of her, placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. Ethan mimicked Mikhail perfectly.

“All right, now that that is out of the way explain what has happened to you, Mikhail.”  
“To us. I was taking the kit home, when we got to his apartment we were attacked by two wolves. One attacked Ethan and jumped out the window when he saw me, and the other cut me with a knife and then took off.”  
“You obviously did not catch them, but you know who they are.”  
It wasn’t a question and Mikhail didn’t insult Gerry by pretending to think that it was. “Yes, I know one, he is present now.”  
“And why didn’t you pursue your attackers, is it not your job to bring to justice anyone who breaks our laws?”  
“Yes, but-”  
Mikhail was interrupted by a shout from the crowd, “He didn’t pursue them because he was too busy laying with the newbie. The kitten’s scent is all over him.”  
“Is this true Mikhail? Did you lay with Ethan?”  
Ethan knew he looked guilty, he could feel the blush spreading across his face.  
“His scent is on me because he attempted to speed up my healing from the knife wound.”  
“Is he not a medical professional?”  
“Yes, and he did clean and bandage my wound, but I am not healing as I should.”  
“Come here, Mikhail.”  
Mikhail approached the Alpha.  
“Remove your shirt. Ethan, remove his dressing.”  
Mikhail removed his shirt, careful not to show any sign that he was in pain, doing so would result in Demo challenging him again. Once Ethan’s cool fingers touched his skin he wanted to sigh in relief.  
Ethan took in a sharp breath when he uncovered Mikhail’s wound, it was angry looking and blistered. It was weeping a mixture of pus and blood. “This is infected! His skin is hot to the touch. How are you even standing right now Mikhail?”  
“He is strong our enforcer. What sort of blade can do this? This isn’t just a silver blade.”  
Mikhail faced Gerry, “I'm uncertain what the blade was made of. It may even have been coated in something. I will get to the bottom of this.”  
Gerry turned to Ethan then, smiling like a proud mother. “Ethan it is time to introduce you to your new family. They are to help, guide and protect you from this day forward. Mikhail will help to train and instruct you in our ways. Any questions feel free to ask, as I like to say, a curious mind is a healthy mind. Pack! Come greet your brother, Ethan Thomas!”  
To Ethan’s dismay, everyone present surged forward, Gerry, Mikhail and even those in animal form. They surrounded him, touching sniffing, rubbing. It unnerved him, but what unnerved him, even more, was the feral look in Mikhail’s eyes when their eyes clashed. Had he done something wrong? Why was Mikhail looking so angry?

Someone jolted Mikhail roughly, elbow digging into his wound. He fought to keep a straight face but knew he failed when Ethan looked concerned and attempted to push towards him. He could smell his blood, it mixed with the smells of the pack, with the emotions of the pack.  
Everyone as if of one mind parted and Ethan was able to rush to Mikhail’s side.  
“I hereby Challenge Mikhail Volkov-Aleexen for the position of pack enforcer.”  
Ethan whirled around to face the person callous enough to want to challenge an injured man. “How dare you challenge for a position in which you have no qualifications for!”  
“Excuse me welp?”  
“To be an enforcer you need integrity and the common sense to know and do what is right, by you challenging an injured man you show that you have none of that.”  
“Do you have any idea who you are talking to like that boy?”  
Mikhail grimaced. He should have known Demo would try this. But a part of him was also secretly proud of Ethan turning on Demo, he showed no fear or common sense for that matter. Demo was 3 times his size and solid muscle, did Ethan not have even an ounce of self-preservation?  
“Ethan is right, this is not the time for a challenge. We must get to the bottom of who attacked our newest member, his sworn protector and with what.”  
Mikhail did not miss the look of hatred that Demo shot Ethan, he would have to warn the kit to stir clear of the big guy.  
“Mikhail, call up your accused attacker.”  
Taking a deep breath Mikhail stood next to Gerry, arms held rigid behind his back, blood oozing from his wound. “I call forth Sparrow Nightclaw.” A collective gasp when up from the crowd. Every knew Sparrow was one of Demo’s lackey’s, and everyone knew Demo had it out for Mikhail. It was all just a matter of proving Demo was behind the attack. Mikhail watched as Sparrow came through the crowd and dropped to one knee in front of him and Gerry. “Sparrow Nightclaw, you stand accused of attacking Ethan Thomas, how do you plead?”  
“Guilty.”  
Another gasp came up from the pack.  
“What reason did you have to attack Ethan?” Gerry asked him.  
“I thought he was the rogue shifter who killed the girl the other night. He works right there where she was found.”  
“Do I not also work in the same place? Perhaps I will come home one night to the same greeting that you offered Ethan.”  
“No ma’am, we know it could not be you.”  
“If you truly suspected Ethan of murder should you not have brought your concerns to Mikhail when he showed up with him?”  
“I panicked and jumped out of the window, I’m sorry.”  
“It is not I who needs your apology. You owe Mikhail an apology for dismissing his rank and position, also you owe Ethan an apology for attacking him, a fellow pack member. Do you not think I was aware of his arrival in our city? He works at my shop.”  
“I am sorry enforcer, forgive me my disrespect. Ethan, I apologize.”  
“Ethan, Sparrow is to be punished for his insolence, I am giving you the option of carrying out his punishment, you are the one he attacked. If you accept, you have to carry out whatever punishment it is we decide, Mikhail and myself.”  
Ethan looked over to Mikhail, not really knowing what to do. On the one hand, he knew he needed to prove himself; and on the other, he had never really felt like punishing someone was the right of men, karma would get them. “I accept.” He answered, shocking himself and several other members.  
“All right, you and Sparrow follow us, everyone else is free to go.” Gerry and Mikhail turned walking towards the woods behind the circle of cabins.  
Ethan ran to catch up with Mikhail and Gerry, “Did I make the right choice?”  
Gerry stopped and turned to Ethan, "Explain to me why you made your choice.”  
“I don’t know why really. I know I need to prove myself early on, but I also don’t feel like it is our place to mete out punishments, I have always felt like we should let nature take its course and do that.”  
“But you said yes anyway, good. Your human side feels the way it does, no harm in that, but the cat in you senses the need to make a home and establish boundaries. The cat made the decision for you. There is nothing wrong with that either, you will learn to trust your cat, but you need to also learn how to make your two halves talk and decide together.”  
Ethan nodded his understanding and Gerry turned walking further into the woods.

They walked roughly for 20 minutes and then they came to a clearing. Gerry and Mikhail stood in the center of the clearing facing the direction they had just come from.  
“Whenever we have to decide on a punishment that is not clear to us Mikhail and I come out here to decide. We are far away from our pack and comforts of home. You and Sparrow will give us time to decide what to do, how best to have you punish him.”

Ethan sat on the ground facing Sparrow. “You didn’t even try to lie about attacking me, you just fessed up, why?”  
Sparrow looked at him with contempt, “They can smell a lie, that would have made my punishment worse.”  
“Why did you really attack me?” Ethan asked when he saw Gerry and Mikhail had walked further away from them.  
“I told you already.”  
“Come on, tell me the truth, they can’t hear you, I need to know what I did to warrant an attack.”  
Sparrow laughed heartily, “You don’t think they can hear us? You have a lot to learn little kitten. We could be whispering right now and they would be able to hear us.”  
“Okay, fine. What was the blade made out of? Or was it coated in something? I need to know so I know how to help Mikhail.”  
Sparrow smiled at Ethan and then with a stick lying on the ground next to them he wrote in the dirt, _I don’t care_ before scratching it out again.  
Before Ethan could respond Gerry and Mikhail were before them. “We have come to a decision.”


	4. Q & A

Ethan was nervous to hear their decision, but a small part of him was also anxious, wanting to see Sparrow punished.  
Mikhail spoke. “For the charge of breaking and entering Ethan's home, you are to give him your necklace.”  
Sparrow jumped up getting in Mikhail’s face, “What!? That’s not a fair punishment. I took nothing from his apartment!”  
“Wrong. You took his security, now hand it over, and Ethan you must wear it in sight of everyone.” Gerry said, responding to Sparrow's outburst.  
Ethan held out his hand to accept the necklace. It was a simple but beautiful piece of jewelry, jade, clear quartz and turquoise stones lay secure inside a black rope net. Ethan immediately placed it around his neck, instinct warned him not to look happy or smug about it or he may not leave the clearing.  
“For assaulting your fellow pack member you are sentenced to a broken wrist of your dominant hand.” Ethan's eyes got big at hearing this, Mikhail ignored his reaction and pressed forward. “For the assassination attempt of the pack’s enforcer, you are regulated to stay in human form for two cycles.”  
This too set Sparrow off, and once again he was in Mikhail’s face. “I didn’t try to kill you! We were only there for him!”  
“Well, you are the only one here to take the punishment for your crimes. Without the other party to collaborate your story, I must assume it was your intention the whole time to take us both out.”  
Sparrow turned to Gerry, “You’re okay with this?”  
“Perhaps, if you could tell us what sort of blade your partner used we’ll change it to one cycle.”  
“How the hell should I know? I wasn’t apart of that plan, I was supposed to be the lookout.”  
“Can you tell us where to find your partner?”  
“Fuck no!" After a pause, Sparrow added in a more subdued but no less panicked tone, "I don’t know, we got separated, you know that.”  
Gerry tried one more time, “Sparrow, this is your last chance. Tell me where your partner is or what type of blade they used.”  
“I. Don’t. Know.”  
Mikhail stared hard at the man.  
“Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you; pack looks out for one another.”  
Mikhail raised an eyebrow and Gerry let out a soft gasp at this.  
“Are we not your pack? Do you not want to help Mikhail?”  
Sparrow seemed to realize the mistake of his words and tried back-pedaling his statement. “Of course I do, but I really don’t know, I swear.”  
Mikhail touched Gerry on the shoulder and they stepped off a couple of feet.

For the first time since stepping out there Sparrow wasn’t shooting daggers at Ethan, he was staring after Gerry and Mikhail. Ethan wasn’t sure if Sparrow could hear the two but there was a strange vibration coming from the other man and his face had drained of most of its color. Ethan turned around looking behind himself, he thought he heard footsteps. There was a soft pop and when he turned back around Sparrow was gone, a huge black wolf stood there shaking its fur. Instinct had Ethan standing his ground, he was also mesmerized by how beautiful the wolf was. Suddenly the wolf took off back in the direction they had just come from. Ethan turned to alert the others but he saw two wolves heading towards him in hot pursuit of Sparrow. Gerry was obviously the silver wolf, she wasn’t as big as Mikhail's wolf, but she was just as beautiful. Mikhail was breathtaking. He was a deep chocolate brown with streaks of a slightly lighter shade of brown and red. It took Ethan a moment to realize the red was blood. Concerned he took off at a run after the wolves, he couldn’t hope to keep up but he hoped if Mikhail hurt himself he would stumble across him in enough time to do something to help him.  
Absently Ethan wondered what it would be like to run in animal form as well. Part of him didn’t really believe it fully until he saw all three of his current party disappear and only wolves stood in their places. He wondered if he would be as beautiful as they all were? But he was a cat, he wouldn’t even look the same, he would even probably be a lot smaller than even Gerry.  
Ethan saw the wolves up ahead, Mikhail seemed to be standing over Sparrow and Gerry was behind Sparrow to cut off an escape. As Ethan stopped several feet back he realized he wasn’t tired or winded. That was odd. As he walked a little closer he could see Mikhail had his mouth clamped down around the wolf’s throat. That seemed like a threat to Ethan and he swallowed hard, sympathy pains running through him. As he looked on Mikhail's wolf form started to waver, almost like a mirage and then slowly the form melted into that of a nude man crouched over Sparrow. Ethan was worried that Sparrow could easily snap at Mikhail, taking out the enforcer without a problem.  
“Change back,” Mikhail demanded, ice in his tone.  
It appeared to Ethan that the wolf resisted.  
“Don’ make me force you, Sparrow.”  
After only a moment of hesitation, Sparrow melted back into a man. Ethan sighed, that was until he saw Mikhail's torn and bloody side. He took a step towards the trio.  
“Ethan, find a rock or something else you can use to help you break his wrist.”  
Ethan shocked just stood there. “What?”  
“You have to carry out his sentence.”  
"Um, okay, but I'm not that strong, I won’t be able to break it in one shot, he’ll be in agony.”  
“He’ll be in pain regardless. Plus you’re a lot stronger than you realize, now get moving.”  
Ethan thought of the anatomy of the average adult male. He wanted to make this as quick as possible. Walking around kicking at the foliage Ethan managed to find a medium sized rock that he thought might do the trick. Walking back to the three of them he showed Mikhail the rock. Mikhail nodded and positioned Sparrow’s arm out straight so that Ethan would have a clear shot to his wrist.  
Swallowing hard Ethan raised his hand and paused, could he really do this? He didn’t really have a choice, did he? Taking a deep breath he brought the rock down as hard as he could. He struck true and heard a loud crack. At least to his mind, it was loud. Sparrow howled out in pain. Ethan was confident he had broken it on the first try, thank goodness. He dropped the rock and backed up quickly. He locked eyes with the wolf that was Gerry, turning he bolted into the trees, retching. How could he do that? Sparrow was another human being. For the first time, Ethan heard his inner animal loud and clear. His cat thought Sparrow deserved worse for coming after ‘them' and for hurting his mate. Ethan stood up suddenly, uncomfortable with the thought. Why on earth would his inner cat think Mikhail who was a wolf was its mate? Besides, he liked Mikhail but he wasn’t so sure Mikhail felt the same.  
Arms came around Ethan and at first, he tried to fight but realized it was Mikhail’s scent. He allowed himself to be held. He didn’t understand Mikhail, one moment he was being short and bossy with him and the next he was being kind and thoughtful. “What about Sparrow?” Ethan hated that his voice shook.  
“Shh, they other carried him back to the house. Gerry went with them.”  
There was silence between the two of them as Mikhail held and slightly rocked Ethan. “I'm sorry Ethan.”  
Ethan pulled away, “Are you? Shouldn’t you or Gerry have carried out his sentence? Why me?”  
“Because you're new and part of his crime was against you. You have to prove to the pack that you are strong and have a backbone. Animals understand aggression and that is how you have to prove yourself, I really am sorry. I wish it could be different.”  
Ethan pulled out of Mikhail’s arms entirely. “We need to get back so I can patch you up again.” Ethan looked Mikhail over, his face was pale and drawn, there were dried blood and pus all down his side. New blood was pooling in the wound. This looked really bad, and it was definitely infected.

Mikhail led the way back to the pack. Ethan was proud of himself for not looking at Mikhail’s package. But, since Mikhail was walking in front of him he couldn’t help but admire his ass.

An hour later Ethan was finally setting the last stitch in Mikhail’s side. Stupid pack politics. When they had gotten back to the encampment they took Sparrow before the pack once again, and Ethan had been made to stand next to the man wearing his confiscated necklace. All the while Sparrow cradled his wrist. Ethan had known he needed to keep up a brave face but honestly, he had just wanted to throw up again. A couple of pack members had walked up to closely examine the necklace he now wore. He guessed maybe they thought it could’ve been a fake. When Mikhail had announced the rest of Sparrow's punishment the pack responded wildly. Some howling, others gasping. But in the end, Mikhail got his point across. At some point the small red fox had come and sat at his feet, Ethan was guessing that was weird behavior because those closest to them kept looking down at her; it didn’t bother Ethan so he didn’t say anything. Now, in the comfort of one of the spare rooms, Mikhail sat just as nude as he had been when he changed back from a wolf. Ethan had been mindful of keeping his eyes on his work while he had been stitching Mikhail up, and now that he was done he didn’t know where to look. “Do you have any clothes here?”  
Mikhail smirked, “No.”  
“Oh. Could you use the sheets? You, know, put _something_ on.”  
Mikhail stood up, wanting to stretch but knew he shouldn’t. “There is a stash of extra clothes here for anyone to use, you know, just in case.”  
Mikhail was teasing him, teasing. “Should I go fetch them for you?” Ethan offered.  
“Kittens don’t fetch, I’ll get them.”

Ethan collapsed on the bed as soon as Mikhail sauntered out. Sweet mother of Gandalf today had been something else and he still had his shift later on at the Shoppe. If it wasn’t for the twins he would prefer that to what happened today with the pack. And the thing about the twins was he didn’t exactly remember everything, it was more of just a bad taste in his mouth when he thought of them. As the day wore on, the more that came back to him. He was pretty sure the twins had drugged him. Or put a spell on him, was that possible? They seemed to be more than just bookstore owners.

Mikhail grabbed a pair of sweats and went searching for Gerry. He found her in her office staring at the photos that she had made him pose for. The alpha didn’t even bother looking up when he entered her office.  
“What do you suppose you were cut with? It looks like you are healing even slower than a vanilla human.”  
A vanilla human was someone who didn't shift, have any magic powers or connections to speak of. It was almost as bad as calling a person a muggle in the HP world. Which although that world was made up, places like that did exist, although Mikhail imagined it would be a lot more strict and a lot less happy. “I don’t know Gee, a knife.” Gerry looked up at him with feigned contempt. Mikhail laughed and Gerry joined in a heartbeat later.  
“Okay smartass. What’s the problem?”  
Just like Gerry to cut to the chase. “Ethan.”  
“Yes, what about him? He’ll be a mighty fine addition to the pack once he is properly trained. Also, I’ll have you know, I’m thinking of giving him dual positions around here, like you.”  
“Really?”  
“Did you really think you’re the only one to see the kit's potential? He’s smart and tough. And he can read situations easily. We just need to get him to make his first shift and take a bigger interest in our pack.”  
“I think that will come in time. And yes he is very brave and logical. He is already receiving and listening to his cat. But honestly, I'm not sure if it is his cat taking advantage of Ethan being thrown off balance, or if Ethan is actually listening.”  
“Okay boy, we’ve made polite small talk now spit it out.”  
“Well, we are. Ethan is the reason I’m here. I’m not sure I’m the right one to train him.”  
“But you train everyone.”  
“Yes, but Ethan isn’t like everyone. He’s distracting to both the beast and myself. I find that I am already protective and territorial over him, that isn’t good. Especially because I have to train him. He won’t understand me being tough on him while we are tending to business and being more myself when we aren't.”  
Gerry raised a brow at him. “Two things right off the cat's tail, no pun intended. One, Ethan seems to be doing just fine with your ‘mood swings’. And two, how does Ethan feel about you?”  
Mikhail looked thoughtful for several moments. “What do you mean he has been doing fine with my ‘mood swings’?”  
“Easy child, the first couple of times you snapped at him unnecessarily Ethan looked hurt, he didn't understand what was going on. But in the end, he seemed to find his feet again and took the stick up your butt in stride.” After a pause, Gerry added, “Again, no pun intended.” She laughed at her own joke.  
Mikhail shook his head in good nature. Getting back serious he said, “I don’t know how he feels, or how his cat feels.”  
“Cats are very territorial. He shared not only his space with you he has taken care of you.”  
“He is still being mostly ruled by his human side. That is easily explained.”  
“You just said he and his cat are speaking and his cat could possibly be taking advantage. Which is it, Mikhail, you can't have it both ways. Either his cat is in control and has accepted you or Ethan is in control and tolerates you and all your moodiness. Either way, I saw y’all in the woods. When he had reached his limit, you were so kind to him, and even though he was pissed to high hell and back, he still allowed you to comfort him. Don’t sell yourself short. Or Ethan for that matter. Remember he’s smart. Anyways, I would stick with his training, don’t give it to anyone else. I saw Jackee sniffing about him. It’s my understanding that he plays for both teams if you get my drift.”  
“Yeah, maybe. With the twins last night he didn’t fight either of them off at first, he just went with the flow.”  
Gerry suddenly got very serious. “What do you mean, at first? What did they do to him?”  
Mikhail knew Gerry didn’t really like the twins, she said she didn’t like their sort of magic, didn’t agree with her. But the pack enlisted their services quite often and they were right next door to the Shoppe. It had also been Gerry’s idea to have a night in, to try to loosen Ethan up enough to break the news to him without him spazzing out. Mikhail filled Gerry in what happened. Everything from Ariel tricking Ethan into drinking more than he probably would have under normal circumstances, to the moment they woke up in bed this morning.  
“Hmm, sounds serious. Those twins play a dangerous game. But stick with Ethan, don’t make me order you.”  
“Fine.” Mikhail turned and stalked back to the room. When he walked in he was surprised to see Ethan was fast asleep on his back in the middle of the king-sized bed. Mikhail smiled, the kit was exhausted and deserved a good rest.  
Gerry walked in behind him. “When he wakes up, tell him I gave him the night off. In fact, you need rest as well, get some sleep. Should I send a couple of people in to help you heal? Jackee maybe?”  
Gerry ducked the pillow Mikhail threw at her and closed the door laughing.

 

Mikhail was turning out the lights when he noticed Ethan’s eyes were open and he was staring at him.  
“Did I hear Gerry said I have the night off?”  
Mikhail nodded.  
“Sweet baby rhino! Can that woman read minds? Because I so needed that.”  
Mikhail proceeded to turn out the lights, they did need rest, a little pick me up. He approached the bed, noticing Ethan had already scooted over to make room for him, he asked anyway, “Do you mind?”  
“Course not. This is your home away from home. I guess. Where do you live? Do you normally live here or do you have a place in the city?”  
Mikhail carefully laid down on his back, once he was as comfortable as he thought he could get he motioned Ethan towards him, the kit came without hesitation. “This is your home away from home now too. And no, I don’t have a place in the city. I- I guess I move about a lot. Between here, Gerry’s, and Pele’s.”  
“That is your friend that lives in my building?”  
“Right next to you actually.”  
“Is that coincidence or planned?”  
Mikhail tightened his arm around Ethan, sliding his hand up and down his arm. “Pele would say there is no such thing as coincidence, but she has lived there for several years, at least seven.”

 

Ethan snuggled in closer, one knee coming up across Mikhail's thigh. “Can we talk for a moment?”  
“I thought that was what we were doing?”  
“Obviously, but can we talk about some of the pack stuff.”  
“I thought you needed your rest?”  
“I do, and so do you, but, I also need some answers.”  
“Alright, what is on your mind little cat?”  
Ethan sighed. “Why haven’t I shifted yet if I am truly a shifter? And you and Gerry told Sparrow he was forbidden to shift for two cycles, I am assuming of the moon, but he and well all of you were able to shift right then with no moon. So do you not need it to be a full moon to shift, is he able to shift in between time and just not able to shift on the full moon? Do all shifter’s need a full moon to shift or just wolves?”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. One question at a time. Okay, Sparrow. Yes, he and we all are capable of shifting without a full moon. But on a full moon, the choice is taken from us, we have no choice but to shift. If it is a full moon and you do not shift, it is very painful. We have to use a special spell or talisman to keep from shifting. Which is what we will employ with Sparrow, he is not to be allowed to shift at all for the next two months. That answered a few of your questions.”  
“Yes, so you can shift whenever you want.”  
“Right, but, it is more painful to shift in between moon cycles, the closer you are to a full moon the easier. There are some shifters who can’t shift unless it is a full moon. We don't know why that is.”  
“Okay, so why haven’t I shifted?”  
“This is the tricky part. For someone who is not born a shifter, they must choose their first shift. If they do not they eventually go crazy. Don’t you feel restless, caged?”  
“Restless, yes, not really caged. So, let me get this straight. What you're telling me is, if I don’t choose to turn I will be eventually driven mad? Why?”  
“Theory is because you are now two parts that equal one whole, and you are keeping your animal caged, most animals and people who aren’t allowed a bit of fresh air and freedom to move about go crazy. That is why most prisons now allow at least 5 minutes of time outside.”  
Ethan lay quiet for several long minutes, gently stroking his fingers back and forth over Mikhail’s well-defined stomach muscles. “Well as a noob shifter, what would you suggest to me? Make my first shift under the full moon, or try my hand at it before?”  
“We usually hunt as a pack for full moon shifts. Things can be a bit intense for a new shifter. Sometimes, depending on the human personality of the new shifter in question, I may need to take them off by themselves for their first shift. I had to do this with Jackee, she is a very docile creature in both forms, very shy. This moon will be her first time out with the pack. I think it will do her good.”  
“What about me?”  
“I- honestly Ethan, everything about this new life and pack politics you're taking it remarkably well. I think you would do well making your first shift with the pack. But a part of me also feels you would benefit from a one on one session.”  
“Okay, is it because you think I am weaker than the rest?”  
“What!? No. I believe this because you seem to be a bit shy about the whole nudity aspect of pack life. Before we had this land to run free on, we use to have to shift with a pack of clothes hidden in strategic places so as not to give any vanilla humans a fright if we stumbled into them after a change. Now, we just change whenever and wherever as long as we are here. Some of the pack members hate clothes and walk completely nude around here, whereas others are at different stages in their comfort level with nudity. Some are only nude in the presence of other on a full moon. I was born a shifter and I’m in relatively good shape, my nudity doesn’t bother me. The nudity of others doesn’t bother me either. When we are here, we are pack, seeing someone naked doesn’t give anyone the right to ogle, touch or harass. I don’t see naked people walking around, I just see people.”  
“I understand. No ogling.”  
Mikhail chuckled, chest bouncing lightly. “I watched you today, you were the perfect gentleman, you didn’t ogle, anyone. You respectfully looked everyone in the face. You are a fast learner, training you ought to be interesting.”  
“Speaking of training, what sort of training is it?”  
“Hand to hand combat, you need to be able to defend yourself without relying on your animal. Also, I must mention, as you and your animal become closer, your senses and reflexes will be that of the animal. The perfect marriage between animal and human is when the host, whichever form you are in, takes the best of both. For example, your animal has a better sense of sight, smell, and taste. So in human form, you will adopt these traits from your beast. A human has better cognitive functions, the ability to think out situations and scenarios. So in animal form, unless you are hunting you would utilize your human way of thinking. But, with all of that being said, you and your animal should always keep an open line of communication. He may pick up on things your human mind may not, and vice versa.”  
“Gotcha. What are the twins?”  
Mikhail was caught off guard with the swift change of conversation. “Um, why do you ask what they are and not who?”  
“Because there is more to them than mere bookstore owners. There is something about them that makes me, my cat, uneasy.”  
"Adriel is an incubus and Ariel is a succubus. An incubus and succubus are demons that-  
“I know what those are. So they aren’t as young as they appear are they?”  
“Nope, they may appear to only be in their early twenties, but they are actually in their mid-forties.”  
Ethan sucked his teeth. “Damn.”

There was no more talking, Mikhail’s eyes were getting heavy, and it had been at least an hour since either of them had spoken, he assumed Ethan’s easy breathing meant he was asleep. He allowed his free hand to come up and cup Ethan’s face before stroking a finger along the jaw.  
“I would like to run with the pack on the full moon, but when I make my first change I want only you to be there.”  
Mikhail’s heart leapt when Ethan started talking. The kit had scared him. He was foolish to think he had been asleep, cats were notorious for lying in wait for hours at a time, waiting for the best time to pounce.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“You didn’t.”  
Ethan chuckled. “I can feel your heartbeat against my cheek silly. I thought you were sleep, when I realized you weren’t I spoke up.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I trust you to keep me safe if anything goes wrong. Who knows how I will be like a cat. I might be like most house cats and be very mischievous.”  
“You’re already that. But why do you think you might need protecting or that things may go sideways?”  
“First off, I’m a cat. Wolves are apart of the canine family, dogs. Also, I saw the way Demo looked at me, that had been a threat. Since wolves mate for life, I don’t have worry about any of them trying to mount me do I?”  
Mikhail was so shocked by Ethan’s question he froze, not breathing, not speaking, nothing.  
Ethan sat up and gently shook Mikhail, “Hey, are you all right?”  
Mikhail slowly started to breathe again turning his head he looked up at Ethan, this kit would be the death of him. “First off, only maybe 5% of the wolves here are mated. Secondly, not everyone here is a wolf, and lastly, what the hell?”  
Ethan looked down sheepishly, “I remembered this documentary I saw about wolves. That they sometimes had big wolf orgies after a successful hunting party. I assumed, or hoped since you are all also human most would be already mated.”  
Mikhail just stared at Ethan, unsure of what to say to him.  
“I mean, at least Gerry is a female alpha; because the documentary had also said the wolf alpha had his pick of the female wolves and who he wanted to mount. At least until he mated.”  
“Um. We aren't exactly the same as our animal brethren. There are times after a hunt that some wolves may engage in sexual acts, in either human or animal form. The hunt raises our adrenaline, but to my knowledge, it is always consensual.” After a from moments of Ethan not saying anything, Mikhail spoke again, “There is a chance we’ll get separated during the hunt if anyone tries something you report it to me or Gerry right away. You understand?”  
Ethan nodded his head and laid back down, arm and leg coming up to drape across Mikhail’s body. He really would try and get a bit of rest before the other shoe decided to fall. And he had a deep-seated feeling that it would.

This time Mikhail knew the kit was actually sleeping. And he followed behind him, he needed his rest, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Ethan woke up to a grumbling stomach. He was famished. He couldn’t remember being this hungry. Checking his watch he saw that it was three in the morning. There was no way anyone would be up to point him to the kitchen. Ethan looked up at Mikhail he was fast asleep and he definitely didn’t want to wake him up. Slipping out of Mikhail’s arms proved easier than he had thought it would be, he was really knocked out. Ethan tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. He tried to remember which way was the front door, he was sure he could find his way to the kitchen from there. Roughly five minutes later Ethan was standing in the biggest kitchen he had ever seen. There were several refrigerators and freezers, but he supposed this place would need several. He opened the first one, jackpot! There were several different types of meat shaved down to be used on sandwiches, mayo cheese, pickles, the whole nine. Ethan started pulling things out, preparing to fix not only himself a couple of sandwiches but also Mikhail, neither of them had eaten anything all day.

Ethan had found some plates and was in the process of piling food on top of bread when the hair on his neck stood up. Grabbing the knife beside the plate he whirled around. Demo and another man was just crossing the threshold of the room.  
“Oh, look what we got here Danny. Our new pretty boy doctor is fixing us a couple of sammiches. Just like all good bitches should.”  
Danny laughed at Demo’s tasteless joke, like a good little lackey.  
“I’m sorry, these aren't for you, and I don’t see any bitches in here except for yours.” Ethan shot back looking pointedly at the man Demo had called Danny. He didn’t want this fight but he couldn't back down either. He could feel his cat stalking back and forth, hackles raised and claws digging in. It almost felt like it was digging his claws into Ethan’s soft insides. The cat wanted to make these two pay for their disrespect.  
Danny lunged at him and Ethan didn’t remember moving, the hand with the knife was just suddenly at the other man’s crotch. “I wouldn’t if I was you, this knife seems pretty sharp, I would hate to flinch and accidentally cut off something you need.”  
“There’s two of us dipshit, do you really think you can take both of us? Your boyfriend doesn't even want to take us on.”  
“I suggest you rethink your last statement,” Mikhail said from the door.  
Ethan was of course instantly relieved but he didn’t dare show it. He kept his eyes on Danny. Most people would say the odds were fair now, but Ethan wasn’t a dummy. He knew Demo and Danny still had the upper hand. Mikhail was injured and Ethan had no clue what he was doing. _Hunt. Hunt. Hunt._ His cat growled at him. _How about no,_ he spoke back. _Their hide is probably tough, they are very hard headed._ The cat settled down but kept pawing on his chest with its claws. _I know I’m not happy either, they are cutting in on our grub time._  
“You don't want this fight Demo. Neither do you Danny." Mikhail said walking further into the room and right up next to Ethan. Mikhail covered Ethan's hand with his own, and slowly took the blade. "I suggest you gentlemen get back to whatever you were doing before harassing the newest member of our pack."  
Demo smirked, "Your time will _come_ , Mikhail. Come on Danny."

Ethan let out a pent-up breath as he sagged against the countertop. "Jeez, thank God you came in when you did."  
"I got cold."


	5. Closer

Ethan and Mikhail elected to take their sandwiches upstairs, not wanting to tempt fate with any more interruptions.   
Mikhail spoke around a mouthful to say, “You did good. I’m proud of you. I really think you and your cat are not only talking but listening to one another. That was not all you back there.” At Ethan’s raised eyebrow Mikhail elaborated. “What I meant, that wasn’t all _old_ you, vanilla you. I have a feeling in the past you would have finished and given those two the sandwiches and just made more. But you stood up to them and you didn’t look or smell scared. Good on you.”  
Ethan’s appetite had diminished somewhat after the scene in the kitchen, Mikhail had told him he needed to eat because a hungry predator was a dangerous predator. He stared at his second sandwich like a kid who didn’t want to eat his vegetables. “I suppose you’re right, the cat and I agreed they were disrespectful bullies, whereas I just wanted to diffuse the situation while saving face he wanted to hunt them and teach them a lesson.”  
Mikhail smiled widely. “Good! That’s great, you two are disagreeing but you’re also rationalizing the situation. I have to admit I like your cat’s idea better,” Ethan stuck his tongue out at Mikhail, “But yours made the most sense. You were outnumbered, definitely not outsmarted. You made the right move.”

Ethan’s cat began purring under the praise. “Oh shut up,” Ethan said out loud. Lucky for him Mikhail didn’t mistake his comment for anything then it was.   
Standing up Mikhail walked over to Ethan where he sat at the desk, “No, your cat did good as well. He should feel good about that, should always reward good behavior while training.” He reached out a hand and scratched along Ethan’s hairline right behind his ear.  
Ethan’s purring became louder.   
“Good kitty. Very good.”   
Without realizing it Ethan butted his head against Mikhail's stomach. Mikhail felt his own cat raise up its head in interest. Stepping back Mikhail let his hand fall back to his side. He stared down at Ethan, at his lips, his bare chest, ruffled hair. He and his cat wanted him. Instead, he turned his back and walked back to the bed, sat down and picked up his sandwich. “Thank you, by the way, these sandwiches are really good, and I had completely forgotten to eat with all the excitement going on around here.” Mikhail could see the disappointment in Ethan’s eyes.  
“No problem. It was my pleasure actually.”  
“To feed me?”  
“Yes. Is that- wrong?”  
“No, no, not at all. It was your cat.”  
“No, maybe we cosigned on this because I’m pretty sure I wanted to make sure you ate, you lost a lot of blood today and you need to heal.”  
“Eat.”  
Ethan pouted. “I don’t want anymore. You’re almost done with your food, will you take half?”  
Mikhail recognized Ethan’s actions for what they were. The kit may not, but he would eventually. Ethan really didn’t have an appetite anymore and the human part of him was compromising his obedience, whereas the cat in him wanted to make sure he ate enough, going so far as to give up its own food to make sure he ate. “Sure.”  
Smiling Ethan carried his plate to Mikhail so he could take half the sandwich. When Mikhail took his half he sat next to him on the bed, unable to resist any further. It was a big bed, he could have easily sat anywhere else on it and not have touched Mikhail, but he and his cat were in agreeance, they wanted to touch Mikhail. The cat had a few other ideas that had Ethan silently gasping in shock, but he kept those to himself.

Mikhail was hyper-aware of Ethan next to him, their thighs touching, arms brushing whenever one of them took a bite of their sandwich, it was torture. But finally they were done eating and he wanted to try something. “Ethan. I want to try something. I want to see what happens when you talk to your cat and give over control.”  
“I’m not sure that is a good ideal.”  
“Why not, my cat and I aren't agreeing right now.”  
“That’s okay. I can handle a small cat, Ethan.”  
Reluctantly Ethan nodded. But he gave his cat a pep talk. _Don’t embarrass me. Don’t attack him or anyone else, and don’t lick him to death._ His inner cat made a coughing sound that sounded strangely like laughing.  
“Okay E, let your little kitty loose.”  
“First off I think you have grossly misjudged my cat, he is huge.”  
“Oh sweetie, that’s what all the boys say.”  
Ethan gaped Mikhail’s joke. Fine, he wanted to meet his ‘little kitty’ he would. Ethan closed his eyes. _Okay, remember what I said. You got five minutes. Can you tell time? Well, I can and I’m timing you, mister._

 

When Ethan opened his eyes again the cat was the one looking out.  
Mikhail smiled. “Hey, big guy.” He petted the cat behind the ears again and was rewarded with a loud purr. “So you and Ethan are getting along very well. But I must insist you become one, stop thinking of yourselves as two separate units.”  
The cat completely in control of Ethan’s body rubbed his head underneath Mikhail’s chin. He pulled back to gauge Mikhail’s reaction to him. He was sure Mikhail was their mate but Ethan was scared of the ideal. He was a silly person. Gently he placed hands on Mikhail's chest, pushing him backwards, and then he pounced. He was aware of Mikhail’s injury and he didn’t want to hurt him so he was careful. He hovered over Mikhail, straddling his form on hands and knees. He licked Mikhail by the mouth and then nuzzled him under the chin. He wasn’t quite sure how this human part of him worked yet. Ethan had thought of some rather interesting things. Things that made the cat happy. Leaning forward slowly, testing Mikhail's reaction to him he pressed his lips to Mikhail's. Not quite sure what to do next he called on Ethan. Ethan knew exactly what to do. He pressed more purposefully against Mikhail’s lips, nipped at the bottom one before sucking on it gently. His cat was purring, he liked the intimacy of the act. Ethan carded a hand through Mikhail's dark locks as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue pass Mikhail’s luscious lips. There was a moan, rather it was him or Mikhail he had no clue, but suddenly Mikhail’s arms were tight around him dragging his body down so they were flush against one another.   
Mikhail kissed Ethan back. He kissed him like a starving man, taking control of the kiss even as Ethan willingly relinquished it. His hands had a mind of their own and they couldn’t seem to touch Ethan enough. They gripped his shoulders, his hips, and finally his ass, pulling him down even as his own hips pressed up. He felt like he would explode from this brief contact. It had been so long.

A growl rent the air. Ethan stopped moving, he tried to pull away from Mikhail but the other man was insistent on devouring his mouth. Under any other circumstances he would have let him, but this growl scared him.  
Suddenly Mikhail became aware of the scent of fear. Ethan was afraid. Was he afraid of him? He stopped kissing the man above him and focused on his face, he looked scared too. “Are you okay, did I hurt you?”  
“No. There was a growl.”  
Mikhail looked around the room, the door was still closed so no one had come in. Then the realization hit him. His head fell back on the bed, bouncing. He was an idiot. Here he was trying to get Ethan to reconcile his two halves and he couldn’t even get his own shit together. Belatedly he realizes his hands were still caressing Ethan's ass, and they were both interested in what he was selling. Sighing, Mikhail patted Ethan on the ass signaling him to get up. He saw the pout that formed on Ethan’s face but he chose to ignore it. “I’m sorry kit, I should have listened to you. And I’m sorry I frightened you. It wasn’t my intention.”  
“That was you who growled? Why?”  
“It’s a long story. One that I’ll tell you soon. But let’s try to get some sleep. Training starts in a couple of hours.”  
“Okay.” Ethan climbed off the bed to turn off the lights. His erection made it very uncomfortable to walk, but the lights had to go if he was gonna try and get some sleep after this. Dammit, Mikhail.

 

Ethan woke up with a cold nose pressed against his face. At first, he thought it must be Mikhail, who else could it be. The nose started moving south. And when it reached his nether regions he jumped up. It was not Mikhail, in fact, Mikhail jumped up when he did. It was the little red fox Jackee.   
“Out of here Jackee! I’m awake, I’m awake.” Mikhail yelled.   
Ethan collapsed on the bed, “Jeez Louise she gave me a fright.”  
Mikhail looked at him, “No she didn’t.”  
“Not like scared fright, but more of like an uncertainty. I don’t know how to explain.”  
“Well, you did give me a fright as you say. One moment we were sleeping and the next you were jumping up, I thought something had happened. Again, trouble seems to follow you around.”  
Ethan playfully hit Mikhail in the arm,   
“Ow, ow, ow!” Mikhail yelled out.  
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn’t think I hit you that hard.”  
Mikhail started laughing.  
Pouting Ethan crossed his arms and said, “Trouble does not follow me around mister. And that was mean Mikhail.”  
“I’m sorry,” Mikhail said still laughing, I couldn’t help myself. " Mikhail pulled Ethan back down and kissed him, the laughter on his lips dying instantly. It was like a fire was lit within them both and suddenly they couldn’t get enough of each other.   
Mikhail had just rolled on top of Ethan when they heard a whine from the door. Groaning Mikhail stopped his assault on Ethan’s mouth and laid his forehead against Ethan’s. “Sorry.” He whispered.  
“Don’t apologize.”

Mikhail rolled off of Ethan and onto his feet in one fluid movement. "I’m up for real Jackee, thank you. I will be down in a moment.” Mikhail gently closed the door in Jackee’s cute little face. “All right E, showtime. Time to show me what you’re really made of.”   
Ethan looked at his watch, “It’s 5:30 in the morning!”  
“Yeah.”  
“We had less than two hours of sleep.”  
“Well, if you hadn’t tried to seduce me, we would’ve had more.”  
Ethan threw a pillow at Mikhail. “Why do we have to be up so early?” he whined.  
“When I’m here we start off training at five, and we start with meditating.” Mikhail walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and tossed them to Ethan.  
“You ass! You had clothes in here the whole time?”  
“Of course, this is my room when I do stay here. Put those on, they will allow you to move more freely than those jeans.”  
“Fine.” Ethan stood up, unbuckling his jeans while watching Mikhail. He watched as his eyes followed his hand on the zipper. He smirked. This was fun teasing Mikhail and knowing he could affect him. When he hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his jeans Mikhail blinked a couple of times and then turned his back. Ethan proceeded to peel the jeans off of himself and let himself imagine it was Mikhail doing the peeling, he sighed.   
“Be careful little cat. Do not start a game you aren’t ready to play.”  
Ethan’s heart rate sped up as he tossed the jeans and pulled up the sweatpants. As soon as the pants were in place Mikhail was across the room and had him pressed against the window.   
Mikhail captured Ethan’s mouth quickly taking what he craved. Stepping back abruptly, he watched with a measure of satisfaction as Ethan reached out to steady himself against the window ledge. “Let’s go Ethan.” Mikhail turned and stalked out of the room.

Ethan had never meditated in his life and it was proving harder than he would’ve thought. He could not shut off his mind. The sound of Mikhail guiding the class did things low in his body. He would really be embarrassed if he had to stand up right now.   
Mikhail could sense Ethan’s unease but he didn’t know why. He walked over to the kit and crouched down, speaking low in his ear. “Let everything go,” Ethan jumped at the sound of his voice, “Just concentrate on your breathing, take a deep breath in, drawing in all of your hopes for the day, and breath out all the negativity clouding your mind.” Mikhail noticed the frustration rolling off of Ethan, “Don’t worry kit, pretty soon it will be like second nature to you.” Standing up Mikhail returned to the front of the crowd, “Okay everyone, good job. Let’s warm up. Let’s start with some stretching.”

Twenty minutes later Ethan was drenched in sweat and was already cursing the day he moved out here. There was no way he would survive the actual training session, especially if this was only the warm-up.  
“Alright everyone, let’s hit the gym.”

Ethan brought up the rear. He was soon joined by Jackee in her human form. She was a petite beauty. Ethan thought it was very weird that her human form was very different from her animal one. She was a red fox, yet her hair was raven black. Her human eyes were a bluish green and her fox eyes were a yellowish green. She was a quiet person and timid, but she seemed to take a liking to him. Ethan smiled at her. “Hi.”  
“Hey. Don’t worry, you'll get the hang of it.”  
“Working out is not my forte.”  
“Soon it will be. Your stamina will increase, you will acquire muscle memory. Your cat will help make it easier. After your first change, everything becomes easier.”  
“Thanks. Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
“Why not? Are you use to people being cruel?”  
“No, not necessarily. Just mostly indifferent.”  
“You and I Ethan are very similar here. I was attacked and made as were you, and because of that we are both considered outsiders by some here.”  
“Oh. So you are proposing we stick together, a band of misfits?”  
“You can be Harry and I’ll be Harmonie. We just need our Ron.”  
Ethan laughed. “I guess Mikhail would be our Dumbledore?”  
“Eww, no. Dumbledore did not have the hots for Harry. I don’t care how much fan fiction you read.”  
“What? Gross.”  
Jackee laughed with him until Mikhail walked up. Playtime is over, sparring time. Ordinarily, I would spar with the newbies, I know how to pull a punch, and how not to hurt a component, but I can’t chance you hurting me so I have paired you and Pierre together. He is pretty new but has previous sparring experience and I believe you two will be a good fit.”

Mikhail walked the group through several sparring exercises, Ethan was a bit slow in picking up the movements, he didn’t yet understand how his body moved and he had no concept of pacing himself. As he had heard Jackee tell him, it would all come in due time and after his first turn, things would seem easier. They didn’t know why that was, it just was.

Mikhail was just moving away from Ethan and Pierre and moving towards Jackee and her sparring partner Litha when he heard Ethan cry out in pain. The kit could take a hit so if he had cried out, it was serious. Just as he was turning back towards Ethan, another cry rang out, Jackee. What in the world. He didn’t know who to tend to first. Jackee was far more fragile than Ethan, but Ethan hadn’t made his first turn yet meaning he was physically still just like a human. Gerry rushed over taking the guesswork from him she went to Jackee’s side, allowing him to go to Ethan. He didn’t rush, he didn’t panic. Squatting down next to Ethan he saw he had bruise forming on the side of his face, it was big and ugly, but it was his wrist that was causing him the pain, he had it cradled against his body, tears swam in his eyes, but not one fell. Mikhail looked up at Pierre. There wasn’t a drop of remorse on his face. Mikhail’s gut told him he’d done this on purpose. “What happened Pierre?”   
“I’m not sure, I guess I caught him off guard he brought his hand up at the wrong time.”  
“But you know how to pull your hits, why didn’t you?”   
“Sorry. I guess I was distracted by how pretty he is.”   
“Out,” Mikhail said it quietly but everyone heard the steel in his voice. If Pierre didn’t leave now, he would be leaving on a stretcher. “Is it broke?”  
“I am not one hundred percent sure but I don’t think so. I hope not. Mikhail I-”  
Mikhail broke Ethan’s comment off with a look, he knew what he was about to say and he didn’t want him to say it in front everyone. He helped Ethan up and they walked over to where Jackee lay. It was clear that she did suffer a broken arm. “What the hell has gotten into all of you? Has everyone suddenly forgotten how to spar safely?” He made eye contact with Litha, he was positive this was not an accident either, she was actually smiling, he knew that Gerry saw it two. She helped Jackee up and the four of them walked from the gym and back to the main part of the house.  
“We need to set her arm. So that it doesn’t heal wrong.”   
“Yeah, I know, I’ll set and wrap her arm in the room.”

 

They made it to the room without incident, but once there Gerry spoke up first. “Jackee, what happened? I know what I saw but I want your version.”  
Mikhail pulled two ace bandages from a drawer and sat Jackee down. He waited for her to begin telling what happened before quickly setting her arm.  
“I had my arms up blocking when I heard Ethan cry ou- owwww!”  
“Sorry, Jack. Continue.”   
“I heard Ethan cry out and when I looked that was when Litha hit me. I don’t know if it was on purpose because I was not looking at her.”  
“I saw the whole thing,” Gerry announced. “Just as little Jackee said, she looked away and then Litha purposely kicked her in the arm.” Gerry took over wrapping Jackee’s arm while Mikhail went to examine Ethan.

He made the kit sit on the bed. “What happened E?” Mikhail felt up along Ethan’s arm from elbow to wrist, it was broke. He sighed. “Fuck. It’s broke Ethan.” Ethan sighed but still did not speak up. “Ethan, talk to me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What in the world are you sorry about?”  
“I should have been able to defend myself.”  
“Tell me what happened Ethan.”  
“We were sparring. Pierre said to look and pointed at you and then he kicked me, I guess just like Jackee. I guess you were right Mikhail, trouble follows me around.”  
Mikhail smiled grimly while he wrapped Ethan’s wrist. “You really are Harry Potter. And I most certainly am not Dumbledore.” When Ethan looked up at him he winked.   
“I suppose you all think that I am Professor McGonagall?”  
“Naturally,” Mikhail answered.

“Okay, Let’s get the kids to bed to jump start their healing. Big night tonight.”  
“Um, I have to take a shower first. I am muy gross. And what is tonight?”  
“Full moon.” Mikhail, Gerry, and Jackee all said in unison.   
“Oh.”  
“I’m with Ethan, I need a shower before I can lay down. I’ll be back in about a half hour.” Jackee left out.   
“I’m going to make sure she makes it there and back without any problems,” Gerry said before following behind Jackee.

  
“Why do I get the feeling they were just trying to give us privacy?”  
“That’s women for you, all-knowing. They often know things before we ourselves know. Come on kit, let’s get you that shower you so desperately want. “   
Ethan followed Mikhail into the adjourning bathroom, it was a beautiful bathroom and he had fallen in love with it the moment he first saw it yesterday. It was done in a deep brown and gold. The shower bath combo was big enough to seat three to four grown men.

Mikhail started running the water, mind wandering as he waited for the water to warm up. He needed a shower, he also needed to be present when Ethan and Jackee laid down to heal, he wondered if he could talk Ethan into them showering together.   
“I like the water pretty hot, so if you don’t, you need to set the temperature to whatever you are comfortable with.”  
Mikhail looked at Ethan, he had already stripped out of his sweats and underwear and was casually leaned against the counter naked.   
“I hope we have more bandages?”  
“Of course.” Mikhail turned away with much difficulty. He felt like he could stare at Ethan all day. He really was beautiful but in a masculine way. And every time someone pointed it out he wanted to cover Ethan up and hide him away. One day Ethan would also realize how good looking he was and he wouldn’t stick around to see what might develop between them. “I think the water is sufficiently warm for you. Go ahead and get in. I wish we had time for you to take a bath, you're going to be very sore, your body isn’t used to the workout.”  
“That’s okay. I’ll take what I can get.” Ethan stepped past Mikhail and into the shower.  
Ethan wouldn't kid himself into thinking he was irresistible, but he had thought Mikhail saw something in him appealing and had hoped he would join him in the shower. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe Mikhail had just been going along with Ethan’s advances. Because if Ethan was going to throw himself at him, why not?

 

It was a little difficult trying to wash with one hand, he couldn't even get the rag Mikhail had handed him lathered properly, at this rate he’d be here all night trying to shower.   
The showers sliding glass door opened and Mikhail stepped into the shower with him. This time Ethan did look down at the package, nice!  
The look of relief that passed over Ethan’s face when Mikhail stepped in had him feeling both like an ass for not thinking about the fact that the kit would need help and also like a superhero simply because he was needed. “Here let me help you.”  
“Thank you! I was starting to think I would be here all night just trying to get the rag lathered up. You all should really have pump soaps for those that are injured, it would make it easier.”  
“And that is why we need a physician around here, we have never thought of that.” Mikhail had started washing Ethan’s back. “Kind of makes me feel dumb for not having thought of it, especially with how many times I’ve been injured.”  
“You shouldn’t, your job is to serve and protect, you’re like the police of the pack. It’s not your job to think of everything.”  
Mikhail's hands were turning Ethan around so he could get his front, “I know, but doesn't stop me from feeling responsible.”  
“Something tells me you put far too much responsibility on your own shoulders”

Mikhail didn’t reply, but after a few moments, he chuckled.  
Ethan opened his eyes not even realizing he had closed them. “What?”  
Nothing. I just like when you do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Purr.”  
“Oh.” Ethan’s face started to redden.  
“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I like it. It lets me know I’ve done something you like.” Mikhail finally lets his hand drop lower to wash between Ethan’s thighs. Ethan sighed, eyes closing again. His cock went from mildly interested to standing at attention.   
Mikhail couldn’t keep himself from tasting Ethan again. He kissed him lightly, dipping his tongue in for just a sample. When Ethan turned to face him he took the hand with the rag and washed between his cheeks as he continues to slowly kiss him. The purring was back, but to Mikhail, it sounded extra loud. Pulling back he guided Ethan under the spray of water rinsing him of the soap. He wished that had time to fully explore one another. Mikhail had the feeling Ethan coming would be an experience he didn’t want to miss. After he was satisfied that Ethan was fully rinsed he rinsed the rag and lathered it up again for himself. He began washing himself when he felt Ethan’s hand on his.  
“Can I return the favor?”  
Mikhail stared at Ethan, eyes moving all over his face, taking in every nuance. Finally, he settled on, “I don’t that is a good idea. We need to be out of this shower in a couple of minutes.” Ethan looked hurt. He hadn’t wanted to hurt his feelings so he told him another reason for telling him no. “Also, I want to take my time with you. Not a rush coupling in the shower.”  
Ethan swallowed hard around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat at Mikhail’s words. Mikhail wanted to take his time. Well to hell with that, Ethan wanted to see Mikhail lose his cool for once. He batted his eyes and looked away just as he took Mikhail in hand. He was long and thick. The soap and water running down Mikhail's front eased the way for Ethan’s hand.  
Mikhail braced his hand on the shower door as Ethan stroked him, dear God he felt like he was going to pass out. He let his breath out shakily. “E-Ethan...please, not now.”  
Ethan allowed water to run down Mikhail rinsing the soap from his shaft before taking the length of him in his mouth.  
Mikhail's hand flew to the back of Ethan's head and his legs threatened to give out. He wouldn’t last long at this rate. Ethan had an expert mouth. Easing his cock in and out of mouth, his hand working in tandem to bring him to completion.  
Ethan removed his hand to stroke himself in time to Mikhail's thrust in and out of his mouth. It felt good giving the big guy something, he just wished they had time for more. Abruptly Mikhail pulled away and started stroking himself feverishly. He leaned back against the wall just as he started to come.  
It landed on Ethan’s chest and thigh but was washed away by the water just seconds later. Ethan continued to stroke himself as he looked up at Mikhail in his afterglow. He was gorgeous.   
Mikhail slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Ethan. “Finish it.”  
Ethan laid back, stroking himself slowly. Luckily it was his left hand that had been hurt and not his dominant right hand.  
“Faster.”  
Ethan pumped himself faster, eyes closing as he imagined Mikhail touching him, taking what he needed from him and then finishing, face screwed up in pleasure as he came.   
Mikhail almost came again just from watching Ethan finish himself to completion.

 

When Ethan had finished he lay there for a moment water running over his middle washing the come from his sated body. Oh, he could definitely use a nap now. He let Mikhail help him up from the bottom of the tub. He felt boneless and just wanted to lay down.   
Mikhail washed Ethan down again quickly and then himself. They needed to be out of the shower two minutes ago. He did not want any awkward meetings in the middle of their bedroom. Their bedroom? Oh geez, when did he start thinking like that? He toweled Ethan off and handed him a pair of gym shorts the more skin showing the better for healing. He donned a pair of boxer briefs himself and they exited the bathroom.

Thank goodness Jackee and Gerry hadn't returned yet. He elected to change Ethan’ bandage while they waited. He felt like Ethan should be in the middle since Jackee was pretty comfortable with him. And Mikhail wanted to be near Ethan as well. He explained that to him.   
“That’s fine. But I had thought maybe she should be between the two of us, you know so she feels protected.”   
"Well, we can spoon. I’ll hold you, and you’ll hold her.”  
“All right.” Ethan watched through half closed eyes as Mikhail towel dried his hair and the ran a comb through it.   
“You look like you are about to pass out and it is only noon.”  
“Only noon?” Ethan said with a yawn. You got me up at an ungodly hour yesterday after drinking me under the table the night before. Then you put me through an emotional wringer with Sparrow and Demo not once, but twice yesterday. Then up before sunrise. And! You made me exercise. I think I am entitled to a nap.”  
Before Mikhail could respond Gerry and Jackee walked in. “What did he mean by twice Mikhail?” Gerry asked, concern evident in her voice.   
Mikhail offered Ethan a hand up and led him to the bed. He climbed on the bed first then helped Ethan and Jackee up while he explained to Gerry what had gone down in the kitchen with Demo and Danny.  
Gerry shook her head, I swear something needs to be done about Demo. 


	6. Nothing Like the First Time

Ethan was in heaven. Mikhail had him cocooned in his arms and he, in turn, had a beautiful woman in his arms that made him feel normal and not small. He sighed and Mikhail nuzzled his neck and followed it with a kiss.   
“Is this crazy or what?” Jackee asked, “A wolf, a cat, and a fox.”  
“I’m only theoretically a cat until I actually shift.”  
“It won’t be long for that now, will it.”  
“I guess not.”  
Jackee turned so that she was facing Ethan. She placed a kiss on his nose. “Don’t be nervous. The first time can be scary but you’ll have the pack. Backing you.”  
“Actually Jackee, it will be just Ethan and me for his actual change, it’s the way he wants it. And then if all goes well we’ll meet up with the pack.”  
“Oh. Like I did with Gerry. That’s cool.” Jackee draped her arm over Ethan, scooting in closer until she had a hand on Mikhail. “Good day.”

There was no more talking after that. Ethan was bone tired but couldn’t sleep. He was so worried about his shift. What if something went wrong.  
Ethan tried to utilize some of Mikhail's methods for meditating. Breathing deep, trying to calm his mind. Mikhail periodically placed kisses on the back of his neck until he fell asleep. He woke up to Jackee running her hands through his hair. Mikhail was gone. “Where’s Mikhail?”  
“He went to help Gerry issue punishments and to secure Sparrow for the night.”  
“What time is it?”   
“It’s night. Not sure what time though. He told me not to wake you. Sorry.”  
“No worries, I feel one hundred times better than I did.”  
“But you’re still nervous.”  
“I’m still nervous.”  
Jackee eased herself into a sitting position. “Up. I wanna try a breathing exercise with you. I teach yoga in my muggle life.”  
Ethan sat up. “To be honest I’m feeling more like Frodo Baggins heading to Mount Doom.”  
“Don’t be so fatalistic. Life is good. Life will be better after the change.”  
“Okay, so what do I need to do?”  
“It’s a little different than what Mikhail teaches but it works really well for those who can’t seem to get out of their own head. So sit back with your back straight against the wall. Your spine should be properly aligned. Good. Now you should cross your legs. Okay, now I’m gonna sit in your lap, like you’re a chair. You are going to concentrate on my breathing and mimic it. Got it?”  
“Yup, let’s do it.”

Mikhail walked into his room and was taken aback. What in the world? Jackee was in Ethan’s lap but their breathing was totally synced. He hadn’t seen the kit this calm and mellow since the night he had started at the shop with Gerry. He would have to ask Jackee about this. She opened one eye and looked at him, offering a smile before closing her eyes again. She went through a couple of exercises to demonstrate for Mikhail what they had accomplished. He was floored by it. The kit for once was out of his own head. And he was purring, which meant he was truly relaxed. He hated to break this up but it was time to get out there.   
“Ethan, it’s time to get moving.” He watched as Ethan opened his eyes over Jackee’s head, she really was a small woman and made Ethan look big in comparison. But if you put Ethan next to him he looked small and petite. Mikhail knew he was a big guy and it had never bothered him before. Jackee stood up and walked to the edge of the bed and Mikhail helped her down.   
Ethan felt great. He felt optimistic about the change for once he and his cat had a heart to heart and he was positive the night would go well. He would have to thank Jackee.   
Ethan rolled forward onto his knees and one good hand. Jackee winked at him as she left the room.   
Ethan smiled at her before making eye contact with Mikhail.   
Mikhail’s breath froze in his throat. Ethan would be a force to be reckoned with when he came into his cat fully. He was already graceful, sensual and that was only after one yogic breathing session with Jackee. If he and Ethan became serious he might need to keep her around.   
Ethan brought his legs around sliding off the bed. Keeping eye contact he approached Mikhail, whose mouth had refused to close since walking in. “If you don’t close that mouth, someone might put something in it.” Ethan rose up on tippy toes and licked into his mouth, “Too late.” Mikhail crushed his mouth to Ethan’s, the kit was playing with fire. He hadn’t been kidding about the adrenaline the change brought on making their beast feel sexual. He didn’t want to mount Ethan as animals. He wanted their first time to be in human form. And who knew if his wolf would even want Ethan’s cat. That was intraspecies and who knew how that worked. Breaking apart Mikhail held Ethan at arm's length. “We should talk.”  
“Okay.”

  
“We usually don’t allow newbies to shift for the first time if they are injured. But the thing of it is shifting the first time hurts. And you’re already in pain so Gerry and I feel it is worth the risk of more pain because if you shift successfully it will heal your wrist completely.”  
“Okay.”  
“If you don’t feel like the risk is worth it, you don’t have to do it.”  
“I want to.”  
“Okay. Good. Let’s go.” They started for the door and then Mikhail stopped and faced Ethan, “Oh yeah, the twins are here.”  
“I figured. You said you keep people from shifting with a talisman or a spell, who else would you call?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Of course. I may not want to be alone with them ever, or eat or drink anything they offer again, but I’m good.”  
“I’m sorry things got outta hand the other night.”  
“Eh, had it not I never would’ve got you in my bed. On second thought, I’m sorry you got hurt, and that was the way I was got you in my bed. Jeez, okay let’s stop talking about it.”

The twins waited at the bottom of the stairs, both looked sufficiently contrite.   
“We are so sorry boo, we didn’t mean for things to go the way they did. But you were just so tasty.” Adriel apologized first.  
His sister added, “Yeah, we’re very sorry. I shouldn’t have tricked you into drinking.”   
“We feed on a lot of people, some shifters. But you Ethan was giving us so much to feed on and didn’t show any sign of weakening, but we shouldn’t have taken advantage. And if you ever allow us to feed on you again we will respect your boundaries.”  
“Apology accepted, now if you’ll excuse us, I have some shifting to do.”  
“What have you done to him Mikhail he is like a new man.”  
Mikhail shrugged his shoulders at Adriel, “He’s just more comfortable in his skin I suppose.”  
“What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on that wall when Mikhail finally beds him.”

  
On the front lawn, Ethan asked Mikhail, “He does realize we can hear him right?”   
Mikhail smiled down at Ethan, I believe that was his intention.” Ethan stopped walking abruptly, Mikhail saw why when he looked back up.  
“Oh, aren’t you two just the cutest. Watch your back out there Ethan, I would hate for your first run with the pack to go awry.”  
“Is that a threat Demo?”  
“No, just some friendly advice to your new boy toy.” Demo, Pierre, and Litha sauntered off, all as nude as the day they were born.  
“Well, I guess we found our Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.”  
Mikhail chuckled and captured Ethan’s hand, let’s go.

  
They walked for about twenty minutes in peace, taking in the sounds of the night and the beauty of the forest around them. Finally, Mikhail stopped in a small clearing near a stream. “Okay, we have reached our first stop. We will change here and then meet up with the pack.” Mikhail immediately shed his boxer briefs and waited for Ethan to do the same. “Don’t get nervous now, you got this. Do you want to watch me shift first? Or do-”  
“No, I’ll go first. You’ll know if something is wrong.”  
“All right.” The night was chilly but adrenaline was already pumping through Mikhail’s body. The change was near, his wolf anticipated being able to run free.   
Ethan stepped out of his shorts, only mildly self-conscious, his cat spoke to him, reassuring him that he would not be lost in the body of the cat, they would coexist like they currently do in Ethan’s body. Ethan lowered his body to the ground shivering from the cold. He didn’t know if it was easier to shift from a standing position or sitting position, but considering he would be walking around on all fours he figured he should probably sit. Ethan looked up at Mikhail one last time before he closed his eyes. I want to run in my cat form. He thought. I want to be one with my cat.  
Mikhail gasped. Ethan was changing, he had never seen anyone change so effortlessly for the first time. It was like Ethan breathed his cat into existence. One moment he was a man kneeling on the ground and the next a Clouded Leopard stood there. Ethan was beautiful. He had a melanistic coat that looked black, but up close you could see a pattern of stripes and blotchy circles. His eyes were a dark amber color. Ethan approached him and nuzzled his leg before licking him across the face.   
Laughing Mikhail stood up, “Okay, I’m right behind you.”  
Mikhail’s change was quicker, he’d been shifting all his life. But he could tell something was different about tonight's change. Panicked he loped over to the stream. It was like looking into a mirror, the stillness of its surface with the moon overhead. Ethan trotted up next to him, rubbing along his side. Mikhail continued to stare at the image reflected back to him. There were two cats shown there. Ethan in all his dark beauty and Mikhail, a light colored Persian Leopard. His first time in cat form and he couldn't help but marvel at how different his cat was from his human form or even his wolf form. Mikhail leaped back from the water and ran in a circle, Ethan followed behind chasing Mikhail. They jumped and lunged at each other, two big cats delighting in the company of each other.

  
Mikhail stiffened, he could hear the approach of several wolves. They were trying to be quiet but they were traveling too densely to properly conceal their footfalls. Mikhail nudged Ethan in the side pushing him towards the far side of the trees. He leaped up into the tree hoping Ethan would understand. He did.   
Ethan heard the wolves approaching. He knew that couldn’t be good. He and Mikhail were up in the tree but instinct told him he needed to move further away from the approaching wolves. He took off, moving as silently as he could from tree to tree. Pausing, he looked back to make sure Mikhail was following. He didn’t see him. He let out a series of short calls that sounded like a cough. Mikhail was suddenly by his side nudging again with his head. They needed to move. Ethan led the way at first choosing their path carefully. When he was convinced they had lost their pursuers he dropped down out of the trees.   
Mikhail dropped down after him. The pack’s land was vast and they should be able to run for the night without ever running into another member. He felt bad, he’d told Jackee if everything went well they would meet up with her, that was out of the question now. He hoped he didn’t worry the little fox too badly.

Ethan lay on the ground licking at a paw. His stomach grumbled. Mikhail laughed inside his mind. Leave it to Ethan to remind them that they hadn’t eaten. This was one of the areas a lot of newbies had a problem with, hunting for food. The hunting part was fun to them, but when it came to the eating their prey, they either refused to eat it or was plagued by remorse the next day. Ethan stood up and ran two circles around him before taking off into the trees. Mikhail raced after him, enjoying the feel of muscle bunching and releasing within him. When he was a wolf he didn’t have this amount of raw power, it was exhilarating. He caught up to Ethan who was lying in wait, watching a deer. He had his head lowered almost onto his front paws, his hindquarters were slightly raised in the air and he wiggled his tail just ever so slightly and before Mikhail could blink Ethan pounced, taking the deer down quickly and easily. He was a natural.

Ethan was small in comparison to Mikhail, but that was true in human form as well. He took down the deer but he was having a tough time dragging the deer over to Mikhail. He finally stopped trying and looked back at Mikhail as to say, “I killed it, you can come get your own damn dinner.”  
Mikhail nuzzled Ethan’s side, thanking his mate for getting the food. Mikhail froze. His mate? He’d save that argument for another day he settled down next to Ethan as they shared the deer. Mikhail was still worried how Ethan would take the killing of the animal tomorrow, but for now, they would feast.

Ethan woke up snuggled next to Mikhail in a canopy up in the trees. Oh boy, how were they gonna get down? “Mikhail.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Wake up Mikhail, we have a problem.”  
Mikhail woke up instantly thinking problem meant pack. When he opened his eyes though he instantly saw what the problem was. He laughed nervously. He’d never had this kind of problem as a wolf. They were too high off from the ground to simply jump but being nude meant they couldn’t simply shimmy down the trunk.   
Ethan stood up. After being in the cat all night he understood his body and the laws of physics as it pertained to his body a bit better.  
“Be careful Ethan.”   
Ethan easily balanced on the balls of his feet, dropping down several branches to see if it would hold their weight. Of course, it would, as cats, they outweighed their human form easily. “Come on Mik, we can go down a bit further and then make a jump for it.”  
Mikhail followed Ethan's progress exactly, he seemed to be the expert, and he definitely didn’t want to hurt himself while he had no clothing to protect himself.   
Ethan got on the lowest branch capable of holding their individual weights, carefully he crouched down so that he balanced on his feet and gripped the branch between his hands. He jumped off swinging out so that he landed in a crouch on the ground. “I’m fine, you try.”  
Mikhail didn’t know if it was the wolf in him but he was very skeptical of being fine after jumping from this height.   
“Come on babe you got this.”   
Ethan’s words gave Mikhail pause. Babe? Ethan had just called him babe like a real boyfriend like they were in a real relationship. Or at the very least dating.   
“Mikhail, stop being a scaredy cat, get your ass down here. I’m starving and I need to clean the deer from between my teeth.”  
Well, he guess it was safe to assume Ethan had no remorse or guilt about hunting the deer.   
Ethan stood at the base of the tree with his hand on his hip, freezing his ass off because Mikhail was suddenly afraid of heights. If he wasn’t so cold he would think their situation was humorous. Jumping up Ethan grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up. He was a couple of branches lower than Mikhail still. “Come on gorgeous. I was just joking. You can do this.” When Mikhail still did not move Ethan climbed back up to meet him. “What’s wrong? How can a cat be afraid of heights? And I thought you said you were a wolf?”  
Mikhail was in awe of Ethan. “How did you climb back up here? That is at least a 5 to 6-foot drop from the lowest branch to the ground.”  
“I called on my inner kitty as you told me too. You need me, I had to try.”  
Mikhail leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Ethan’s, he was too good to be true. “Can we talk about how I’m afraid of heights when we get back? I don’t want to be out here much longer. Gerry might send out a search party and then we’ll have to explain what I’m doing in a tree.”  
“Okay. I’ll help you climb down.” Ethan stood up easily balancing on his feet. “Give me your hand Mikhail.” Once Mikhail was standing Ethan guided him to the trunk giving him something more substantial to hold on to. “Okay, I am going to go to the next branch and I’ll help you down branch by branch.” Ethan jumped down to next branch. Holding on to the trunk he reached up, “Give me your hand baby. When I take your hand brace yourself on the trunk and then jump down.”   
Mikhail was beyond terrified of hurting himself from this height but he had to trust Ethan and get out of this tree. Following Ethan’s direction, he made it down to the lowest of the branches.

Ethan wasn’t sure how to coerce Mikhail off this last branch. It wasn’t that big of a jump. “Alright, last branch baby. You’re going to give me your hand and lower yourself to a crouch. Once you’re crouching you will sit on the branch and then jump. Call on your inner cat for help.”  
Mikhail closed his eyes trying to find his cat. He was lounging licking his massive paws. He was amused that Mikhail was afraid to jump. _Please help me._ The leopard came forward brushing past the petrified wolf. Mikhail opened his eyes letting go of Ethan’s hand he jumped. He lands in a crouch. But he was on the ground safe and sound. He collapsed on the ground breathing hard.   
Ethan jumped down beside Mikhail. “You did it. I am so proud of you! But I am freezing, can we please go find our clothes.” Ethan helped Mikhail up.

  
Mikhail was so grateful to Ethan getting him out the tree he grabbed him kissed him soundly before twirling him around in a circle. “You’re cold? I’ll warm you up.” Mikhail was being completely innocent in his attempt to warm up Ethan, wrapping his arms around the shorter man he alternated between rubbing his arms and hugging him trying to warm him up.  
Ethan giggled because he knew Mikhail wasn’t trying to seduce him yet it was working all the same. “Mikhail, I appreciate this but we should just find our clothes and get back. I don’t want to bring any more attention to us than there already will be.”   
“Why would me warming you-” Mikhail understood the moment he let Ethan go to turn him so they faced one another. “All right let’s go. The cold air should make quick work of that.” Mikhail felt like a kid again. Why on earth was he suddenly the shy one? Something about last night shook his confidence but raised Ethan’s. It looked good on him.  
Ethan felt good, he was also feeling bold. He slipped his hand into Mikhail's as they walked. “We have a long walk ahead of us.”  
“Yup. I have a couple of ideas for the next time we run together.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, I was thinking about it while I was trying not to break my neck in the tree. Thank you for helping me.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, it was my pleasure. Besides, you would’ve done it for me.”  
“You are amazing, you know that?” Mikhail stopped walking so he could look Ethan in the eyes, letting him see he was serious. I know very few people who adapt as well as you have to this life. And when you shifted last night, it looked effortless. Did it hurt?”  
Ethan suddenly self-conscious avoided eye contact and shook his head, “No, not really, basically just my wrist.”  
“Amazing.”

  
It took them a little over an hour to gather their clothes and head back to the house. “We are so late. Normally the day after a hunt we all cook and eat together” Ethan’s stomach rumbled with the talk of food. “I swear you are always hungry, how do you keep your figure?”  
Ethan not realizing Mikhail was joking answered, “I use to watch my calorie intake, now it seems like it’s just natural. The amount of food I use to eat before leaves me starving, but I don't see an increase in weight.”  
“Nice to know you had to work to look that good.”  
Ethan was shocked by Mikhail’s comment he stopped walking. “What?”  
Mikhail hadn’t realized Ethan had stopped walking. “What, what?”  
“This good?”  
“Yeaaah. Did I say something wrong?” Mikhail was stumped. He didn’t mean any harm in what he said he thought back over what he said and couldn’t find anything wrong with it.  
“No, you didn’t say anything wrong.”  
“Then why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Sorry, it’s just, well, you said I look good. You find me attractive.”  
“Yeah, I thought that was a given at this point.”  
“Have you not seen how gorgeous you are Mikhail? For you to tell me you think I’m good looking, it blows my mind is all.”   
“I don’t get people,” Mikhail said as he started walking again.   
Ethan walked up, “What don’t you get?”  
Mikhail shrugged, “Take you, for instance, of course, I find you attractive, I haven’t been able to keep my hands off you since we were introduced. I don’t even see what you see in me. I'm just a big-”  
“Don’t you dare say dumb! There is nothing dumb about you.” Ethan smiled slyly, he wanted to lighten the mood so he said, “But there is plenty big about you.”   
Mikhail reached for him but Ethan danced out of his reach, jogging backward for a spell before he turned around and yelled over his shoulder, “If you want me, catch me!”  
Mikhail growled before taking off after Ethan. He was infuriating. But he had also brought smiles and laughter to his life. It wasn’t Ethan’s fault that trouble followed him around like a shadow. Both of Mikhail’s beast wanted him to give chase. His wolf wanted to catch him and teach him a lesson for running off like that and his leopard wanted to let the kit win. It would cost nothing to let him think he had bested Mikhail.

The line of cabins was in sight, Ethan slowed down to a jog. When he reached the first cabin he stopped. He was breathing hard but it felt good. “You- you let me- win.” He managed to get out with deep breaths.   
Mikhail tapped him on the ass, “That’s because I liked the view so much.”  
Ethan beamed at him, “You’re turning into a regular flirt you know that?”  
“Only with you.”  
“Yeah, that better be the truth, otherwise you might wanna look out the next time we hunt together.”  
“That was nice, wasn’t it?”  
“It was. Now come on. Stop your yapping and feed me!”  
“How can you eat so much? You’re teeny.” Mikhail saw something pass over Ethan’s face. He couldn’t read the expression it was gone too quickly, but he had a distinct impression that he had hurt his feelings.   
“Standing next to you everyone seems small.”   
Mikhail grabbed Ethan around the waist and pulled him against him, “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I think you’re perfect the way you are.”  
“Don’t worry Mik, we all can’t be 6’3, 300 pounds.”  
“6’4, and 325 pounds.”  
“Yeah, that.” Ethan twisted out of his arms and made for the main house.

The house smelled like heaven. Ethan thought. He hoped there was food left. As if reading his mind Gerry stepped out of the kitchen with two covered plates, “Follow me.”   
Mikhail and Ethan made eye contact, Mikhail shrugged he had no idea what was up. But he couldn’t wait to dig into the food.


	7. Devastation

“Tell me everything. Namely why you never met up with the pack and why you’re so late.” Gerry ordered handing them each a plate as they sat.   
Ethan started to talk first with a huge smile on his face “It was amazing! I-”  
“Eat kit, I know you’re starving.”  
Ethan pulled the cover off his food and his stomach growled again.  
Mikhail chuckled before giving Gerry his full attention. “Answer to both those questions, I turned into a cat last night.”  
Gerry sat down behind her desk. “But how-how?”  
Mikhail shrugged as he took the cover off his own plate. “I don’t know. Ethan asked that I watch him turn first, which was the most amazing thing I have ever seen by the way.” Gerry raised a brow at Mikhail’s unveiled enthusiasm. “He practically melted into his leopard-”  
“Wait- Ethan is a leopard too?”  
“A Clouded Leopard if my memory serves me right. Gorgeous, he has a melanistic coat. He even said the only pain was from his wrist. Isn’t that amazing? I don’t know anyone who shifted as effortlessly as he did on his first turn. Born or made. And! Get this Gee, he took a deer down without hesitation. I am in awe of this kid.”  
“I see.”   
Ethan was blushing profusely, he had never heard Mikhail get so excited about anything, and it was he who was exciting him right now.   
“But that, doesn't exactly explain why you were late?”   
Now it was Mikhail’s turn to blush, his darker complexion going dusty. “That is-”  
“We ran pretty far to get away from some of the pack. After we had changed, just minutes actually, Demo and crew tried to sneak up on us. We took to the trees and put as much distance between us and them.”  
“And,” Ethan reached out taking Mikhail’s hand squeezing briefly before letting go. “When we woke up in the trees me and my wolf panicked. I couldn’t get out the tree. This acrobat had to talk me out the tree, even hold my hand a couple of times.”  
Gerry smiled, “Just like a real mate.”

“Wait one cotton pickin minute, wolf? You turned into a cat like me last night. When I saw your leopard I thought you had been joking about being a wolf.”  
Mikhail noticed that Ethan was so focused on his animals that he had completely ignored Gerry. He knew his leader, and he knew she had only done that to get a rise out of him and maybe to see how Ethan took it. Turning to Ethan he explained the nature of his dual animals. “I am a born shifter. I was born to a wolf shifting family and have always shifted into a wolf. Until last night.”   
“What was different about last night?”  
“You.”  
Gerry took over the story, “Mikhail had been attacked by a Persian Leopard several years back. I sensed in him a second beast, his leopard, but he had never turned. This was something unheard of. Shifters get attacked by other shifters all the time. This was the first time that I'd heard of where a shifter was infected with another strand of lycanthropy.”  
Mikhail talked around a mouth full of food. “Ethan, you saw me shift into a wolf, remember? When Sparrow tried to run.”  
“That’s right! How could that slip my mind? Your wolf is gigantic and beautiful. Dark like you, but your leopard is light. That is so weird.”  
“I was thinking the same thing.”  
“So, I’m guessing the pack doesn’t know?”  
Gerry nodded. “I wasn’t sure they should know, besides he had never turned before, it didn’t seem pertinent.”  
“And now?”  
“We have to tell them.” Now that I’ve shifted the scent of my cat will be more pronounced.”  
“Can’t we just tell them they are smelling me? My scent is all over you because we have been sleeping in the same bed.”  
Gerry smiled at Ethan like a mother would, “That won’t work. You’d scent is different than Mikhail’s. We have to tell them.”

Gerry’s office door burst open. “I knew there was something wrong with you! Now everyone will know. You don’t deserve the job of enforcer!”   
It was Demo, Ethan just wanted to ram his head into the big guy’s stomach. He was such a bully. Ethan stood up, placing himself between Demo and Mikhail; not even realizing what he’d done until Mikhail placed a hand on his arm.  
“Even the bitch has more cojones than you. Are you gonna let your bitch fight all your battles?”

Mikhail was standing up when Gerry yelled “Enough! You will not use that language in my office. If you want to insult each other take it outside.”  
“Gladly,” Mikhail growled the words. He tried to step around Ethan to follow Demo outside but Ethan wouldn’t allow him.  
“Mik, be smart about this, don’t let him goad you into a fight. You’re still hurt, internally. And don’t try to deny it, I see the bruises.”  
Ethan’s hand was on Mikhail's chest, he covered it with his own. “I am the pack’s enforcer, it is my job to put errant pups in their place.” Removing Ethan’s hand he walked out of the office.

  
Ethan turned to Gerry. “Why did you suggest they handle this outside?”   
“It is the pack way. Demo will challenge Mikhail again, he can’t help himself. But I also know Mikhail, he will put an end to this. He will banish Demo when he loses.”  
“And if he doesn’t lose?”  
“Mikhail will win. He has too much at stake.”

  
A crowd had gathered outside and Mikhail watched as Demo danced around making a spectacle of himself. Throwing jabs, feinting kicks and loudly trash talking. He saw when Ethan came out of the house, he was wringing his hands and looked worried. Gerry stood next to him she didn’t reach and comfort him like he knew she would want to, she had to appear impartial and unbiased. Once out of the house she walked through the center of the crowd and up on the dais to her chair. She sat not saying a word. There were protocols in place and neither Mikhail or Demo could throw a punch without first stating their intention and getting permission from Geraldine.

Ethan stood behind Mikhail, silently offering him his strength. He wished it worked that way, he would give it all to Mikhail. He was a big guy, all muscle but Demo was scary big. He wasn’t as tall but he seemed to have muscle on top of muscle. And he had a wicked gleam in his eye. And of course, he had crazy and crazier in his corner. Someone took his hand, he didn’t have to look up to know it was Jackee, bless her heart. But when someone took his other hand he did have to look, to his surprise it was Ariel. So when someone encircled his waist from behind he knew it had to Adriel. Ethan didn’t care, he needed their support. He leaned back against the supporting body.

Gerry held up her hand, instantly silencing the crowd.  
Demo stepped forward. “I hereby challenge Mikhail Volkov-Alexeen for title of pack enforcer, bragging rights, and the right to make Ethan Thomas my mate.”   
A gasp rang out from the crowd. Ethan saw Mikhail go still, he couldn’t see his face but he imagined if looks could kill Demo would be dead. “He can’t do that, can he? Make me his mate against my will?”  
“No, but you would have to give him a chance to ‘woo' you,” Jackee answered quietly.   
“You don’t even like men!” Adriel called out. He should know, his gaydar was second to none, plus he’d tried.   
Demo looked at Adriel, “You just weren’t pretty enough.” And then he licked his lips and flicked his tongue obscenely before blowing a kiss in their direction.   
“Well, that’s just stupid,” Ethan grumbled.

“I, Mikhail Volkov-Alexeen hereby accept Demosthenes Konstantopoulos’ challenge and counter with if I win I keep my position, bragging rights, and you will be banished from the pack. Disowned.”   
Another collective gasp went up from the crowd.   
Mikhail started to stretch in anticipation, “Are my counter terms acceptable to you?”  
Demo sneered, “I accept.” As soon as the words left his mouth he leaped at Mikhail, fist pulled back ready to land.  
Ethan squeezed Jackee’s hand in horror, but luckily Mikhail anticipated the move and dodged out of the way at the last second. Demo immediately doubled back hitting Mikhail solidly in the center of his back. Mikhail didn’t cry out or give any indication that it hurt. Turning into Demo Mikhail hit his opponent hard in the chest with the flat of his palm. Whack! With a loud oof! Mikhail followed that up with a chop to his throat again affecting the other wolf's breathing.   
Ethan could tell Mikhail was pulling his hits, but why? Demo was coming for blood as soon as he caught his breath. Mikhail needed to end this now.

Demo wheeled as he danced out of Mikhail’s grasp, stalling to catch his breath. Mikhail advanced slowly biding his time, he was in no rush to draw first blood, but to win this, it had to be unanimous. One of the ways to tip that in his favor was to draw first blood. There was many here who felt Demo would be a better enforcer and alpha, that he and Gerry were too easy on offenders. He would need to convince those that he not only deserved his position, he was the right wolf for the job.   
Demo turned his back on Mikhail trying to lure him into a false sense of security, instead, Mikhail stopped advancing altogether. Demo turned and charged Mikhail aiming for his still injured side. Mikhail took the punch but delivered a blow of his own, coming up the middle he shoved the heel of his palm up against Demo’s nose, breaking it instantly.   
“First blood!” Someone called from the crowd.   
Ethan was worrying his lip raw, Adriel was gently massaging his shoulders as he gripped the girl's hands. He didn’t want to watch but he couldn’t look away. He needed to watch, to make sure Mikhail wouldn’t get hurt, it was like as long as he kept his eyes on his wolf he wouldn’t be badly hurt.

Demo laughed harshly as he wiped blood from his face. “You took first blood but I'll take your last breath. And that bitch you’re too much of a pup too bed.”  
Mikhail knew Demo was just trying to get a rise out of him. No one knew how he felt about Ethan except for Gerry and possibly Jackee, there was only speculation simply because they had been nearly inseparable since showing up.   
Demo stalked Mikhail feinting left but then going right, feinting right but going left; and Mikhail was there each time, driving a fist into the man’s chest. He wanted to constantly keep Demo on edge and struggling for breath it would make him reckless, predictable and if he was lucky the big guy would pass out. No such luck. Movement to his left caught Mikhail's attention and the split second he spared to look in that direction Demo was on him. He tackled him to the ground straddling his hips, one hand closed around his throat choking.   
“I’m going to do sweet little Ethan just like this. And you won’t be around to stop me.”

Ethan’s heart was racing, he tried to go to Mikhail to help, to do something but Adriel held home resolutely against his chest. “No, you can’t help.”  
“If you interfere he forfeits,”Jackee explained.  
“But at least he’ll be alive! Demo is killing him.”  
“Mikhail has to yield if he wants Demo to stop.”  
“He’ll never do that, look at him!”  
Demo was raining blow after blow on Mikhail. His face was now a bloody mess, one eye was swollen and his nose was now broken as well. Mikhail’s hands stopped trying to push Demo off of him and fell limp to his sides. Ethan cried out.  
He couldn’t be dead… “No. Get up, Mikhail!

Demo laughed loudly and stood up turning to look at Ethan, “I hope you like it, rough princess, because you’re- oof!”  
Mikhail had driven his elbow into the center of Demo’s back, a loud scream tore from his throat as he fell to the ground. Mikhail followed the man down with a knee in the center of his back. “Do you yield?”  
Demo let out a gargled laugh.   
“Do you yield?”  
Demo continued his broken laugh that turned into a fit of coughs. Blood sprayed from his mouth, and then he was still, all that could be heard was the man’s labored breathing.   
Mikhail got up and started towards Gerry, as he was passing Ethan he tried to give him a reassuring smile. He reached out a hand and caressed his cheek, leaving a smear of blood in his wake.

A quiet pop sound rent the air, shattering the quiet as efficiently as if it had been a gunshot. Demo in wolf form charged Mikhail, with Mikhail’s one eye swollen shut his depth perception was off and he missed his mark completely when he tried grabbing for the animal. Demo, however, hit his mark, his long canines sinking deep into Mikhail's shoulder. The two hit the ground.   
This time Ethan nearly broke free of Adriel. He had to get to his mate. His mind was in a frenzy and his heart was beating so fast he thought he would have a heart attack, but just as suddenly as Mikhail and Demo hit the ground a Persian Leopard scrambled from beneath Demo. It was bleeding but still undeniably beautiful. The crowd erupted. Apparently, Demo had never told the pack of Mikhail’s duality.   
Mikhail used the element of surprise and his cat agility to maneuver from beneath the wolf, striking out with one massive paw, claws raking across the wolf’s left eye and snout. Whimpering the wolf tried to get away but was quickly knocked to the ground by the slightly larger cat.   
Mikhail’s cat had had enough of Demo disrespecting their mate and would not stand for any longer. He had burst through Mikhail's skin on a mission, he would teach Demo a lesson. The leopard was going in for the kill, jaws closing around the wolf’s throat, teeth slowly sinking in not stopping until they hit bone. The cat gave a small shake of its head, jarring the wolf, it’s whimper sounding wet.

The pack was deathly silent waiting to see what would happen. Several long moments passed.   
The cat let go of its prey to stand on it with its front two paws. Demo was slowly changing back into his human shape. “Yield.” He whispered, vocal cords sounding damaged, “I yield.”

Mikhail stepped off and away from Demo putting distance between them before he himself changed back into his human form.   
The twins and Jackee let Ethan go and he ran to Mikhail fully intending to hug him for all he was worth but stopped short of touching him. There wasn’t a spot on Mikhail’s beautiful body that wasn’t bruised or bleeding. “Don’t you ever do that again you big oaf! I think I died at least three times while you were out there.”  
Mikhail pulled Ethan into his arms gingerly, “That’s okay, you still have six lives left.”  
The twins and Jackee walked up to the duo. Jackee rubbed Ethan’s back while the twins congratulated him.   
“You two have gotten mighty close in two days.” Adriel teased.  
“Yes, I only regret not doing it sooner.” Mikhail joked.   
Gerry walked up to the group “Congratulations Mikhail, you have earned the right to keep your position, bragging rights, and Demo’s banishment. Go inside and get patched up and some rest. I will address the pack and carry out Demo’s punishment.”

  
Ethan was clearly distressed, wanting no, needing to help but not wanting to cause more pain. Mikhail in turn needed to comfort and reassure his mate. Gritting his teeth against that errant, persistent thought and the pain he pulled Ethan in against him. The contact was comforting even as it made him groan in pain.   
Ethan applied no pressure, allowing Mikhail to dictate the hug. “Come on enforcer let me get you patched up, please.”  
Mikhail did not want to move but he knew he needed to get cleaned up. Over Ethan's head, he looked at the trio, “Thank you.” He’d noticed them trying to help Ethan through that ordeal. Hell, he’d felt the tension and fear rolling off of Ethan, he was surprised they had been able to hold him back at all. They wouldn’t have been able to, had Ethan trusted his leopard more, he had to learn what he was capable of.

Releasing Ethan he grimaced when he saw what a mess he’d made of him. He was now covered in blood, some his, some Demo’s. That thought made him growl, he wanted Demo’s blood off of him now. He knew he was being irrational but it didn’t change the fact that he and his beast were all in agreeance, Demo needed to be washed from their mate. Mikhail took Ethan’s hand and walked with as much dignity as his injuries would allow into the house. Getting up to the room took a bit more effort but he made it.   
As soon as they made it in the room Ethan made a beeline for the bathroom calling over his shoulder, “In here.”  
Mikhail followed more slowly, now that he was out of the pack's sight he could show how much pain he was in, which really sucked because he wanted nothing more than to make love to Ethan. He would be claiming the unspoken prize. He had to stop fighting himself on this. Both beast, the leopard, and the wolf felt for Ethan and claimed him as their mate. He guessed there was nothing left to do but make it official.

  
In the bathroom, Ethan was multi-tasking. He had water running in the shower and the sink, first aid supplies were laid out across the counter. He also saw that Ethan had stripped down and his shorts were tossed in a corner.   
Ethan hurried to Mikhail with a warm rag. “I’ll be as gentle as I can but I need to clean this bite.”  
Mikhail nodded and let the kit do what he felt comfortable doing. He didn’t burst his bubble by telling him that it wasn’t necessary, he just needed a shower. But it still hurt like the dickens and he gritted his teeth to keep from groaning in pain.   
Ethan was amazed that the bite wasn’t worse than it was. He quickly cleaned it up and directed Mikhail to the shower. “As soon as we get all this blood from you I am running you a bath. I know you must be sore.”

Mikhail accepted the help into the shower, again it wasn’t necessary, but Ethan could do whatever he wished.   
Ethan quickly and efficiently cleaned every bit of blood off of Mikhail even being sure to wash his hair. Now that all the blood was washed away Ethan could breath easier. Sure Mikhail was covered in black and blue bruises but not a drop of blood remained.   
Mikhail gently guided Ethan under the spray of water, he’d tolerated the blood on him as long as he could. Taking the rag he returned the favor, washing the blood, violence and their night’s run off of him.   
When Mikhail was done Ethan turned off the shower and turned on the tap, stopping the tub up.

He stared up at Mikhail. Taking in his crooked nose, it did nothing to mar his good looks. He traced the outline of his strong jaw with his fingertips, “You are so beautiful. I’m glad you’re okay Mikhail.”  
“Me too.” Mikhail noticed how Ethan's eyes kept looking him over gauging his injuries, looking for more. He was such a doctor. Wrong. He was his mate. He was looking after him.   
Ethan was beyond happy when the water finally finished filling. Turning the water off he sat down first and then motioned for Mikhail to sit.   
Mikhail sank down into the warm water and Ethan’s welcoming embrace. He sighed in content.   
Ethan cradled Mikhail against him, trying to relax the big man further he ran his hands through his long hair and hummed.

Mikhail was slouched down in the water, his head leaned back resting against Ethan's shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was grateful for Ethan’s quiet comfort. Everything seemed to hurt.   
He lost track of how long they sat in the water, and he must have dozed off because next thing he knew Ethan was placing a kiss to his ear and trying to get him up, the water was even cold. He turned his head and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Ethan's lips. “Thank you.” Mikhail stood up and stretched, he felt better but he could be better still. He watched with rapt interest as Ethan bent and let the water out of the huge tub. Deciding to stop being a lurker he stepped out of the tub reaching for a towel. Ethan met up with him in the room, towel wrapped around his slender hips.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Better, thank you.” A pause, “I need to shift.”  
“Oh, okay. Let me grab a pair of pants.”  
“No, we’ll rest, but I need to do so in my wolf form. It’ll help me heal faster. Kind of like when your wrist was broke.”   
“Will- will it be safe for me here, or should I leave?”  
Mikhail walked to Ethan and cupped his cheek, “I would never hurt you in any form. Please stay.”  
Ethan smiled happily before placing a kiss in the center of Mikhail’s palm. “Okay good-looking, let’s get the show on the road.” Ethan pulled the towel from around him, tossed it on the chair. He then plopped down on the bed, laying on his side with one arm propped up on his elbow, hand supporting his head; he looked intently at Mikhail as if he really was waiting for a show to begin. “You really aren't shy about your nudity are you?”  
Mikhail shook his head as he lowered himself to the floor.  
“But where do your clothes go when you shift?”  
Mikhail kept a straight face as he answered, “Bermuda Triangle.” Then his face split into a wide grin.   
Ethan tossed a pillow at him. Mikhail shifted then, going slower than any other time Ethan had seen him shift. This in itself gave Ethan the confirmation that Mikhail was hurting far more than he let on.

When Mikhail was finished shifting he sat on the floor with his head cocked to the side staring at Ethan. Ethan smiled warmly and patted the bed next to him. “Come on sexy.” He laughed. He could just imagine the look that Mikhail would give him over that comment. The wolf got on the bed slowly and laid down next to Ethan. Unable to resist Ethan scratched behind Mikhail’s ears, “That’s my good boy. My sexy wolfie.” The wolf huffed sending Ethan’s short hair flying. He laughed again. “Eww, dog breath.” The wolf simply stared at him with its head resting on its paws. Ethan sighed dramatically and sat up. He needed to close the drapes. They should have done that way before now. As he rolled out of bed the wolf licked across one butt cheek. Ethan yelped caught off guard. “Just you wait until you’re feeling better. I’m gonna tickle you till you beg me to stop.” The wolf huffed at him again, he imagined Mikhail was telling him to bring it on.   
With the drapes closed the room was almost pitch black, courtesy of the blackout drapes. Ethan climbed back on the bed using his hands to feel where he was going, when they touched Mikhail he wrapped his arms around the wolf's middle, kissing it on the shoulder he murmured, “Rest Wolfie.”

Ethan noticed Mikhail fell asleep almost instantly. He wouldn’t say it wasn’t weird to be holding this gigantic wolf in his arms but it felt right. He not only felt safe, he felt he was doing something right in watching over Mikhail, like it was his duty.   
Stroking a hand through Mikhail’s soft fur his thoughts went to their animals. In wolf form Mikhail was gigantic, he was sure their animals were bigger than their animal counterparts. A real grey wolf he remembered reading somewhere got roughly 2 and a half almost 3-feet tall at the shoulders. Which was massive in itself, but this wolf had to be at least 5-feet at the shoulders. Ethan was anxious to read up on his own leopard. He knew nothing about clouded leopards. Was he true to life in size or was he bigger? Probably smaller.

Ethan wasn’t tired so his mind kept going. He started to think about lycanthropy. If they were injured in human form, they could shift to help speed up the healing. Also laying with other shifters blended to the healing process. He wanted to find out more about that as well. But the baffling thing about the whole healing process was Mikhail's first injury while in his apartment. It was taking a very long time to heal in terms of the average time for shifters. And shifting into wolf form multiple times didn’t help it along. Gerry seemed worried about it, he saw her looking at it several times even though she never brought it back up. He wondered what about it caused the healing process to be delayed. He wondered if Geraldine and Mikhail would allow him to talk to a couple of the wolves. Sparrow, Litha, and Pierre for starters. He knew Demo had a lot more than those three in his crew, but those three were at least known to him. He also wanted to speak with Jackee. She was small and apparently people discounted her around here, he was sure she might’ve heard something without realizing it.

Eventually, he dozed off. When he woke up it was impossible to know the time but one thing was certain, Mikhail was back in human form, awake and interested. Ethan felt the big guy's erection pressing into his hip. Mikhail was nuzzling his shoulder and his hands were moving slowly all over his body. One moment they were on his chest the next on his thigh, his hair, his ass. It was like Mikhail just needed to touch him.   
Mikhail knew the moment Ethan woke up. He shouldn’t have woke up the kit but he couldn’t stop himself from touching him, he was so beautiful and he was his. Mikhail refused to argue semantics with himself. He saw the way Ethan looked at him, touched him. The kit worried about him more than himself. And he looked after him like a mate, he knew he didn’t realize it because this life was new to him, but Ethan was his. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful mate but hell, he’d take it. He had only known Ethan a couple of days but he was already the best part of his day, and he made him want to do better, be better and start living. Instead of just going through the motions. He had smiled more in the past couple of days than he had in the last several months. He would do whatever it took to keep Ethan by his side, and that was why he had to take Demo on even knowing he wasn’t 100% healed and tired from the shift and hunt the night before. He couldn't lose Ethan, especially after Demo had made his threat towards Ethan in front of the whole pack. Everyone knew Demo was a homophobic piece of shit, and saying he wanted the chance to be Ethan’s mate only meant he would have one chance of a date to try and convince Ethan to go on more dates. Ethan wouldn’t have been able to deny Demo the first date and anything could happen. He knew Demo would hurt Ethan and take the repercussions after. He had to get rid of him. He hadn’t wanted to maim him but Demo had switched from wanting to simply best him to desperation and wanting to kill him. Unfortunately, he would carry that scar forever. It had been given while in wolf form.  
“What are you thinking?” Ethan asked as he reached out his own hand cupping Mikhail’s face. Mikhail had looked so happy and peaceful when he first opened his eyes, and then slowly he saw shadows creep into his eyes.   
“Nothing important.”  
“Whatever it is I don’t like the look it’s putting on your face. I much rather prefer it when you’re smiling.”  
“Me too.”

After several peaceful minutes, Mikhail spoke up again. “You notice anything different?”  
Ethan smiled and averted his eyes, “Yeah, it’s poking me in my hip.”  
Mikhail’s eyes got huge and then he burst out into laughter. “No, but I guess you couldn’t miss that. I meant do you notice anything different about yourself?”  
Ethan was thoughtful, “Um no?”  
“It is pitch black in the room, yet you can see my expressions. You’re using your leopard to see in the dark.”  
“Rip Van Winkle, you're right! How did I not notice that?”  
“Because it’s becoming second nature to you. You won’t notice half of the things that you'll start doing with the help of your animal, and that is a problem. You have to always be aware. Your animal enables you to see further, hear better and move faster. All things that a vanilla human might notice you doing. Like, do I ever appear anything other than human? If I do please tell me it means I need to work on it.”  
Ethan slipped his hand into Mikhail’s. “Yeah, you do, but I don’t want to tell you when because I like it when you do it.”  
“Really? Now you’ve gotta share. I have to know why you’re blushing so hard.”  
“When you look at me,” Ethan said quietly.  
“When I look at you what?”  
“That’s when your facade slips and you look like a predator. You look feral like you are ready to rip anyone open who looks at me wrong. You look fierce. You look at me like you care, like I matter to you.” Ethan fell silent. He felt stupid for saying what he had. Maybe he had jumped the gun in saying what he had. But it was the truth all the same.   
Mikhail could see that Ethan looked uncomfortable, “I remember reading this article once, just so you know, I love to read and I love statistics. But anyways I read once that 80% of men know within the first 24 hours rather or not they love a person.”  
Ethan’s heart sped up, was Mikhail telling him he loved him? Nah, it was much too early to know that, right? “Well, I read somewhere that 58% of statistics are made up on the spot.”  
Mikhail laughed, “I suppose you’re probably right. But with that being said, I love you, Ethan. I don’t know when it happened, I don’t even care, I’m just glad that it did and that you’re in my life. I believe you are my mate, to me, my wolf and my leopard. We would never be the same without you. Please give us the chance to show you what we feel is real and that we deserve you.” When Ethan started to speak Mikhail silenced him with a finger against his lips, “Don’t. Let me earn those words. You have done far more for me than I for you. You have shown and proven yourself to me. Give me a month, if at the end of that month you feel the same then tell me you love me, and we will mate.”  
Ethan’s heart was in his throat, he could barely speak past the lump of emotions, “Okay.” He squeaked out.  
Mikhail kissed him then, brushing his lips gently against Ethan’s. 


	8. The Other Shoe

Ethan burst from behind the counter. His hands were full with a tray of six drinks. Tonight had been very busy at the shop. They were full to capacity and even the twins had a good turn out in their place. He smiled as he sat each drink in front of the person who had ordered it. One girl smiled up at him winking. He looked away not wanting to encourage any flirting. He thanked them all for their patronage and was walking away when the girl reached out and grabbed his ass. Ethan saw Mikhail was already on his way over, probably to give the woman a piece of his mind. He shook his head imperceptibly, they needed the business, no need to cause a scene either. Turning back around he faced the girl with a smile on his face. “I’m sorry, we don’t allow that sort of thing here if you’re looking for that sort fun The Wolf’s Howl is having it’s grand opening this weekend. Enjoy your drinks.”  
As Ethan was passing Mikhail he winked at him. He could read Mikhail pretty well now and he could tell Mikhail was torn between going and giving the girl a piece of his mind and kissing Ethan here in front of everyone laying claim. Ethan chuckled.  
Back behind the counter Gerry smiled and high-fived him. “Way to promote the new business, Ethan.”  
“Never pass up an opportunity.”  
“I can’t believe I let you talk us into it.”  
He scoffed, “Gerry, it was a natural leap. This town has everything but adult entertainment. This town weirdly has very few children. Single people have pent-up needs and need ways to let off some steam. This will bring in another avenue of revenue and give some of the fam a job who didn’t quite have a niche to help out in.”  
Mikhail came behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Ethan from behind, hugging him tightly.  
“You are amazing you know that? I don’t know why we never thought of opening up a place like that.”  
“It’s perfect! Gerry already owned the building you had contractors already on the payroll and a slew of beautiful, confident people. One side serves as a novelty store and the other a strip club.”  
Gerry laughed. Every time you talk about it I just can’t get my mind around how many people were interested in working there, who would’ve thought.”  
“No, what surprised me,” Mikhail started, “was the fact that Jackee wanted to run the novelty side. She just seems so quiet and reserved.”  
“And she is. But she is also very much into helping people be more in tune with their body, I would imagine sex and sexual acts all fit right into that.”  
“You have really helped her blossom Ethan, thank you. She is more confident and is really beginning to find her way in the p- family.”  
Ethan smiled, "I adore Jackee, these past two and a half weeks have been great. She and Mikhail have taught me a lot in self-defense. I know I still have a long way to go, but I’m pretty sure if someone tried something I would be able to defend myself.”  
“And that’s all we want for you.” Mikhail kissed the side of Ethan’s head and smacked him on the ass as he turned away. “Behave while I’m gone, Ethan. No starting any riots, or wars with your good looks.”  
Ethan laughed Mikhail was a trip, “I am not Helen of Troy, I think we’re good.” Becoming serious Ethan added, “You be careful. I don’t know much about people like her, but I would imagine if she is legit you should be on guard.”  
“I will be fine Ethan, Essie is harmless. She is just going to see if she can determine what was used to stab me. And maybe even heal it. Besides she is our last resort.” Mikhail left out the back door leaving a worried Ethan behind.

“Gerry, how well does Mikhail even know this Esmeralda?”  
“Not well. She contacted Mikhail, told him she had a vision of him and he needed her help. She also claimed to be an old family friend.”  
“I hope he didn’t trust her based on just that.”  
“Of course not. You know Mikhail is skeptical of everyone at first. He had her watched for a week and he asked what family he had left about her. They all seemed to vouch for her. We’re also stuck between a rock and a hard place. You see how the wound looks. It looks healed on the outside but is festering on the inside.”  
“Why didn’t he just ask the twins for help?” Ethan was worried and frustrated and it showed.  
“Because, for one they are technically demons so their magic is dark, one must be careful using dark magic. Two, they really have no magic of their own anyways. All of their magic is spells and invocations, things they learn from books.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“Aside from their ability to feed on the sexual energy they have no magic within them. The magic they weld anyone can do. Technically it’s just reading from old books. It takes a witch, shaman, or sorcerer to create the spells and invocations that they use.”  
“I should’ve gone with him. My gut feeling tells me we can’t trust her.”  
“Mikhail never would’ve let you go. He would be so worried watching you he would be open to attack.”  
“So basically I’m just a distraction, a hindrance to him?” Ethan didn’t wait for an answer. He walked back to the counter to relieve Alysha for a break.

  
The rest of the night was incident free but Ethan couldn’t shake a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something wasn’t right.  
When they closed the shop Ethan met Jackee outside of the shop. She was going to stay with him tonight, Mikhail wasn’t returning until tomorrow night, and he didn’t want to be alone.  
As they started down the street, Ethan took Jackee’s hand, needing the physical comfort.  
“It’ll be all right, you’ll see.”  
Halfway home Ethan stopped. He knew that smell, turning around in a complete circle he took in his surroundings. Where had he smelled this scent before? He couldn’t remember but it made him anxious and feel like they needed to rush and get home. Taking Jackee’s hand once more he started walking faster.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I smell someone, I can’t place the scent, but I think we are in danger.”  
Jackee scented the air. “I don’t smell anything familiar.”  
Ethan ushered Jackee into his building, positive someone was out there. Looking back through the glass door he saw a figure across the street just barely concealed by the shadows. He was huge, almost as big as Mikhail.  
Ethan didn’t care if there was anyone in the hallway or not he burst up the stairs to his apartment at full speed, Jackee in tow. Stopping outside his apartment door, he was suddenly unsure if they had made the right move. He remembered the time Mikhail had got injured in his apartment. What if someone was waiting for them inside? Ethan put his ear to the door, nothing. He guess he’d take his chances with the apartment. Opening the door he stepped in first, smelling his place, listening. There were no new scents, he beckoned Jackee in. Mikhail had kind of went overboard with the locks in his place and he turned to engage all of them. Mikhail had added several deadbolts and sliding chain locks to his door. The two of them agreed it wouldn’t keep a shifter out but it would slow them down just a hair and give them enough warning that someone was there. Ethan crossed over to the window. The dark figure was walking away, his back to Ethan.

  
Sighing heavily Ethan dropped onto the couch next to Jackee. “I saw someone. When we were entering the building and just now. The guy was huge. I think- I think it was Demo.”  
“Couldn’t be. He was exiled, banished. He couldn’t get near the pack without the Sentinels knowing about it.”  
Ethan turned to Jackee then, “You know Gerry wants me to be a pack sentinel.”  
Jackee sat up in her excitement, “Really? That’s great! You would be perfect at that job.”  
“I don’t know, maybe. But if I take it, I’d have to give up the Coffee Shoppe, I really like working there.”  
“Yeah, you couldn’t possibly take on three jobs, that would be too much for you.”  
“Hey! I thought I was Batman?”  
“No, Mikhail is Batman, he has it down, right to the brooding. You are Nightwing.”  
Ethan scoffed. “Most people don’t even know who Dick Grayson is, or at least that he use to be Robin.”  
“Who cares, he was awesome. You’re awesome. I’m beat. Let’s catch a shower so we can pass out.” Jackee was up and pulling off her clothes as she made her way to Ethan’s bedroom and to the adjoining bathroom. Passing her, he started the shower water, making it hot the way he liked it.  
“I swear Ethan, you are the only man that I know that likes his shower water this hot. Most men cry about it.”  
Ethan was pulling off the last of his clothes when he said, “I guess that makes me the girl of the relationship.”  
Jackee tapped him playfully on the shoulder. “Mikhail doesn’t like the water hot?”  
“He stomachs it. But if I let him run the water it is never hot enough for me.” The two friends quickly washed up and dried off snuggling into comfy clothes before laying down for the night.

“How are things between you and Mikhail, you know, romantically?”  
“Still no sex. He is determined to see his promise through. He still won’t let me tell him I love him. It’s like he has this weird spidey sense. Anytime I am about to just blurt it out he stops me. He is so frustrating.”  
“But you are intimate in other ways right?”  
Ethan blushed, he was completely comfortable with this small woman but some subject made him a little shy. Jackee, on the other hand, didn’t seem fazed. She liked to say it’s all human nature, and we should embrace it. “Yeah. We make out a lot. And touch.”  
“Oral sex?”  
“Once. No twice, if you count the time before he said no sex.”  
“Hmm. So handjobs then?”  
Ethan shoved her playfully, “You are the most unromantic, clinical person I know!”  
“Whatever, so handjobs?”  
“Yes. They get pretty intense. I’d never been with anyone that wanted me so much they had to leave the apartment. Or that made me want them so much I needed a cold shower. And I’ve been with both men and women you would think that would double my chances for that sort of experience before now.”  
“Not really. Mikhail is your mate. Destined for one another. Soul mates. Even if you had never been attacked you would’ve found your way to each other.”  
“Just when I call you unromantic you go spouting this.”  
Jackee stuck her tongue out at Ethan.  
“What about you? I’ve never heard you talk about anyone, not seeing anybody?”  
“No.”  
“No friends with benefits?”  
“Nope. Never.”  
“Oh. I’m like you, I need to have feelings for the person to sleep with them.”  
“No, that’s not quite it. I’ve never had sex with anyone. Ever.”  
“Ohhhh. How old are you?”  
“Don’t be rude Ethan. When I’m ready I’ll make the move.”  
“Girl, make sure you clean the cobwebs out first.”  
Jackee laughed punching him in the shoulder.  
“If I wasn’t madly in love with Mikhail I would offer to help you with that problem.”  
“It’s not a problem, it’s a choice.”  
“I know sweet pea, I’m just joking with you, figured I’d play the role of a male chauvinist pig for a change. But seriously, you are hot, no beautiful. Smart and sweet. When you decide the time is right you will have your choice of men.”  
Jackee didn’t respond.  
“Goodnight sweet pea.”  
“Goodnight Ethan.”

The next morning Ethan woke up to a funny smell. He shook Jackee awake, tapping his nose and putting a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Creeping to his bedroom door he placed his ear to it listening out for any movements. When he heard nothing he cracked the door peeking out and then immediately threw it open. His mouth fell open as he observed the scene in front of him. Jackee came up beside him, “Oh shit!”  
“Literally.” There were feces smeared all over the living room, on the furniture, the walls, the floors. But that wasn’t it. There was also blood and animal bits strewn about. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Ethan took in the whole room. The window was closed and locked as was the front door with its many locks. How did someone get in to do this, and without being seen or heard? It unnerved Ethan. Sighing he walked to his bathroom and started pulling out cleaning supplies.  
“Wait! Take pictures of everything first.”  
“Smart. See, you’re the brains of the operation.”

Ethan went to get his phone to take pictures of the place. As he was taking the photos he thought about what Mikhail had said to him the day they had been attacked. “Do you think I should leave it like this so Mikhail can sniff out the perpetrator?”  
“You can’t smell anything over the smell of shit and rotting meat.”  
“I’m gonna call him and ask him what should I do. I think I know who did it but not how.”  
Ethan dialed Mikhail’s number from memory, he really hated to interrupt him but he also knew Mikhail enough to know he would be upset if Ethan didn’t tell him. Mikhail picked up on the first ring.  
“Ethan?”  
Panic was evident in Mikhail’s voice, Ethan needed to reassure him that he was fine. “Hi, baby. I’m okay.”  
“What happened?”  
“I miss you too.”  
Mikhail growled into the phone, he knew Ethan would never call while he was working unless something bad happened. “Ethan…”  
“Okay. Someone got into the apartment last night while Jackee and I slept. They smeared crap and blood and animal parts all over everything. I want to clean it up, it smells horrendous, but I remember what you told me about being able to smell the offenders so I figured I would call you.”  
“Get out of there. You and Jackee both. Take nothing just get to the encampment and wait for me.”  
Ethan sighed, “Okay.”  
“Now! Ethan this is no game someone could be watching the place right now. The blood and shit is a distraction for your senses to keep you from noticing anything else. Get out now!”  
“Okay, okay, we’re leaving we need to throw on some clothes.”  
“No dammit, you don’t have time, baby please leave now!” Ethan grabbed his keys and Jackee’s hand, good thing they wore PJ’s to bed last night. “Okay we’re walking out the door now. I’ll text you when I get to camp. I-” Mikhail hung up the phone. Looking at Jackee he shook his head, "I told you, he can always tell when I’m about to say it.”  
“I grabbed your wallet and my purse while you were arguing with Mikhail. I heard what he said, let’s go keep your eyes peeled.”

Ethan cracked the apartment door, peeking out, not seeing anything out of the ordinary he eased out into the hallway looking around before pulling Jackee out behind him. He pointed towards the elevator and started towards it. He could tell Jackee didn’t agree with his decision and wanted to say something but decided against it. It was early still and not very many people were up in their apartments. Any talking they did would carry out to anyone listening. They made it to the elevator, Ethan hadn’t seen any movements or signs of anyone having been in the hallway recently, but he knew that didn’t mean anything. Once inside the elevator he waited until they had started moving before he spoke, “I always take the stairs. If someone has been watching me and my apartment they would know that and be waiting in the stairwell.”  
Jackee nodded and leaned her head against his upper arm briefly before straightening once again. The elevator doors were sliding open, they stood to the side and waited to see if anything would happen, nothing did.  
Ethan let the doors slide close and then hit the open doors button, allowing them to slide open again. Peeking out he saw no activity, but the end of the hallway where the door to the stairwell was lay in darkness. The building was always well lit, the darkened hallway gave him pause, he waited until his eyesight adjusted a bit as he focused on the stairwell door, there was a little window set in the door and that was where he focused his attention. He watched without blinking for at least 30 seconds and then he saw movement on the other side of the door. He took off dragging Jackee behind him. They were out the building and sliding into his car when someone burst through the building's entrance behind them. Ethan cranked the car and was backing up when the hulking figure lifted it’s head and looked right at him, it was Demo. Ethan wasted no time getting out of there. The tires squealed as he punched the gas, the back end of the car fishtailing.

After about a mile Jackee let out a heavy sigh. “Oh my God, you were right, it was Demo. But how? How could he be back without the Sentinels knowing? How did he get into the apartment without breaking the door or window? Oh my God Ethan…”  
Ethan was shaken up too but didn’t say anything. He concentrated on the drive and he kept watch on their rear, to make sure they weren’t being followed. Not that Demo couldn’t probably guess where they were headed.  
“When we see Mikhail again, I’m just warning you, I’m gonna give him a great big kiss on the lips. If it wasn’t for him, we’d be dog chow right now.”  
“Hey, I made the decision to call him first, give me a little credit.”  
Jackee leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, Ethan.”  
Smiling at the petite woman he said, “Anytime babe.”

When they reached the camp Ethan was loathe to get out of the car. What if Demo was waiting for them in the woods? He would be crazy to do so, but he obviously wasn’t playing with a full deck, Mikhail could have been with them unless he really had been watching them and he saw Mikhail leave yesterday. “Jackee, I think we need escorts to the camp, what if his crazy ass is still out there? He might be waiting to ambush us.”  
Jackee pulled out her cell phone, “Hi Gerry- oh, Mikhail already called you?”  
“Course he did,” Ethan mumbled.  
“Can we get a couple of escorts up to the house? Oh, right. Thanks, see you in a bit.”  
“So?”  
“She says there should already be four waiting for us.”  
“Jackee, maybe we should shift and make a run for it. We would get to the house much quicker.”  
“I like these pajamas!”  
“Well then take them off! I have a really bad feeling.”  
“Okay.” Jackee stripped out of her pajamas tucked both of their cell phones and Ethan’s wallet and keys in her purse before hanging it around her neck. “I’m small enough I can shift in the car, but there is no way that you can.”  
“No, but someone needs to open and close the gate anyways. We just have to move quickly.” Ethan stripped out of his pajamas quickly, completely comfortable around Jackee. He watched as she shifted and then jumped across his lap and out of the open door. He followed behind her racing to the gate. Opening quickly they both rushed in. Ethan took a moment to look around, to listen to his surroundings. No one came forward to escort them to the house. That couldn’t be good. Ethan shifted quickly into his leopard and took off. Normally he would take to the trees but Jackee wasn’t able to and he needed to be near her in case they were attacked. There was someone or something rustling in the brush Ethan and Jackee skidded to a halt, the hair on Ethan’s back was standing on end. He grabbed Jackee by the scruff of her neck and jumped into a tree just as a wolf lunged for them. Ethan didn’t bother to stop he ran through the trees as fast as he dared, jumping from new tree to new tree. When they reached the clearing right before the camp started he stopped. He could hear their pursuers below, they would expect them to jump down and run for camp, he couldn’t do that, so he took off sticking to the trees heading for the vast forest behind the house and cabins. It wasn’t a full moon and Ethan found that he tired far more quickly in between full moons. He was expending more energy by carrying Jackee but he couldn’t leave her on the ground and hope she got away.” Ethan ran for a couple of miles, it put them just a little north of where he had made his first shift. He had only shifted a handful of times since the full moon, Mikhail said shifting was like a muscle, you had to work that muscle, strengthen it so that it was easier to use. Ethan stopped, placed Jackee on the widest part of the branch. Her eyes were wide with fear but the little fox kept quiet and very still. Ethan laid down on the branch and listened, regrettably he thought too late that he should have jumped down and run through the stream to help camouflage their scent, too late now. Part of the big cat wanted to jump down and hunt down the wolves that threatened him and his friend, but the other part recognized that they were outnumbered and as far as he knew they could have planned for this ever since Demo was banished. They may count on him doing just that and may even have set up some traps. So he waited and listened.  
Ethan and Jackee laid in the tree for several hours, once night had fallen Ethan took Jackee up again and crept tree to tree being as quiet as he could. Going back towards camp took much longer because he was trying to be as quiet as possible. This time when they reached the edge of camp Ethan jumped to the ground letting Jackee go as they bolted towards the house. The door was open and they ran inside and straight up the stairs to Mikhail’s room. Once inside Ethan collapsed on the floor, slowly shifting back into his human form. Jackee did the same except she went and sat on the chair.

A wolf rushed into the room and straight at Ethan, terrified Ethan lifted his arm to protect his face when he realized it was Mikhail. He threw his arms around the massive wolf and hugged tightly.  
Mikhail shifted back into man and gathered Ethan into his arms. He was shaking he had been so worried. When he’d made it back and saw Ethan’s car out front, clothes abandoned he panicked. He called Gerry and she confirmed they had never shown up and they had found the bodies of the four wolves they had sent out to escort the cat and fox home. Mikhail had waited, and waited and was just about to go looking for them when he heard someone charging up the stairs. He laid kiss after kiss on Ethan’s face. “You had me so worried, what the hell happened!”  
Gerry walked in fully nude, she had been prepared to go look for them as well. She was happy to see they were safe if not tired.  
Ethan laughed as he tried to get away from Mikhail’s kisses. “I’m safe, we’re safe.”  
Mikhail finally relented and stood pulling Ethan up with him. He grabbed a long tee shirt for Jackee and Gerry and sweats for Ethan and himself. Gerry took an empty chair by Jackee and held the woman’s hand, she was still visibly shaken up. Mikhail climbed on the bed, back against the wall and beckoned Ethan to come sit with him. Once he was settled Mikhail again asked what happened.  
Ethan recounted the events starting with last night when he walked home from the shop, how he had thought he smelled someone familiar but didn’t see anyone until they were inside the building. He told them about how Demo chased them out the building this morning and how when they had arrived here he’d had a bad feeling and they shifted and he took to the trees and waited until he thought it was safe.  
“I thought you said you had escorts for us?”Jackee whispered.  
“We did sweetie, but they were killed. Mikhail found their bodies on the way in.”

Before any more questions could be asked there was a knock at the door.  
“It’s the twins,” Ethan said quietly.  
“Come in,” Mikhail ordered. “What’s up?”  
Ariel stepped forward. “Don’t go back to see that witch, Esmeralda.”  
“We heard through the grapevine that she isn’t quite who she says she is. That she may be out to harm you.” Adriel added.  
“I don’t really have a choice, do I? She is the only one who seems to think she can help, this,” Mikhail pointed at his side, “it’s killing me from the inside. Something has to be done.”  
“I know! Let us find someone in the community that can help you, Mikhail. Don’t go back to her, please.”  
“Come on Mikhail, you know my brother never begs, we’re serious.”  
“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll give you a week, after that I won’t be able to wait anymore.”  
“Thank you!” Adriel rushed over to the bed and kissed Mikhail square on the mouth. “We won't let you down babe.” Adriel backed up, Ethan was growling low in his throat. “Down boy, I figured I get my kiss before the two of you are mated. Although when you two finally get around to doing the deed I would love to be there. To feed off that energy would be glorious.”  
“Come on Adriel, we have work to do.” The twins left pulling the door closed again.

  
Ethan turned and frowned at Mikhail.  
“What? I had no clue he would do that. And it’s not like the first time he’s kissed me.” When Ethan continued to stare at him he added, “It doesn’t mean anything to either of us. For him, it’s like a small snack I guess and for me, it’s like kissing a friend.”  
Ethan glared, “You don’t see me kissing Jackee, and she’s hot.”  
“No, but I’ve seen you two shower together before after training or yoga.”  
“But there’s no touching or being intimate.”  
“Some would argue showering is intimate.”  
“Fine. No more co-ed showers. And no more kissing people who aren’t me.”  
Mikhail smiled. “Deal.”

The next week went by painstakingly slow for Mikhail. He could feel the wound festering further, eating away at his insides. He wasn’t one to sit around and wait. He didn’t have the patience of Ethan, but even Ethan seemed restless.  
For Ethan, the week was going by too fast. He just knew Mikhail was going to go back to Essie and something bad was going to happen. He’d already called the twins four times asking if they’d found anyone. The last time Adriel actually raised his voice at him and told him in no uncertain terms that if he called again he would find a way to sneak in their room tonight and feed off the both of them. It was still a sore spot for Ethan so it succeeded in getting him to back off. He was currently training with Mikhail and he was allowing his cat more control to dictate his hits and to plan them out. He was lost in the back of his mind, worried trying to think of something, anything to help Mikhail. He was angry with the circumstances, his leopard was angry. The leopard was a feisty one. He wanted to lock Mikhail away somewhere while he hunted down Esmerelda or Essie as Mikhail called her, and make her give up all her secrets, each and every one of them that could harm his mate.

“Dammit, Ethan! Enough.”  
Mikhail’s raised voice brought Ethan back. Mikhail was glaring at him.  
“You need to always be present even with your leopard calling the shots. That’s enough for today.”  
Ethan looked at Mikhail closely. He was favoring his left forearm. He rushed over to him, quickly but gently lifting his arm to inspect it, it was bright red, and he could already see a bruise forming. He must’ve hit him pretty hard. “Sorry Mikhail, I’m just-”  
“Worried, I know. But you have to have better control, especially when you're emotional. If I hadn’t pulled back when I did you could have broken my arm or worse, hit me in the head.” Mikhail cupped the side of Ethan’s face, “Please be more aware.”  
Ethan nodded. “Sorry.”  
Mikhail draped his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, “Let’s get something to eat.”

They grabbed some leftover chicken salad sandwiches from lunch, chips and a couple of beers.  
Ethan smiled as he fed a bite of sandwich to Mikhail. They had gotten so close in this past month he couldn’t be happier, except for the impending meeting. It could be a threat or it might not be. They hadn’t heard anything else from Demo, no one had seen him and a couple of his crew were also missing like Litha, Pierre, and even Sparrow, someone had to have let him out of his cage.  
Ethan was convinced that they were just biding their time for another strike. Mikhail didn’t allow him to go anywhere alone. And since he insisted on working his shifts at the shop Mikhail was right there with him. The shop and the camp they were the only two places Ethan was allowed to go at the moment. Mikhail had told him that a couple of the pack members had gone to his apartment to clean it up, but when they got there it was already clean. Turned out the twins and Ethan’s neighbor, Mikhail’s friend had cleaned it up.  
Roughly two hours later the duo was lying in bed, freshly showered. Ethan was tucked securely under Mikhail's arm, both men quiet.  
“Tomorrow is Friday. The end of the week you gave the twins.”  
“I’m aware. Can we not talk about that right now? I just want to relax with you by my side.”

  
“I finally got to do a bit of reading about Clouded Leopards.”  
“Okay.”  
“We are the biggest of the small cats if that made any sense. We live in the trees and our bodies are made in a way that gives us more flexibility in the trees. It was very interesting.”  
“You’re very interesting. Have you had a chance to think about Gerry’s offer?”  
“You mean request. Yeah, but I haven’t decided yet.”  
“What is holding you up? Because I think you would be a fantastic Sentinel.”  
“A couple of things really. As a Sentinel I would be expected to live out here full time, I like having my own space. I would also have to give up the job at the shop, I really like interacting with the town's people. Last but not least, I need so much more training.”  
Mikhail smiled to himself, he ran his hand up and down Ethan’s back wanting to soothe him. “I understand but you also have the best instincts, hearing, and sense of smell I have ever seen. You are amazing. Yes, training will help you hone your gifts, but already you are a force to be reckoned with. A lot of the veteran shifters here would have gotten caught dealing with Demo and his people. You escaped twice. Three times if you count the night of your first shift. You doubt yourself so much, and even still you do really well. Can you imagine how things would be if you had more confidence in not only yourself but your leopard?” Ethan didn’t answer, he only snuggled closer to Mikhail wrapping his arms tighter around him. "Ethan, to give you an idea of how amazing you are I'll let you in on a little secret; I’m trying to learn from you. The way you are when you’re trusting yourself. You and your leopard work seamlessly. And you listen to your instincts. When you were walking home you smelled someone familiar but it set off alarms in your head because it wasn’t a scent you used to smelling at home. Your patience is commendable. Look how long you watched and waited in the woods, at the house. Most people would’ve given up and left resulting in you getting caught or killed. Listen, I’m not saying all of this just because I want you to be a Sentinel. Believe me, staying at the apartment with you makes me appreciate having a place away from here as well. But I believe you will be an excellent addition to the pack’s sentinels.” Mikhail kissed him on the forehead, “Just think about all I’ve said and look deep within you, trust your instincts.”  
Ethan rolled over so his back was to Mikhail. “Goodnight.”  
Mikhail turned, his chest against Ethan’s back he held him spoon fashion, “Goodnight. Sleep well.”


	9. Claimed

****Ethan woke up extra early. He didn’t get much sleep but he couldn’t lay there any longer, his nerves were shot. He was restless and he needed to move, run, or do something to take his mind off of Mikhail possibly walking into a trap.  
Ethan packed a small bag, something he could slip over his neck, just a change of clothes and a protein bar or two. He needed to grab his cell, as he walked back to the nightstand by the bed Mikhail grabbed his arm pulling him back into bed.   
“Where were you going?”  
“For a run, I'm going crazy worrying about you.”  
“You know it’s not safe,” Mikhail ran a shaky hand down the center of Ethan’s chest stopping at his hip. “Ethan, why would you risk going out?” He placed a kiss in the hollow of Ethan’s neck, another lower on his collarbone, and another lower still. Mikhail flicked his tongue out making contact with Ethan’s perked and waiting nipple.  
Ethan let out a soft sigh. “I'm driving myself crazy worrying about you, I need to do something with this energy.” He finally answered breathlessly, his hands finding their way into Mikhail's hair yanking softly. Mikhail was still kissing his way south and was currently kissing the skin on Ethan’s hip, he knew it was a highly sensitive erogenous zone for him. Ethan cried out when Mikhail bit down before he quickly laved the area with his tongue.   
“Please, no teasing, I- no teasing.”

Mikhail switched his attention to the other hip, enjoying the feeling of Ethan clutching at him in desperation. “No, teasing.” Mikhail agreed just as breathless; it was time to put an end to Ethan’s worries. Moving back up his body he kissed Ethan, trying to relay his feelings in that kiss. He didn’t know what the next couple of hours held for them but he knew he didn’t want to Ethan to face them alone; mating with Ethan would make sure he didn’t. They would be able to feel what the other was feeling and even offer support. He rolled them so that Ethan was on top, legs sliding down to straddle his hips. Mikhail couldn’t keep his hands off Ethan, running them over his shoulders, down his back and cupping his ass. Ethan moaned with the touch, grinding down into him. “Do you love me?” Mikhail asked, voice hitching as Ethan nibbled along his ear.  
“Yes. I love you, Mikhail.”  
“Show me, make me yours.”  
Ethan kissed Mikhail with every ounce of emotion he had in him. The good, the bad, all of it because it all stemmed from his love for the man beneath him. Ethan relinquished Mikhail’s mouth in favor of his neck, kissing, nibbling sucking and marking. Later on, when people looked at Mikhail they would see his marks and know that Mikhail belonged to him. Ethan growled low in his throat as he thought about it. Mikhail was a cat like him, they were meant to be together. Sadness touched him briefly as he thought about what had been lost to bring them together, to this moment. Not wanting to dwell on the loss of his friend he concentrated on making Mikhail lose his mind.   
He kissed and nipped his way down Mikhail’s perfectly toned body.   
Mikhail pulled Ethan back up just before he hit jackpot he needed to kiss him again, to feel his lips on his, to breath his discarded breaths, becoming dizzy off of them.   
Ethan wrapped his long delicate fingers around Mikhail's shaft stroking slowly while they slowly and methodically explored each other’s mouth. Ethan was known for his patience in the wild, but in the bedroom, he was the impatient one. He stroked Mikhail faster tearing his mouth away just to be pulled back by Mikhail.   
Firmly pulling away from Mikhail’s tempting mouth, Ethan plunged between Mikhail's thighs running his tongue and fingers along the sensitive skin there, building up tension and anticipation until he himself couldn’t wait. Mikhail was a quiet lover and Ethan wanted to make him lose his mind, to call his name out to the entire camp.

 

Mikhail was already having a hard time letting Ethan control their love-making, but the moment Ethan closed his wicked little mouth over the head of his cock he surrendered. Ethan could ask anything of him in this moment and it would be his. He fisted his hands in Ethan’s golden curls, holding him to him while he thrust up. “Ethan…”  
Ethan loved the way his name sounded on Mikhail’s lips, like a plea, desperation straining his voice. Ethan moved his mouth at alternating speeds, fast, slow, slower, lingering licks along the head, fast, and faster. He couldn't wait to feel Mikhail deep within him, they were finally going all the way.

Ethan knew he needed to prepare himself if he was going to be able to take all of Mikhail inside him. Coming up for air he kissed Mikhail languidly before reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.  
Unable to resist Ethan slicked up his fingers with the lube and pressed one slender digit to Mikhail’s entrance, slowly working it in. Even though he would be the one receiving, he knew what pleasure was to be had by a good fingering.   
Ethan lay between Mikhail’s thighs, slowly sliding his finger in and out of Mikhail as he kissed him. It was a slow exploration, and he took his time finding Mikhail’s prostate and rubbing his fingertip over the highly sensitive nub. He only wanted to bring Mikhail close, he didn’t want to make him come.   
After a few minutes, he removed his finger slicked it up with more lube and then inserted it into himself. He tore his mouth away from Mikhail's and moaned loudly. “Mmm, Mikhail, I can’t wait until it's you inside me, baby. I’ve waited so long for this.”  
Mikhail watched fascinated as Ethan worked himself open, moaning and grinding against him. Ethan's own erection was heavy against his, both of them leaking, making their bodies slick. “Ethan, please.”  
Ethan opened his eyes and looked directly into Mikhail’s, “Do you want me?”  
“Yes!”  
“Tell me you want me.”  
“Ethan I want you, now. Forever.”  
“Do you want me to make you mine?”  
“Yes, I'm yours, make it official, please.”

Ethan went up on his knees, straddling Mikhail's hips he held eye contact as he slowly slid down Mikhail’s waiting cock. He was thick and stretched him almost to the point of being painful, but all Ethan could focus on was how right it felt to be with Mikhail. His mouth hung open as he let his body adjust.   
Mikhail gripped Ethan’s hips trying his best to wait, to not thrust up into the warm body currently cocooning him. He had to let Ethan do this or else their mating would not be complete. Not that trying again would be a hardship, but he knew they had very little time and he wanted it done properly the first time around.   
Forcing himself to relax Mikhail loosened his grip on Ethan’s hips and slid them up and down his lover's thighs, “Ride me, Ethan, make me yours.”  
To Ethan, those were the sexiest words he had ever heard, he began moving, bracing himself on Mikhail’s massive chest he rocked front to back, building a rhythm. And just as soon as he had a good rhythm he changed it up again, leaning forward so that he could kiss Mikhail swallowing every moan he wrung from his body, as he ground his hips down.   
Ethan was so tight and hot and Mikhail thought he would lose his mind with how good it felt. Ethan’s head was thrown back now as he rode him hard crying his name out loud, he was close, they both were. “Ethan, love, repeat after me. _Ego_ vos _es me_.”  
Ethan could barely focus on the words that Mikhail was saying, instinctively he knew he needed to repeat them. Slowing himself down to just a gentle rocking of his hips he opened his eyes and focused on Mikhail, entwining their hands.  
“Ethan, _Ego_ vos _es me_.”  
Ethan repeated, “ _Ego_ vos _es me_.”  
Mikhail took Ethan through the mating chant line by line:

  
_Ego vos_ _es me._   
_Quod iuncta impari facit nos unum sumus._ _Animam meam pono animam meam, quasi unus omnes nos._

_I am you, you are me._   
_Mated together makes us we._   
_Life of my life, soul o_ _f my soul._   
_United together makes us whole._

 

When the chant was finished Ethan felt a searing pain rip through him, causing his back to arch so sharply he was bent almost completely backward. Mikhail too was arched off the bed, hands frozen in their grips in Ethan's hands.   
Slowly the pain ebbed away and the sensation of pleasure came back.   
Ethan opened his eyes as his body started to move again. Mikhail was looking up at him with an intensity that stole his breath. Ethan rocked his hips faster and harder until the bed was hitting the wall roughly. He squeezed his eyes shut with the impending cumulation of their joining. “Mikhail, I’m coming!”  
“I know baby, I feel you."   
And Ethan felt it then too, he could feel not only his heart beating fast but Mikhail's as well. And just as he sprayed his seed all over Mikhail’s chest, he felt Mikhail release inside him. Their orgasm was intense. It was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended, it just seemed like it rolled through the both of them continuously. Mikhail wrapped his arms around Ethan who was now resting on his chest and it sent another wave of spasms through their bodies.

 

Minutes maybe hours passed, finally, Ethan raised his head. “That was-”  
“Better than you expected. I know. Sorry, I let you do all the work but you had to in order for it to work.”  
Ethan drew on Mikhail’s chest, “So we’re mated now?”  
Mikhail nodded. “Yes, and nothing but death can break the bond between us now.”  
“It felt like you and I were one, like when I do the breathing exercise with Jackee for yoga, it was amazing, you were amazing.”   
Mikhail kissed the top of Ethan's sweat-soaked curls. “You were feeling what I felt and vice versa. Being mated gives us the ability to see and experience what the other is seeing and experiencing. And with some mates, they can even communicate nonverbally.”

Ethan sat up, ridiculously aware of the fact that Mikhail was still inside him, “Did you decide to do this now so that I would be tied to you when you leave to see Esmeralda?”  
“Yes. And just so you know, if I was lying to you, you would be able to tell.”  
“That could come in handy. Do you love me?”  
“Yes.”  
Ethan smiled, this could be fun, he could actually feel the sincerity in Mikhail's answer. “Are you hungry?”   
“Yes. But not for food.”  
Ethan loved seeing Mikhail’s eyes rake over him. “The sun is finally coming up. We were bond to wake a couple of people, not sure if we have time.”  
“We need a shower, we have time.” Mikhail sat up wrapping his huge arms around Ethan as he kissed him. He sucked on Ethan’s bottom lip, whimpering for more, grinding their hips together. Ethan groaned. Cupping Ethan’s ass Mikhail stood up, still carrying his mate he walked into the bathroom.   
Ethan knew Mikhail wouldn’t drop him, he was the strongest man he knew. Enjoying himself immensely he carded his hands through Mikhail’s hair as he nibbled along his ear, down his neck, and onto his traps, he loved Mikhail's muscles and he spent a lot of time kissing and licking them, biting them. He was aware that Mikhail was a bit self-conscious about his large size, and Ethan made sure to show Mikhail how much he liked him the way he was, how gorgeous and sexy he thought he was. But today was the first time that he was telling him as his mate. The connection between them allowed Mikhail to really feel the emotion behind the words.

Mikhail didn’t make it to the shower, he had Ethan pressed up against the bathroom wall, every whispered word of admiration and praise from Ethan sent ripples of pleasure through him and he felt close to bursting not only in the sense of being complete but also from happiness. Mikhail thrust into Ethan over and over, one of their hands clasped and held over Ethan’s head.   
“Mmm, Mikhail just like that, you feel so good, your hard body pressing me against the wall. Harder!”  
Mikhail stopped holding back, he let Ethan’s hands go as he grasped him under the thighs and drove into him hard and fast. Ethan was no longer talking, apparently no longer able to form complete sentences, he moaned and mewed in his ear loudly, the sound of their ecstasy bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. If they hadn’t woken anyone up before there was no doubt in Mikhail’s mind that they were now. Ethan was loud and he loved that he could drive him to such heights.  
“Same my...name...as you come...Mikhail, please.”  
Mikhail wouldn’t deny Ethan's simple request, as he came he didn’t just say Ethan’s name, he roared it.   
Ethan cried out, feeling Mikhail's release as it was his own and hearing his name falling so primal from Mikhail’s lips pushed him over the edge, he erupted between their bodies adding to the mess already present. “Oh dear God. I don’t think I can move, Mikhail you- were more than amazing-” Ethan fought to get his breath back and get his point across, “you were- life-changing.”  
Mikhail chuckled as he rested his head on the wall next to Ethan’s head. He could support Ethan’s weight easily but he really didn’t want to move which meant he needed to. Pulling out of Ethan gently he eased him down until his feet touched the floor. He kissed Ethan slowly, taking his time and savoring their time together. “I love you, Ethan Thomas.”  
Ethan smiled, he could feel the fluttering of Mikhail’s heart as he said those words. “I love you, Mikhail Volkov-Alexeen.”

Forcing himself to step away Mikhail ran the shower water. He had never felt so happy or complete in his life, and it was all thanks to Ethan. They made love again in the shower, when one of their cell phones went off they then hurriedly washed and dressed. It had been Ethan’s phone that had gone off. Adriel had called. This couldn’t be good. Had they found someone they would’ve called Mikhail not him. Faking a cheerfulness he didn’t feel he called Adriel back, “Hey Adriel! What’s going on?”  
Mikhail could feel how upset Ethan really was. Eventually, he would learn to shield his emotions and thoughts from Mikhail, but until then he would take the good with the bad. He embraced Ethan from behind, wanting to offer his strength.   
“Is your hottie Mikhail still with you?” Adriel asked.  
“Yeah, he’s still here with me.”  
“Oh yeah, congratulations on finally getting Mikhail in bed.”  
Jeez news travels fast, Ethan thought but said instead, “Thanks. Although it’s a weird thing to congratulate me on.”  
“Not really, you’re mated now, and to the biggest baddest wolf of them all.”  
Ethan leaned back against Mikhail, “So, what's up? Was that the reason you were calling?”  
Ethan could practically see the change come over Adriel, he went from gentle teasing to serious.  
“Don’t let him go Ethan.”  
Ethan knew Mikhail could hear both sides of the conversation, no use in trying to speak in code. “I couldn’t stop him if I wanted to. You know he can be very stubborn and single-minded.”  
“I prefer focused. And I can’t afford to wait.”  
“What if you took him to a regular doctor?” Adriel asked.  
“No.” Mikhail snapped, “They would be able to tell I was different right away. Besides, technically Ethan is a regular doctor.”  
“Have you tried examining him, Ethan?”  
Ethan felt foolish for not having thought of that himself. “Nurse, I was studying to be a nurse. And no, since I didn’t finish my training I don’t really consider myself a nurse, definitely not a doctor. It never even occurred to me to try and figure it out for myself.” Ethan glanced back at Mikhail over his shoulder, “Would you let me examine you?”  
“You already have, and quite thoroughly too if I might add.” Ethan blushed and Adriel instead of being grossed out replied, “Nice! Did you take any pictures? Or a video perhaps?”   
Ethan ignored both of them, “I remember Gerry saying the pack had everything I could possibly need downstairs in the basement, would it be too much to hope that includes an x-ray and MRI machines?”  
“I believe we have those.”  
“Awesome let me take a look and maybe you can put off the trip one more day? Will you give me that chance?”  
Mikhail didn’t want to lie to Ethan and he definitely didn’t want to upset him any further so he answered, “Maybe.”

 

Ethan spent the rest of the daylight hours taking x-rays, running test, and reviewing the data. Mikhail stayed underfoot until finally, Ethan had to ask him to go eat or find something to do. He immediately felt bad, he could feel the stab of hurt that Mikhail felt at having been asked to go away. Ethan approached Mikhail, taking his face in his hands he kissed him softly. “You know I love you silly, but I really need to focus. I’m pressed for time. So while I work would you please get you something to eat, and settle down somewhere? And I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to.” Ethan kissed him again before letting him go off to his devices.

Mikhail fought to keep his thoughts clear as he left the basement. He thought of only how much he cared about Ethan, this served to block his plans from the man downstairs. He was leaving. He could feel the wound draining him, making him more tired as every hour passed.   
Upstairs he quickly dressed for the cooler weather and went to the kitchen to grab a quick sandwich to eat on his way back to the gate.

 

As he stepped out of the house Jackee popped out of nowhere.   
“Ethan might actually kill you over this. He’s already worried about you.”  
“I’m trying to prevent my death. He may be upset at first but he’ll be relieved when I’m better.”  
Jackee crossed her arms and gave him a disbelieving look. “So you’re not even gonna give him a chance to put all that work he just did to use?” Mikhail said nothing. “Or how about the small random fact that Demo and the gang are still out there? We had another Sentinel turn up dead today. I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want to influence Ethan’s decision or rain on your parade.”  
“At least give me a head start.”  
“I don’t know if I can do that, you’re lucky I’m not screaming bloody murder right now.”  
“And I am grateful for that. But Demo is another reason I need to get better so I can put an end to him and his crew.”  
“Last thing I’m gonna say, you’re mated now, you can’t just think of yourself now.”  
True to her word Jackee turned and went back in the house. Ethan was a miracle worker, not only had he succeeded in making him whole he had also helped Jackee come out of her shell and be more assertive and confident in herself. A month ago Jackee wouldn’t have dared to try and talk some sense into him.

Losing his appetite Mikhail tossed his sandwich, one of the wolves would find it, he knew it wouldn't go to waste.   
As he made his way to the gate the guilt of misleading Ethan ate at him, he wanted to go back and apologize for something Ethan didn’t even know about yet. But at the gate despite his guilt, he walked his bike down the road, he knew the bike’s engine was loud and carried long distances. After walking minutes down the road he started his bike; he had a long drive ahead of him and no time to waste.

 

Ethan looked up suddenly. It had only been roughly 45 minutes since Mikhail had left the basement but he knew without checking Mikhail was gone. He prayed the twins were wrong about Esmeralda being up to no good. Jackee walked in. Without looking up from his data he said, “I know he's gone, I can feel his absence and regret.”  
Instead of talking about the elephant in the room Jackee instead asked, “So the sex was that good huh?”  
Ethan looked up at her going red in the face, “What do you mean?”  
“Seriously E? I heard you all the way out to my cabin. Now I know you have never been to my cabin, but I stay in cabin 33.” Ethan’s mouth dropped in disbelief, cabin 33 was more than halfway around the clearing, on the far side away from the house.   
“I know what you’re thinking? We’re all shifters and hear extremely well, but you my friend were abnormally loud.”  
Ethan knew he was blushing hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if his face was as red as the shirt Jackee was wearing. “Sorry 'bout that.”  
“If it makes you feel better if we were all just plain, run of the mill humans, nobody would have heard you, because no one stayed in the house last night but you two.”   
This did make Ethan feel a bit better, he hadn’t been earth-shattering loud, just loud because of their freakish good hearing.   
Changing the subject Ethan asked, “Do you know where Esmeralda lives?”   
“Nope. All I know is she lives alone out in the middle of nowhere before you get to the next town. Mikhail had told Gerry he had to call her to get exact directions because there are no street signs out there and also because apparently, she has her house cloaked in some kind of magic so you can’t see it.”  
Ethan frowned, “Where was I when this conversation took place?”  
“Umm, I think when you were in the library doing research on our physiology.”  
“Oh.”  
“So whatcha gonna do?”  
“I don’t know where he went so I guess wait and see.”


	10. Hidden

Mikhail was a little more than halfway to Esmeralda’s when he noticed a van pull out from a side road behind him. Normally he wouldn’t have thought anything of it except the van had no lights on and it was dark out here at this point; no streetlights adorned the roadside. Because he had been watching the van behind him he didn’t see the two men on the road with a chain stretched between the two them until he was right on them. By then it was too late to try and avoid being knocked off his bike, so when he hit the ground he tried to come up swinging. Unfortunately, when the men clotheslined with the chain he fell hard on his back, driving the breath straight from his body. And to make matters worse, the bike fell on his legs keeping him from making any sudden moves.

Ethan clutched at his throat. He suddenly felt like the breath had been sucked from his body. And his legs were on fire. He felt light-headed as if he would pass out. Jackie was at his side instantly.   
“Ethan? What’s wrong?”  
Gradually Ethan was able to breathe again, he took great big gulps, panicked that he would have another attack. “I couldn’t breath, and my legs hurt, like, well I don’t know. Like if they were crushed. The pain is receding and it’s almost like I imagined it.”  
Jackie dropped like a sack of rocks next to him, Ethan's panic doubled. “What? Do you know what’s wrong with me? Is it only something that happens with lycanthropes?”   
“It’s something that only happens with mated shifters,” Jackee answered solemnly.  
Understanding bloomed on Ethan’s face, “Mikhail! He’s in trouble.” Scrambling to his feet Ethan tried to move past Jackee who had also jumped up but she was blocking his way. “Jackee move!”  
“Where are you going? You can’t go out there, you don’t even know where he is.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I have to look for him. He’s hurt.”  
“At least talk to Gerry first.”  
“Why, so the two of you can try and talk me out of it? Hell no!”  
“I know better than to try and stop you. You would’ve looked for him even before you two mated, but mating connects you metaphysically. You’re closer, you would upend this earth looking for him now. But, listen, Ethan, Gerry can tell you how to connect with Mikhail, so you can find him. Remember she was mated once. And I don't know how any of this works.”  
“Fine.” Ethan gave in reluctantly, he felt like they were wasting time but if Gerry could help him be more efficient in finding Mikhail he would listen.

 

Mikhail woke up slowly, he didn’t even remember passing out. He was secured to a chair with both rope and chains. There was no gag, but he assumed it was because whoever had him wanted to talk.  
“You’re awake, good. We can get this over with.”  
Mikhail recognized the voice, it was Esmeralda. Her stereotypical Russian accent was very distinctive, it was so strong it sounded fake, especially if she had been born and raised here in the states. But it would appear the twins had been right, but why would she do this?   
As if reading his mind she spoke again, “I am so sorry for this bit of unpleasantness, but I had no choice, he is my mate, I wish to make him happy. You understand, no?”   
“No, I don’t, who is your mate? And why would this make him happy?” As soon as he asked Mikhail had a suspicion on who it could be but better to confirm it.  
Esmeralda tsked her teeth at him, “They said you were smart, I can’t tell, that boy you love makes you stupid perhaps. My mate is Demo, and this makes him very happy, he hates you and your boy.”  
Mikhail was not really surprised by the reveal. Demo had been after him since Mikhail had first shown up. But back then Gerry had been the enforcer and her husband and mate had been the Alpha.   
Demo had told him once that he should’ve been made enforcer, he had been with the pack longer. Demo didn’t seem to understand that sometimes people just weren’t a good fit for certain jobs. Just because he had been with the pack longer, didn't make him the most qualified candidate. “And where is Demo now Essie?”  
“He’ll be here shortly. He needed to take care of a few loose ends.”  
Mikhail’s heart nearly stopped at this. Ethan would know he was gone by now and wouldn’t just sit around he would come after him. Were Demo and his crew laying in wait for him? “Are you or were you really ever a friend of my family?”  
Esmeralda sighed, “A long time ago yes. But I am far older than I look. You see, my life is directly tied to Demo’s, I am not a shifter, so my lifespan has been greatly affected because he is, and as you know, shifters can live for a very long time. You’re what 20 years older than young Ethan?”  
“About.”  
“Does he know you’re robbing the cradle?”  
“It never came up, but it wouldn’t matter, we’re _true_ mates.”  
Esmeralda tsked at Mikhail. “Do you not think Demo and I are true mates?”  
“I think you manipulated fate, to prolong your life, and well Demo was more than you bargained for. I think you hide behind his cruelty when you like it just as much as him, if not more.”  
“It must be very boring for you, being right all the time. And such a goody two shoes. The pack needs an enforcer who is willing to get their hands dirty and make tough calls.”  
“And you think Demo is that man?”  
“No. I think he should be Alpha and I the enforcer. I’d be the first non-lycanthrope enforcer, but that’s okay. There is no way they would allow me to be Alpha.”  
Mikhail shook his head. She was crazy, but seeing that now and hearing her words made him fear for not only Ethan but Geraldine. “So my wound, do you really know how to heal it or was that just a ploy to get me here?”  
Esmeralda smiled, and for the first time that evening Mikhail really saw her inner evil shine through.   
“Of course I know how to heal you,”  
“Son of a bitch, you created whatever caused this, didn’t you?”  
“After all my villain monologuing you’re just now getting that? You’re so slow, must be the old age but more reason to put you out of your misery. Speaking of.”   
Esmeralda walked into the adjoining room. Mikhail could hear her rummaging around. When she returned she had a short paring knife.   
“Time for some fun gorgeous. By the time I’m done with you people will think twice before crossing me, the first non-lycanthrope enforcer.”  
“So you’re not going to kill me?”  
Esmeralda laughed, “Nooo silly. We need to make an example out of you, even though you’re an awful enforcer you were a formidable opponent. It will look good for my Demo to conquer you. Besides, a fate worse than death awaits you.”  
“Bring it you crazy bitch.”

 

Ethan screamed. His eye! It felt as if someone had stabbed him in the eye. Jackee swerved off the road just barely missing a tree, Ethan’s sudden outburst had startled her. “E, are you alright?”  
“My- my eye. Oh God, it must be Mikhail. They did something to his eye.”  
“No!”  
They sat on the road of the shoulder, Jackee waiting and Ethan squirming in pain. After awhile Ethan was able to open his eyes and get his breathing under control. “Jackee, this isn’t right. We can’t find Gerry, it feels like Mikhail is being tortured, how on earth will we ever find him? For all we know Gerry is with him.”  
Jackee maneuvered the car back on the road, “No, I saw Mikhail leave, no one was with him. I haven’t seen Gerry since yesterday."   
"Well, that doesn't mean that she wasn't kidnapped."  
"Gerry and her mate use to be able to track one another, at least that was the rumors I’d heard. Maybe you can do that with Mikhail.”  
“Or I can try to sniff him out. I can take to the trees and hunt for him while you find somewhere safe to hole up. Go to the twins maybe. Or my apartment, I don’t imagine anyone would be there. They will all be wherever Mikhail is or watching the camp.”  
“I don’t want to leave you by yourself. Besides you don’t even know where to start looking.”  
“Up ahead.” Ethan’s voice broke, “That’s-”  
“Mikhail’s bike.” Jackee brought the car to a stop several feet away from the wrecked bike. Ethan climbed out, stripping his shirt off. He tossed the shirt in the car and proceeded to take the rest of his clothing off. Sniffing the air Ethan said, “It’s not just Mikhail’s blood, he got one of them.” Ethan tossed the rest of his clothes in the car and walked around the scene, sniffing and looking for any hints that may be hidden there. “None of the scents other than Ethan’s are familiar. I don’t know who took him, but I’m guessing the twins were right. And why hasn't Demo made any more moves against us? Is he somehow involved in this?” Ethan stood quietly with his hands on his bare hips while he thought.   
“Ethan?”  
Turning Ethan smiled at Jackee, “You’re a great friend, but I need you to leave. Get safe and on second thought don’t go to my apartment, go to the twins. I’ll be in touch. Gotta go save my man.”

 

Not waiting for Jackee to argue with him Ethan shifted, quickly and smoothly. In his leopard form, he sniffed around the scene and then leaped up into the nearest tree. He had Mikhail’s scent and running parallel to the road he tracked his mate. He didn’t have to run long before the scent abruptly stopped and in its place was an odd mixture of cinnamon and ammonia. Ethan backtracked a couple of paces. Jumping to the ground he shifted back into his human form. The ammonia smell didn’t quite bother him, but the cinnamon hurt his sensitive cat nose and made him want to sneeze, but in human form, the smell wasn’t as strong or bothersome.   
Ethan wished he had clothes but nothing could be done about that now. Yes, clothes made him feel more confident and secure but he would just have to fake it when he found Mikhail. And he assumed he was close, ammonia and cinnamon were not smells that occurred naturally, which led Ethan to believe someone had sprayed the area to mess with his and any other shifters nose. But luckily the smells would also keep the shifters working against them from smelling him as well. A slight advantage.

Ethan had to rely on his gut and hearing more so than his other senses. He knew Mikhail was out here, somewhere close, but where he couldn’t tell yet. He would think since the woods were so dense there would have to be some sort of clearing for there to be any sort of house, cabin or really any kind of building out here.   
Ethan crept out to the road just to be sure there was nothing across the road. There wasn’t, in fact, there was nothing. No street lights, no cars, signs, nothing. Ethan had thought he was running parallel with the road that led to the camp but he could have easily veered off without noticing and be on a completely different road. Even though this new development gave him pause he couldn’t be concerned with that at the moment, he knew he was on the right path to find Mikhail.  
Back in the woods, it pained him to admit that he would not be able to rely on his leopard, the cinnamon had really messed with the cat’s sense of smell. It was him alone. No, that’s not true his cat reminded him, he may not be able to use their sense of smell but his speed, agility, and hunter's mind were all at Ethan's disposal. Ethan started walking a circle working his way outwards.  
Stop, no cinnamon or ammonia. Ethan marked the perimeter with rocks and branches he found. Now working his way back in noticed the smell went all the way to the center of his circle. So one would assume whatever they were hiding or where ever would be right here in the center of this cinnamon, ammonia soaked pocket of the forest. _The trees, better to see._ Ethan supposed his leopard was right. He had already combed the area on foot, the trees would give him an aerial view of the area. Ethan spotted a tree with low branches that would be easy for him to climb in his human form. Jumping up into the tree he looked down, not spotting anything from this angle he moved to the neighboring tree. His leopard made it easy to jump further even in his human form, he was grateful for that because as he made his way around the wide circle, not every tree was easy to jump to under regular human standards. He was just about to climb down and give up when yet again his cat noticed something, _look,_ _there to the left of that sapling._ Ethan stared for a long time, his eyes started to feel dry and scratchy, finally, he saw it. Well, maybe. _Go! Our mate is there. Slow your roll,_ Ethan thought back, _we must be sure there are no traps or cameras. If there are cameras, they already know we’re here. Good point. And if there were traps…_ Again Ethan saw the cat's point, right near what looked to be a weird arrangement of plant growth was one of Ethan's markers.   
Alright, here it goes. Ethan carefully climbed down and made his way over to the spot in question. The plants and foliage here were expertly crafted to look like the other plant life, but when he touched he could feel they were fake and attached to something heavy. He had to search several minutes to find finger holds to open the door. He worried that it would creak alerting everyone within that he was there, but the door opened soundlessly and to a set of steps formed out of the dirt. _“Go back, Ethan!”_ Ethan stopped abruptly, shock froze him in place. How could he be hearing Mikhail in his head? Then he remembered Jackee or someone telling him mates could sometimes communicate with one another. Or- or this was some sort of magical attack. _“I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, go back baby, go back now.”_ Ethan made his way down the stairs, _“Can you hear me, Mikhail?”_ When there was no answer he kept moving, coming to an intersection, he could go left or right. The whole place looked as if it was carved straight out of the earth. He was more than a little apprehensive that it would cave in on him. And the tunnels were small, how on earth had they gotten Mikhail down here? There had to be another way in. His instinct told him to go to the left. _“Ethan I can feel you getting closer. Please turn back I will get myself out of this.”_ Ethan scoffed, he still didn’t know if Mikhail could hear him but he spoke anyway. _“If that was true you wouldn’t worry about trying to send me back. I’m coming for you and that’s that.”_

  
The tunnel sloped down so suddenly Ethan almost lost his footing. How deep did this tunnel actually go? Almost as suddenly the tunnel sloped back up and branched off into two different directions. Ethan stopped to get his bearings and to try and ‘feel' Mikhail out. He couldn’t feel Mikhail anymore, he had a feeling that if Mikhail was dead he would know it, which meant Mikhail was blocking him. “Ass!” Ethan hissed to no one in particular. Last time he went left so he went left again. After a few steps the tunnel dropped steeply, and this time Ethan did stumble and fall. This part of the tunnel was carved from a rougher material, if he had to guess he would say actual stone, he’d scraped himself in his fall. He could smell the blood. There was almost no light in this section, above there had been a primitive torch set into the walls every so many feet which helped his animal enhanced eyes see. Down here the dark was almost absolute with no real light to reflect back to him. Using his hands to guide him, he made his way slowly down the tunnel. Minutes passed, maybe an hour, time was tricky when you had no light or outside interference. Ethan stopped. He heard something, it sounded like laughing. But with his superior hearing, it was hard to say how far away the laughing individual was, so Ethan tried to make as little noise as possible. He prayed to God that Mikhail was up ahead and he wasn’t badly hurt. And hopefully, he could help get him free and then they could escape.   
More time passed the same way, Ethan inching toward the laughing as quietly as he could, the closer he got the more nervous he got, he began sweating and stumbling even when there were no rocks to cause him to do so.

  
 _Stop. You are frightened, and making too much noise. They will smell you, taste your fear. They’ll know you are here before you can make your move. Concentrate and calm your nerves. Sense how many there are, taste their emotions on your tongue. Plan their deaths._   
His leopard's pep talk didn’t exactly ease his nerves but it gave him something else to concentrate on. He tried a meditation technique that Jackee had taught him. It was a way to center yourself and send your senses out helping to calm you even more effectively. But in this situation, he hoped he would be able to sense the others as his leopard suggested. Sitting down where he was as if he had all the time in the world and no danger surrounded him he concentrated on his breathing; doing so deeply and quietly. On every exhale he imagined one of his senses flying out and away from him. Ethan sensed two men, he could taste the liquor in the air around them and sensed it in their moods. These men were intoxicated, and to his leopard being under the influence was like being sick, he could sense they were ripe and ready for the kill. Ethan crept forward on all fours, channeling his beast fully. When he was close enough to see the men’s shadows he stood up and stepped out and into a room. The men had not yet spotted him, their backs were to him as they lewdly groped at a female in front of them. She was nude but it was clear she did not welcome their attention. Ethan knew the woman and his leopard wanted blood for their offense, how dare they touch his alpha in this manner. She was strong but they had tied her down keeping her from defending herself.   
“Hey fellas.” Ethan leaned against the wall, his entire backside facing them, while he made sure to make eye contact over his shoulder.   
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Demo and Esmeralda sent me, said I would be more fun for you and it would upset Mikhail and Gerry even more.”   
“Why would you do this? I heard you were his bitch.”  
“I’m whoever has the biggest dick bitch. And that ain't Mikhail anymore, Demo took care of that. Poor Mikhail has found himself emasculated.”  
The bigger of the two men stroked himself through his pants, “So you’re just a bitch in heat?”  
Ethan wiggled his ass seductively again channeling his inner cat to be all feline grace and sensual. “I think it was whatever Esmeralda made me drink, but my body is on fire!” Ethan felt odd doing this in front of Gerry but he had to get her free of these two monsters. Turning around he put himself on display, running a hand across his lips and down the center of his body until it rested at the base of his swollen cock.   
Ethan was ashamed that the reason for his condition was the thought of their impending demise. His mouth watered at the thought of tearing them apart. In the back of his mind, he knew it was the leopard who was getting off on that and he also knew he couldn’t tear them apart in human form, the best he could hope for was to knock them unconscious. Ethan walked further into the room, he could smell the men’s arousal in the air, hopefully, this went according to plan.   
“But wouldn’t Demo want to take him first?”  
“He doesn’t like men, and even if he did, do you really think Esmeralda would _allow_ him to touch him?” The other man answered.  
Ethan stroked himself, letting his eyelids drop to almost closed. He thought about when he’d lain with Mikhail, and how good it had felt to be with him knowing they were to be together forever. A low moan escaped his mouth and he grew even harder. Opening his eyes he looked at the bigger of the two, the one who seemed most eager. “Come on boys, I would hate to finish this by myself.” The big one came at him then, grabbing him by the biceps and pulling him hard against him. The man licked his throat before biting him harshly. Ethan’s leopard didn’t like that and let loose a warning growl, this only spurred the man on further, grabbing at Ethan’s body and kissing and sucking on his neck. Ethan made obligatory sighs and moans, he kept the thought of Mikhail being deep inside him firmly in his mind, he needed both of them close before he made his move but the more this man pawed at him the more he felt like he was gonna be sick. Opening his eyes he reached out his hand to the smaller man still standing away from the action. Ethan could see and smell that he was aroused and interested, “Come on big boy, come join the party.” Ethan took the man’s hand when he was close enough to do so, pulling him closer and guiding the man’s hand to his erection, he glanced at Gerry briefly over the men’s shoulders, she looked absolutely shocked and slightly defeated. He winked at her to let her know he was still lucid and in charge of the situation. Turning his mind back inward he thought of Mikhail, his loving hands, and lips on his body. He jerked in the smaller man’s hands.   
“Both of us princess? You sure you can handle that?”   
Ethan opened his eyes, staring at the bigger guy he said, “I don’t know but I wanna give it a try.” Ethan pried himself from between the two goons, “Come on fellas, I am so ready.” And Ethan’s body looked the part but his mind was reveling.  
“Then why do I smell fear?”  
Ethan chuckled, “Because I’m about to try taking two very big men at once, it’s a bit intimidating.” Ethan turned once more away from the men, his cat was there with him in the moment watching, sensing. As soon as both men moved to follow him Ethan turned lashing out with his hand. His cat was rewarded with the hot spurt of blood.   
Gerry gasped from where she was tied up.   
Ethan stepped over the bodies of the two men, they were twitching and still alive but not for long.   
“H-how did you do that?” Gerry stammered.  
Ethan untied Gerry, “I dunno. I just did. My leopard knew they were a threat and was angry that they had hurt you. I felt him waiting for an opening.”  
“Ethan, I know you don’t realize this, but what you just did is very rare. Very few lycanthropes are capable of partial shifts, and those that can have been at it for years. Ethan, this is big.”  
“We can talk about how big this is when we get everyone safe. I am assuming Mikhail is not here so I’m going to get you out of here and then keep looking for him.”  
Gerry grabbed Ethan by the arm, “I don’t know how many guys are here, this place is a nest of tunnels.”  
“I remember the way I came in. Once I get you safely out I have to come back. And I’m sure Jackee was hardheaded and didn’t leave like I told her, the two of you can drive to the city.” Gerry glared at him. “Or back to the camp. Either way, Mikhail and I will make better time in the trees.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, we’ll stay and we all can go back to the camp together.”   
Ethan shook his head and muttered, “Women.”  
He led the way back into the tunnel.  
“What about women?”  
“You are all hardheaded and do whatever you want regardless if it puts you in danger.”  
Gerry laughed before stepping out into the tunnel, “You’re the "woman" of your relationship so what does that mean?” Gerry joked.   
Ethan stuck out his tongue, “It means I rest my case.”


	11. Villainous Behavior

Ethan got Gerry through the tunnels without incident. He breathed a sigh of relief once they climbed free of the underground area. Now he just had to get her out of here and then back in again to find Mikhail. “This area, about a 50-foot radius, is saturated with cinnamon and ammonia, so you’re not gonna want to shift until you pass all that.”  
“I didn't get brought in through a tunnel. Maybe Mikhail wasn’t either.”  
His scent stopped on the edge of the cinnamon and ammonia.”  
“Did you check past all of this? His scent may have just stopped because of the ammonia and cinnamon.”  
Ethan shook his head in reply. “But as I was descending Mikhail yelled at me to turn around. Now the bastard isn’t talking to me.”  
“You've mated? And you can communicate mentally?”  
Ethan blushed, “Yeah. And well, I can hear Mikhail. I tried talking back, but he didn’t respond, either because he couldn’t hear me or because he was being an ass.”  
“I’m guessing ass because it stands to reason if-” Gerry stopped talking abruptly.   
They had just broken past the offending smells, and now Ethan could smell it too. Someone was out there, their scent fresh. It wasn’t Jackee or anyone else he knew. Before he could yell out a warning a man ran out of the trees and straight at Gerry. The Alpha was of average height and didn’t look particularly strong but Ethan knew not to underestimate her, she wasn't the Alpha for nothing. Just as the man was about to tackle Gerry her hand shot out and closed around the would-be attacker's throat. Ethan watched mesmerized as Gerry lifted the man up so that his feet dangled, damn his Alpha was badass.   
Ethan caught the scent of another, he left Gerry to her methods and stalked into the woods, he knew the smell, and the person had it coming. Ethan shifted and jumped into the nearest tree. From his vantage point, he could see Pierre trying to sneak up on Gerry and him. Pierre must’ve realized he was missing because he stopped moving and began looking around frantically. Why does no one ever look up? Ethan and his leopard agreed it was a good thing they didn’t but that also made people stupid. Ethan jumped soundlessly to a neighboring tree, keeping even with the now very nervous Pierre. When Pierre was within striking range of Gerry Ethan pounced knocking the man to the ground. Fortunately for Pierre, when Ethan landed on him it drove a sharp, thick branch right through his middle just barely missing Ethan.   
Ethan’s leopard was disappointed that the kill had been taken from them. This man had hurt not only him but probably his mate as well; he deserved to die the slow painful death the leopard had planned before fate intervened and snatched that little reward right from his paws.

His cat whined low as he saw the light fade from Pierre’s eyes. Ethan laid down on the ground. He was too tired to shift back into his human form. Plus with tomorrow night being a full moon his cat kind of didn’t want to relinquish control. Ethan watched with disinterest as Gerry snapped the neck of her attacker, she must’ve gotten what she could from him or he had refused to talk.

“Let’s go kid.” Geraldine walked east toward the road and Ethan fell into step beside her. The walk took much longer than when Ethan had run in the trees going in the opposite direction. And he had no voice to tell her he needed to go back for Mikhail. Luckily when they reached the road Jackee was right where he left her. Without waiting for Gerry or Jackee to object he took off, back in the trees heading towards the tunnels.   
Reaching the entrance he was glad he’d left the trap door open, otherwise, he would have a problem opening it in his leopard form. Down in the tunnels, he realized the smell of ammonia and cinnamon diminished greatly. He continued the same path as before, left at the first turn and left again at the second one. He already knew the path was a dead end, the location Gerry had been held, but he wanted to explore it. He needed to know was it a full house or just a room or two. It might give him insight on the conditions and layout in which Mikhail maybe being held. Reaching the room, the smell of blood was strong. The human part of Ethan wished that he had left one of the men alive so he could’ve at least questioned them about Mikhail. Oh well, spilled milk and all.   
The large leopard walked by the bodies of the men with about as much interest as a blind man in a museum. In the next room, he found a toilet and sink; a mattress, and a desk with a laptop on it. Gerry said she hadn’t come through tunnels so he was missing something. Another door secreted away? An elevator or stairwell maybe? Walking back through the small space Ethan looked even more closely at the rough dirt walls. Back in the main room he still did not find any entrances or hidden stairwells. Maybe Gerry had been mistaken.

 

Back out in the tunnels Ethan backtracked to the intersection and went right. It worried him that he hadn’t heard from Mikhail. It was like he had a Mikhail shaped hole in him. He hadn’t felt any more pain either, maybe he really did get away from his captors, but if he had, why hadn’t he come looking for him? Ethan was feeling itchy and generally aggravated. He stopped walking to rub his lithe, powerful cat body against the wall trying to get at the itch. But every time he thought he was getting relief the itch moved. In the back of his mind, he felt something wasn’t right. Sitting down his large body Ethan tried to focus.

Mikhail sat still, blood dried on his face from where Esmeralda had taken a long dagger and cut a strip from hairline to cheek. He had long since stopped squirming and fighting his bonds. Esmerelda was very thorough and the rope was enchanted. He also had figured out that wherever he was, this place also had an enchantment on it. Esmeralda seemed pretty fond of torturing him and in between physical torture, she allowed the enchantment to play with his head. Once she even blew some sweet smelling powder in his face, and when he had been able to see again out of his good eye what he saw almost made him weep for joy. Ethan had stood before, he had told Mikhail how he had fought his way through the men and was going to patch him up and take him home. When Mikhail had asked him what happened to Esmeralda and Demo, the fake Ethan laughed hysterically. By the time the laughter had died down the person in front of him was no longer his mate but Esmeralda herself. So far, Demo still hadn’t shown up and he was a little grateful for that. Mikhail was in a bad way, he had an injured eye, his side was rapidly deteriorating, and Esmeralda had been having fun cutting him. Mikhail knew he wouldn’t be able to take Demo on in his current condition. And knowing Ethan was out there searching for him just added to his anxiety. He blocked, he blocked so hard he was sure he had damaged something in his head. He didn’t want Ethan to find him, or worry about him. He knew Ethan had felt his earlier pain which is what had spurred him into motion. 

“Look at me Mikhail, I have something to show you.”   
“No. I’m done with your lies.”  
“No more lies sweetie. I want you to see what your sweet little Ethan did to my men.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“If you look at the surveillance video I have you’ll see.”  
Mikhail opened his eye and looked at the laptop that Esmeralda held before him. She hit play and it showed Ethan putting himself on display, nude. He was touching himself and being flirty. There was no sound but none was needed. There was two men and Ethan had situated himself between the two of them, his intentions were clear even before he turned and beckoned the men to follow him. The video cut there. Mikhail's mind swam, Ethan wouldn’t do that. His mate wouldn’t do that! “What did you do to him? Ethan wouldn’t do that.”  
“Funny story. He told the men that it was something I gave him to make him act like that. Hilarious, the thought hadn’t even occurred to me.”   
Mikhail said nothing he didn’t want to give away the fact that she had scored against him, she had succeeded in planting doubt in his mind. Ethan was smart, he had been in medical school for crying out loud. And he had taken a liken to him rather quickly, was it possible that Ethan had played him to secure a position of security in the pack?  
“Oh, and in case you were wondering where Demo is, he is back with the pack taking out old leadership. Since you are here and would have normally been next in line for Alpha he will just claim the spot. And then call me in tomorrow and name me as enforcer.”   
“Gerry would never allow that. She is a strong alpha and will take Demo out.”  
Esmeralda laughed, “Do you really think that Demo went alone?”  
“Gerry’s not alone either.”  
“Ah, I failed to mention she wasn’t home when we captured her. We captured her, beat her within an inch of her life and took her back to camp for the coup de gras. There were many in the pack who sided with Demo. They felt you and Gerry were old news.”   
Mikhail believed her. She was too happy about the whole thing, just beaming. Fighting was useless at this point.   
_“Mikhail? Can you hear me, you big idiot? I’m still coming for you. Gerry is with Jackee by the road she is refusing to leave. I took out Pierre but I don’t know where Demo or Litha are. Be strong love, I’m coming.”_

 

Mikhail didn’t know rather he should shout for joy or cry in frustration and betrayal. Esmerelda may have lied about Gerry but he saw the video of Ethan with his own eye. He didn’t speak back to Ethan, he still should get the hell out of here and save himself, Gerry and Jackee. He wasn’t worth the save. He was hurt, injured, his spirit broken down to just about nothing. He figured he might as well get more info from her since he was likely to die.  
“Essie, since I am most likely to die, could you fill in a few holes for me?”  
“Maybe, what do you want to know?”  
“What is your connection to my family?”  
Esmerelda gave a sad smile. “I am your family. When I was younger about 35 years or so ago, I fell in love with a guy, obviously not Demo. I got pregnant, my parents took me before our pack and the elders, your parents, and they announce to the whole pack that I was having a baby by a Warlock and that his child would make me evil. There was nothing evil about my Johnathan, he couldn’t help that he was born a powerful witch. Anyways, your parents took my wolf away from me, making me a human. But that wasn’t all they did; nope, they killed Johnathan. But little did they know he had shown me how to take his power in the event that something happened to him. I took on his powers and killed everyone in the camp.”  
Mikhail was silently crying. He had never known what happened to his pack, his parents, his siblings. Now he knew this monster in front of him had killed everyone he loved.   
Esmeralda lost in the past kept talking, oblivious to Mikhail’s turmoil.   
“I moved out here, to the middle of nowhere and had my son. But I left him in the woods to die, I couldn't stand to be reminded of my lost Johnathan every day. So I started a new life out here as the town's bruja. They paid me rather well to do their dirty work for them. Years past and imagine my surprise when I hear the local pack had a new enforcer, you. I had thought you and your whole pack had died. I consulted the dead and they informed me that you had been away earning your place in the pack.” She laughed, “I can only imagine the look on your face when you returned home to find your pack gone.”  
“Is this why you want to destroy the current pack and kill me?”  
“No, no. Well, kill you yes, take over your pack no. That is just an added bonus. But this,” she gestured to his weeping, blacking side, “This is the second time I tried to kill you. Remember a couple of years ago when you were attacked by that leopard? My doing. It cost me a pretty penny, but I felt it was worth it. I thought it would kill you, not give you two animals. I can’t express to you how much I hate you.”  
“But why? I’ve done nothing to you. You have taken far more from me than I from you. Pack law would decree that I take your life not the other way around.”  
“And see, I am no longer pack so pack decree means nothing to me. I will end your life and in turn, end your line. Lucky for me your mate is male, I don’t have to worry about taking out any pups. Or kittens in your case.”  
Mikhail didn’t know what to say. Esmeralda had been indeed done wrong but she had already gotten her revenge ten times over.   
“So have I answered your question?”  
“Let me get this straight, you killed yours and my entire pack because they killed your _chosen_ mate. And now you’ve killed more to gain another pack? Why not just go to Geraldine, explaining what happened and ask for admittance to the pack? You had mated yourself to Demo that along would’ve given you the right to be apart of the pack.”  
“Maybe so, but Demo got himself banished from the pack now didn’t he? Besides I had already had you stabbed. You should’ve been dead. But I believe your wolf helped you fight off the infection.”  
Mikhail shook his head. “The poison, it's something that only affects my leopard, isn’t it?”  
Esmeralda smiled, “Your animal brethren, the Persian Leopards are nearly extinct. Partially because they are hunted by man and partially because there is a parasite that plagues their bodies. The leopard I paid to attack you was sick, I knew it when I hired him, when he died I harvested the parasites from his body and made a balm that could be administered topically, I smeared Sparrow’s and Tony’s blade with it and sent them to Ethan’s apartment, I knew Geraldine had you watching him and you would show up there eventually, you did not disappoint.”  
“That brings us to now, to my imminent death, but I have to ask, what happened to your son?”  
“Presumably dead.”


	12. Declan

Ethan had been wandering around the tunnels for an interminable amount of time. This side of the tunnels clearly was the maze part and only served to confuse people. Laying down he rested his head on his front paws. He missed Mikhail and he was worried about him. Perhaps he should try shifting back, maybe he would do better in his human form. Just as he was getting back to his feet a man came around the bend. Ethan growled but stopped when he saw Jackee and Gerry behind the man. Gerry was wearing Ethan's clothes, she was a bit more hippy than him and he imagined she probably couldn’t button the pants.  
“Hello, Ethan. I mean you no harm. How 'bout you change back to your human for?”   
Ethan cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what the story was in front of him. Jackee and Gerry stood close to one another and a little ways back from the man. If they had wanted to run or escape he imagined they could have, so logic would suggest they were with him by choice and either knew him already or trusted him to a degree. It took Ethan two tries to shift back when he had he stumbled against the rock-hewn wall. Jackee rushed to his side and Gerry had shed his pants and brought them over to him. Luckily his shirt was long enough to cover her completely.   
“Are you two okay?”  
“Yes, yes. Sit down Ethan, rest a minute.” The man squatted down beside him and pulled a backpack from behind him, reaching in he pulled a protein bar out and passed it to Ethan.   
“You need to get some of your energy back.”  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Declan, most people call me Dee. I’m a friend.”  
“That remains to be seen. Why have you dragged my friends down here when I specifically expressed that they stay away?”  
“Oh, are you the Alpha now? I thought that was Geraldine’s job?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Closure. Revenge. In that order. And to be honest they’re kind of the same thing.”  
“Against who?”  
“The woman who calls herself Esmeralda. I have been watching her for a while now. And when I saw her men bring in Geraldine I knew something was up. I attempted to get back up but wasn’t able to reach them so I came alone. That was when I found the bodies of tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Nice job by the way.”  
“Did you see where they took Mikhail?” Ethan asked hopefully.  
“I didn’t even know they had him until I ran into these two looking for you.”  
“How did you find me?”  
“They could smell you once I put them on the right track. I’m sure you would’ve found Esmeralda’s inner sanctum in, hmm, let’s say a week. You were getting warmer.”  
“And I suppose you know where it is?”  
“Yup. And before you try to say that makes me suspect may I remind you I said I have been keeping an eye on her for quite some time. I can get you to your mate and help you free him, all I ask is that you leave me to my revenge when done.”  
“Sounds fair enough. Gerry? Is this all right?”  
“At this point, Mikhail has every right to take her life, but after hearing this gentleman's story I think he has more right to do so.”  
“And his story is?”  
“His to tell Ethan, eat up so we can go,” Jackee answered patting Ethan on the shoulder.  
“I suppose I can fill you in. Mikhail is your mate and you have every right to want to see him get his own justice. Besides, you don’t know me and don’t trust me. Although I have a couple of people you know and I believe trust that can vouch for me.” Declan tucked his feet under him as he continued his story. “As you know, my name is Declan, I am a bit of an oddity like your Mikhail,”  
“What, you have two beasts inside you as well?” Ethan interrupted.  
“No, nothing so common. I am a shifter, of the wolf variety, but I am also a Warlock. To my knowledge, the only in existence. My mother’s chosen mate was a Warlock, and for whatever reason back when she was pregnant with me, wolves didn’t trust warlocks, and they killed my father. My mother in her grief, I suppose, she killed her entire pack, but not before they stripped her of her own beast. Apparently, my father feared something of that nature could happen and set up a precaution, in the event of his death, his power would go to my mother. And when I become of age it would then be passed to me through a rite of passage that never happened. I have my own power so I am not terribly pissed by that betrayal, but having my father’s power would have given me the chance to know him in a sense. But anyways. The juicy part, presumably because of my mother’s grief and the stress put on her body she went into labor and had me prematurely shortly after escaping to here. My mother then left me in the woods alone hoping some wild animal would come along and eat me. As luck would have it, that didn’t happen. An old demoness found me, sweet old bitty, she raised me to know right from wrong and always let me make my own decisions never influencing me either way. She had the third sight and told me what happened to my parents, what had become of my mother and where to find her. Part of me wanted to give my mother the benefit of doubt, she was pregnant and grieving she wasn’t thinking properly, postpartum depression and all that so I watched her, for years I watched her. My mother is one hell of a bitch, by far the biggest bitch out there. She has such a chip on her shoulder and thinks the world owes her because her mate was killed. But not once over the years did she think about the effect she was having on other’s lives with her scheming and underhandedness. When I heard her talking about her plans for Mikhail and Demo I knew I needed to make my move, she needed to be stopped, that bitch is hella crazy. I just hadn't realized that time was now, not until I saw Geraldine."  
  
Ethan had finished his protein bar and was looking at Declan calculatingly. “So, you were raised with Adriel and Ariel?”  
“Yes, how did you guess?”  
“You said you knew a couple of people with whom I trust that could vouch for you, you also said a demoness raised you, not a hard conclusion to come to. Plus even though the twins are demons, they seem like good people.”  
“They are. They try to look out for me. But I had gone off grid, I haven’t talked to them in about 7 months. I feel a bit bad about that.”  
“Okay. I agree being left for dead as a baby trumps being stabbed, kidnapped and tortured, but the only question I have for you is-”  
“Yes. I can heal Mikhail.”  
“How- how did you know I was gonna ask you that?”  
“Simple. I’m just surprised you didn’t ask me that as soon as I revealed I was a warlock. Your goal in all this is to get Mikhail out of here safe and sound and to make sure he is okay, aka, healed. I got you. But first we need to get him out and I need to have a heart to heart with my lying, conniving, complex having bitch of a mother.”  
“Uh yeah, okay. I can get behind that. But how are we going to not only find them but get to them? I'm sure your mom is-”  
“Whoa, I only referred to her as my mother for sake of you understanding my story. I do not consider her to be my mom. My mom died earlier this year, just to clarify.”  
“Sorry for your loss.”  
“Thanks but to answer your question I know this place like the back of my hands. Secondly, she won’t be surrounded she is too cocky. She thinks this place is the perfect fortress and that the men she has scattered around are perfectly adequate to keep her safe. She is very vain and overconfident.”  
“I haven’t smelled Demo since I got here, where is he?”  
“First off he doesn’t even know about this place, second, he is at the pack’s home base or whatever you call it.”

“So what is the plan. Just go in there metaphorical guns blazing?”  
“No. I guarantee you she already knows about her men being killed, she'll be pissed. Also, you should know, for her not being a natural witch, she is still pretty badass. She’s amassed more power over the years through deals and stealing other witch’s power. She can get inside your head and make you feel like you are seeing and hearing something that you aren't. Tuning into your animals will help you to figure out what parts are real and which are made up.”  
“Why are you helping me?”  
Declan looked at Jackee briefly before answering, “It is what my mate would do.”  
Ethan didn’t miss the look Declan had given Jackee, Jackee, however, had her back to them and did not see it.   
“Declan, why now? Why are you choosing to end it all now? I know you said you felt you had to do something when you saw Gerry being brought in but you have confessed to watching Esmeralda for years, which means you’ve seen her do countless questionable things so what is so different about Gerry being snatched and all the other things you have seen her do?” This question came from Jackee. She fixed Declan with a stare so focused it would have made most people squirm.  
“Nothing, no offense Geraldine. I just felt like Esmeralda’s reign had gone on long enough and I was ready to put all of this behind me, to make room in my life for love and happiness.”  
Ethan watched Declan and Jackee, he felt like he was missing something. “Um, do you two know each other?”  
Jackee and Declan both said “No.”  
“Hmm, okay…”  
“But, after all of this is over if Jackee would care to, I’d like to take her out on a date.”  
Ethan started grinning. Oh, this was getting good. Jackee didn’t date and she never really explained why she was hesitant about dating altogether. Ethan watched as Jackee crossed her arms and frowned, she hated being put on the spot. “I think I’ll pass.”   
Ethan had seen this coming but something told Ethan that Declan was pretty persistent and wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
“As you wish.”  
Jackee frowned at him.

“All right kiddos, we ain’t got all day, lead the way Declan,” Gerry said taking matters into her own hands.  
“Might I suggest when we get there Ethan you and I step out into the open, confront her, end this and the ladies only come in as backup if needed.” Jackee and Gerry both open their mouth to protest but Declan raised his hand stopping them as he continued talking. “This is not me being sexist or even me trying to be a gentleman, You simply do not show your whole hand at once. She will be expecting Ethan, so- actually, Ethan, you go in alone, I will pop in when I’m ready for my big reveal. And you two powerhouses are the big guns, hopefully, it won’t come to that.”  
“I like that plan much better. She’ll be expecting me, if you come in with me it will most likely put her on edge.”  
“All right. It’s about a fifteen-minute walk, let’s go.”

Declan started muttering to himself as they walked. He walked ahead of them leading them in the right direction. Ethan noticed the quick glances Jackee threw Declan’s way. Maybe she was interested but unsure. Relationships could be that way. Ethan had been attracted to Mikhail the moment he saw him sitting in Gerry’s shop, but his first conversation with Mikhail, however, hadn’t been under the best of circumstances, it had been after Mikhail had knocked him out and carried him to his place. Ethan smiled remembering waking up and seeing Mikhail in his apartment. He had been quite the intimidating sight. But even then, Mikhail was all bark and no bite. He fussed and bossed Ethan around but in the end, he was a big 'ol teddy bear. He thought about how Mikhail had snuggled with him the first night he got injured. When he thought Ethan was asleep he held him tighter and ran his hands through his hair. Even then they had been drawn to one another and fiercely protective of each other. He wished that for Jackee. He hated her being the third leg, neither he nor Mikhail minded her presence and she said she didn’t mind being around all the lovey-dovey moments but Ethan knew first hand that although you can be happy for the couple it also made you feel more alone.

“You made quite the impression on my siblings Ethan. Especially Adriel, I’m afraid he was quite upset about your mating.”  
“What? Seriously?”  
“Yup, he had taken quite the liking to you. But the funny thing is, he had the biggest crush on Mikhail previous to you, but he didn’t think Mikhail was into guys, or anybody really until he saw the way Mikhail defended you. As a matter of fact, Adriel and Ariel rarely ever agree on men, until you. Just something about you puts people at ease and make them feel like they are enough. That’s a good quality to have.”  
Ethan frowned, “First off I didn’t take Adriel seriously because he flirts with everybody, he’s gorgeous he could have any man or woman that he chose.”  
“Except you and Mikhail, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to talk you two into a threesome.”  
Ethan chuckled, “He's already tried. But seriously, I never did anything to lead your brother on, I'm really sorry.”  
“You were nice to him and didn’t hold it against him what he is, that really touched him.”  
“I’ll have a talk with him when we get back.”  
“Nooo. He would kick my ass if he knew I told you.”  
“Are the twins older than you or are y’all the same age?”  
Declan laughed. “Oh, the twins are definitely older than me.”  
“When we get out of here and after you heal Mikhail, I would love to hang out with you and the twins, Mikhail or Jackee have to be present though.”  
“Adriel feels really bad about that night.”  
Ethan said nothing, preferring not to talk about it.

They walked another ten minutes in silence right before Declan signaled them to stop he muttered something under his breath again. He took a bottle of water from his bag and Ethan looked on as he poured some in dirt before him.   
Declan squatted, he knew doing this in front of them would either scare them and push them away or fascinate them and make them want to get to know him better, for most people it was the former. He hopped based on what his siblings told him about Ethan it would be the latter and apply to all three present. Placing his hands over the dirt but not touching Declan mumbled an incantation. His hands warmed and he heard the mud he created by pouring the water in the dirt start to bubble. Seconds later there was a gasp if he had to guess he would say it was Jackee, she seemed a bit sheltered. With his eyes still closed he pointed to Ethan as he stood up. “Ethan, I have prepared a protection elixir, think of it as a metaphysical shield. It will help you against Esmeralda's magic. If all things go accordingly it will act as a buffer, absorbing any actual hits thrown your way as well as any mental suggestions. What it will not do is protect you physically. If she fights you or has someone else fight you in hand to hand or hell, even using a gun. This will not do anything to help you. Normally you have to drink elixirs, but this one I will paint it on your skin and your body will absorb the magic, thus protecting you and keeping her from seeing the protection right off.” Declan opened his eyes and stared at Ethan, “Will you let me?”  
Ethan looked at Gerry, she gave a half shrug, she felt the choice was Ethan’s alone. He looked at Jackee, but she was staring at Declan’s hands, they were glowing faintly. Mikhail had told him he had good instinct so Ethan went with his instinct. “Yes.”  
Declan nodded. Bending forward he poked his finger in the bubbling mud. “I am going to paint the talisman on you now.”  
Ethan expected the mud to be hot, but to his surprise, it was ice cold. His body broke out in goosebumps immediately. Declan chanted something low as he drew on Ethan’s body. He wanted to look down and see what the man was doing but he kept his head straight. It felt like he had drawn something centrally on his chest and was drawing swirls and circles over the rest of his upper body, from his chest onto his back.   
“Ethan, I want to give you sight, to help you see past her tricks and straight to her intentions. May I?”  
Ethan noticed that Declan seemed to go very formal when he talked about magic or was actively using it. It was odd, but when he wasn’t being formal he sounded a bit streetwise and sarcastic. “Alright.”  
“I must warn you, the effects of this may not readily wear off.”  
“Noted. Anything that helps me get Mikhail back is worth the risk in my eyes.”  
Declan raised his hands and painted something in between his eyes, and then instructed him to close his eyes. He painted over his eyelids as well. It struck him then, he didn’t smell the mud. It was dirt and dirt normally had a smell, there was none. Once Declan stopped chanting this time his body started to tingle, and the place where he had drawn between his eyes burned. Ethan gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, he knew they could not afford for him to cry out and give Esmeralda a heads up. He breathed through the pain much in the same manner as Jackee showed him to breathe through his nervousness.   
He was glad to see the meditation exercises he did with her paid off and were good in other circumstances.

When finally the burning and tingling subsided he opened his eyes. Jackee and Gerry were both looking at him in awe, but he was sure it was more about what Declan had done than anything he himself had done.   
“All right, you are as ready as you can be. Esmeralda is just around the next bend.”

Ethan nodded and started in that direction. Going around the next bend literally put him in Esmeralda’s den. And that was exactly how the space looked, like he had just walked into someone’s comfy den. There was a fire roaring in a hearth, a flannel covered couch to the left. Several bookshelves, a lazy boy, countless animal bust and Mikhail tied to an armless chair in the center. Mikhail’s back was to him but he could tell by the slumping of his shoulders that he was aware that he had walked in. How bad had she treated him that Mikhail had given up all hope once he arrived?

 

“About time you arrived loverboy! I was getting tired of playing with Mikhail alone, he’s no fun. The only time I got a rise out of him was when I showed him a video of how you took care of my men.”  
Ethan could tell by the lit to her voice and the mischievous smile that she hadn’t shown Mikhail the whole video. Most likely she had only shown the part that looked like he was about to have sex with them both. He swore inwardly, but if she wanted to play word games, she could count him in. Ethan sucked his teeth and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, he knew Mikhail couldn’t see him but if he was going to play a part he would play it fully even if the whole audience could not see him. “Now why would you go and do a thing like that?” Esmeralda smiled and before she could speak Ethan pressed on, “I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to make sure Mikhail was present for the next set of guys I took on, I think he would have loved to watch.” The smile dropped from Esmeralda’s face.   
“Really, you think so?”  
“I know my mate, he would have loved to see them spray all over me.”   
Esmeralda looked like she wanted to hit him. But instead, she ran a hand down the front of her dress smoothing it and smiled at him. “Come closer, I want you to look at Mikhail, look him in the eye, and tell him all about how you took two of my men on.”   
Ethan knew better than to trust her. He walked a wide berth around Mikhail’s chair so that he could keep Esmeralda in sight. When he turned to look at Mikhail he almost fell to his knees in horror. Mikhail had been cut repeatedly across his upper torso arms and face. His right eye was a mess but the look of betrayal that shown in the one good eye cut Ethan deeper than anything Esmeralda could’ve said or done. Mikhail was hurting. Not only from his physical damage but from the perceived notion that Ethan had bedded two men. When Ethan reached out to touch Mikhail he tried to jerk away. This drove a spike of guilt through Ethan’s heart. He whirled on Esmeralda, “What did you do to him? _Why_ did you do this to him? He’s a good man!”  
Esmeralda laughed. “Yes he is, isn’t he? Nothing I’ve done even compares to the hurt you caused him.” With a dismissive wave of her hand, she turned her back on Ethan, “I’ve already told Mikhail why I’m doing this and blah, blah, blah. I could give you the rundown as well but I am much _more_ interested in meeting whoever gave you that talisman. “Come out sorcerer.”  
Declan stepped into view, keeping his face neutral and void of all emotion.  
Esmeralda gasped and took two steps forward before she even realized she moved. “Johnathan? But it can't be.”   
“Hello, mother.”


	13. Loose Ends

With the proverbial gauntlet thrown down, Ethan imagined things were about to get ugly.  
“No, what magic is this? Jonathan is dead. My son is dead, no one remains but me.”  
“Just how you wanted it I suppose. No distractions, no responsibilities, no claims to your power. But it’s not your power, is it? It was dad's, and you have continued to exploit the love he had for you, by using the same method he used to provide you with his power. Now you use it to take others powers. It was supposed to be for our protection. How many lives have you ruined? How many magical beings have you reduced to a life of vanilla living?”  
“They killed my-”  
“They killed dad, yes I know. But you took your revenge on those who did that. What cause do you have to kill Geraldine? Or Mikhail? They didn’t do anything to you.”  
Esmeralda screamed, “Mikhail’s family-”  
“No! Mikhail’s parents may have committed the crime but he did not. He wasn’t even present when it happened. You do not get to keep using the death of dad to justify your reign of terror.”  
Esmeralda walked a circle around Declan passing her fingers just out of reach of actually touching him.   
Ethan started on Mikhail's bindings and it hurt him to see the pain in Mikhail’s eyes. The fact that he thought Ethan had betrayed him on that level.

“Even if you are my son and not some perversion of magic, you should want to join me in taking over the pack. To right the wrong-”  
Declan held up his hand, “Eh, stop right there. You are seriously out of your mind. If you really feel you and Demo could do a better job of running the pack then you challenge them, use the proper channels. You don’t just go around killing people because the mood strikes.”

Ethan had got Mikhail loose but he continued to sit there just staring at Ethan as if he had never seen him before.

 

Esmeralda had a calculating look in her eyes, putting Declan on edge. He didn’t trust her and it was now clear to him that he would never get a logical reason why from her, why she left him to die, to suffer. A child needed their mother, and Declan was forever grateful to the woman who raised him as her own.  
Esmeralda stopped circling Declan and held out her arms. Suddenly there were tears in her eyes, “Why are we arguing when we should be making up? Come here, my son.”   
Declan was weary of her still, tears be damned, but he was curious where she was taking this. He let his mistrust of her show, but he also let his need for closure shine through. “Why? Why did you leave me to die, mama?” Declan went into the woman’s arms, hand on his dagger just in case.  
“Oh baby, I am so sorry. I was mourning your father and wasn’t thinking clearly. When I went back for you, you were gone.” She cradled Declan to her with one hand and as she raised her other hand Ethan cried out.  
“Look out!” Ethan reacted not thinking about himself, Esmeralda had a short knife in her hand and was preparing to plunge in Declan. Ethan struck out only thinking to knock the knife away.   
Esmeralda screamed out in pain, shoving Declan away from her she clutched her arm to her chest.  
Declan stared in horror as blood ran down Esmeralda's front. Her hand was missing. What in the world? Looking behind him he saw her hand and a knife. He knew he was being a bit slow on the uptake but having his birth mother attempt to kill him again was enough to send his mind into a tailspin. She really hated him that much? Looking over to Ethan he nodded to him. He couldn’t speak yet still too overcome by what had almost happened.   
Declan had said he had come here for answers and to kill Esmeralda. But he now realized part of him had held out hope that his mother would express regret and magically turn over a new leaf, but instead she tried to kill him again. Declan ran two fingers through the blood that had gotten on him. Raising those fingers in the air he began to chant as he drew symbols in the air that glowed for a second before fading from sight.   
Esmeralda wailed as he did this.

 

Mikhail stared at Ethan. He’d just partially shifted and with his claws cut off Esmeralda’s hand. Where had he learned to do that?  
Ethan was once again sprayed with blood. His cat was happy and suggested he roll around in the thick substance. I will not. Behave! His leopard made a coughing sound, it sounded strangely like a laugh.   
Ethan looked at Declan and Esmeralda, he didn’t know what was going on but it was clear whatever Declan was doing it was keeping Esmeralda from moving and it was taking a toll on the Warlock. Ethan approached Declan, moved by some unseen reason or instinct he touched the man and was seized immediately by the power flowing from Declan to his mother. Ethan was assaulted with a wave of nausea and then everything went black. When he opened his eyes Jackee was standing over him.  
“Ethan? Oh, thank God. What on earth possessed you to do that?”   
Ethan pushed away from Jackee in a hurry scrambling to his feet. “Declan! You must stop!”   
Declan heard Ethan but chose to ignore him. He was close, he could almost feel his mother’s life energy in his hands.   
Ethan was frantic when he’d been knocked out he had seen the outcome of Declan’s actions. If he kept on he would kill his mother but also himself in the process. “Declan! If you kill your mother in this manner, with magic, you will die! Please, Declan!”   
Declan was beyond reason, so what if he died his life’s purpose was to rid the world of the monster that bore him.  
Ethan grabbed the chair that Mikhail had been tied down to. He had to stop Declan at all cost. Swinging the chair Ethan hit Declan with the chair. Declan was knocked to the floor by the impact. Looking up at Ethan he knew there was murder in his eyes. The kid backed up several paces dropping the chair and raising his hands.   
“Uh, sorry?” Jackee jumped in front of Ethan and Declan stopped.   
“You’re bleeding from your nose and your eyes. You have to stop.” She said gently. “Ethan was just trying to save you.”  
All eyes were on Declan, no one knew what he was going to do so by the time they heard Gerry scream it was too late. Looking up Ethan saw the light fade from Gerry’s eyes just as Esmeralda let her body drop to the floor. She was holding the once discarded knife in her left hand. Ethan let loose a battle cry of rage even as Mikhail's eyes changed to the honeyed color of his cat.

Esmeralda smiled a bloodied smile and walked to the center of the room. “Even if you take me out, I have already taken your beloved leader!”   
Ethan shifted and pounced, Esmeralda shot out her good hand, a blast of power hit Ethan in the center of his chest knocking him out of cat form and back to human. He couldn’t breathe but he got to his feet anyways wobbling as he tried to make his way to the murderous witch before him. Mikhail and Declan stalked her, both on either side of her and all the while she grinned.   
“You’re right, Declan, is that what your name is? I didn’t want you. And when I went back looking for you, it wasn’t out of regret or sentiment I needed your body for a powerful spell. When I didn’t find it I rejoiced, believing that some animal had dragged you off and eaten you. And you Mikhail, your parents gave a delicious fight but it was your sister-” Esmeralda never finished her statement, Declan formed a sword out of pure energy and loped off her head. It went flying hitting the far wall with a sickening splat.

Ethan was still struggling to breathe but he made his way over to Mikhail, needing to touch him and know that he was okay after this ordeal.   
Mikhail turned and fixed Ethan with a hard stare, he didn’t want his hands on him, he didn’t want him anywhere near him. Mikhail gathered Gerry’s body in his arms and walked further into Esmeralda's bolthole. He exited the place the same way he had been brought in through a hole in the floor of the cabin above.   
Ethan feeling dejected followed behind him.   
“Are you okay?” Jackee asked Declan.   
“I will be. But the trouble isn’t over yet. We still need to deal with Demo and his people.” Declan left with Jackee a view paces behind.

 

The ride back to camp was a long and stressful one. Mikhail refused to speak to Ethan, Declan drove while Jackee fiddled with the laptop she snagged from Esmeralda's place.  
When they reached the camp Declan stopped Mikhail. “I know you don’t know me and have little cause to trust me but I need to heal you. I struck a bargain and I stand by my word.”  
Mikhail passed Gerry’s body to Jackee. Gerry was a good deal bigger than Jackee but Jackee was a shifter and that gave her added strength.   
Declan closed his eyes and chanted, after a few brief moments his hand started to glow like they had done in tunnels. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mikhail, “This is going to hurt like a bitch.”  
Mikhail braced himself and gritted his teeth. The moment Declan’s hands touched him he was racked with pain. It was like he could feel the infection working its way out of his body. He was on fire. After about ten minutes of this Mikhail fell to his knees, and Declan followed him down keeping his hands on him. Finally, the pain slowly began to subside and Mikhail opened his eyes. Ethan was by his side, tears streaming down his face. He almost reached out and touched him but he remembered that the kit had betrayed and lied to him. Something was running down his side, he touched his side and it came away black.   
“That is the infection that was in your body. I have also healed the rest of your wounds, except for your eye, shifting may help you heal that.”  
“I can’t shift.”  
Declan gave a sad smile, “You can now. My m- Esmeralda had used an incantation to keep you from shifting. You can shift now. And I suggest you do it sooner than later. You have a fight ahead of you and it would be smart to have everything in working order.”  
Mikhail grabbed both of Declan’s hands, “Thank you. When this is all over I would like to hear your story. It sounds like we both suffered at the hands of Esmeralda.”  
“That we did.”

 

Ethan jogged to catch up to Mikhail. He had gone ahead to scout the area before shifting. “Mikhail wait!”  
Mikhail swung around fury in his eyes as he confronted Ethan, “No! You do not get to explain to me. You betrayed me. You lied to me. I’m supposed to be your mate, you’re not allowed to do that.”  
“Exactly! You were the one who told me that our mating bond would enable us to know if the other was lying. So you know I was not lying when I said I loved you.”  
“Then why did you betray me?”  
“I didn’t you big lug! I didn’t have sex with those two men, if I had I’m sure you would be able to smell them on me.” Ethan continued to stare at Mikhail and Mikhail avoided the eye contact.  
“Mikhail, I did not have sexual relations with those men.”  
Mikhail looked down at Ethan, “This isn’t funny.”  
Ethan crossed his arms, “Why are you being so stubborn? Tell me you can’t feel the truth in my words? And how could you even believe that I’d do something like that?”  
Jackee approached the two men warily.  
“Stay out of this Jackee!” Mikhail growled at the small woman.  
“I know you saw the video before, but you didn’t see all of it. Just look Mikhail. Ethan is telling you the truth.”  
Mikhail looked at Jackee and saw that she had a laptop in her hands.  
“This is Esmeralda’s, or was Esmeralda's.” Jackee pressed a button that started the video.   
Ethan watched Mikhail, the way he gritted his teeth and balled up his fist. But he also saw the hurt and sadness in his eye. And when the part came where it looked like Ethan was walking away with the men but killed them instead, Mikhail's eyes softened and he did actually start to cry. Silent tears fell down his face.  
Mikhail turned to Ethan and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. “I’m so sorry. I’m such a fucking idiot. I don’t deserve you.”  
“Yeah, Ethan is kind of badass. Who would’ve thought when he was first brought in? Everyone just kinda wrote him off as-”  
“Yes, we all know what people thought of me, ‘cept you Jackee, Mikhail, and-” Ethan’s voice caught on the last name, “Gerry.”

 

“Hey, gorgeous thing 1 and gorgeous thing 2, you know I love to see you two get all mushy but we kind of have a situation. Ariel and I have been trying to hold the fort down.”  
Ethan let Mikhail go to turn and face Adriel. As beautiful as ever but there were signs of strain around his eyes. “Thank you.”  
“It was the least we could do to help.” Adriel turned to Declan, “And you mister, you’re in so much trouble.”  
Declan scoffed as he walked by Adriel, “Pssh, mom’s dead, and we both know I can take you fancy pants.”  
“Mom?” Mikhail asked.  
“I'll fill you in later.”

 

Turning serious Adriel again looked to the trio, “I’m sorry for your loss. Gerry was good people. But I know you will honor her when you kick Demo’s ass. again and take over as Alpha.”  
“Let’s discuss that later. What’s the situation inside?”  
“Demo showed up a couple of hours ago, right after Ethan left I’m guessing. He brought ten shifters with him, all lone wolves except for Litha and Sparrow. Our- excuse me, your people took out five and another three are wounded. Quite a few are wounded in the pack. And Ariel and I have been keeping Litha and Demo from shifting.”  
“The pack outnumbers them, why haven't they been taken out?”  
“The pack had moved in on Demo the moment he and his people were spotted; after he saw he was losing Litha snatched Lawrence,”  
“The seven-year-old?” Ethan asked?  
“Yes, so the pack stood down. Demo then pulled out a laptop showing Gerry, and you tied up. I figured the feed was on a loop. And that was confirmed when Declan messaged me that you were here with Gerry’s body.”  
“Okay. So everyone is on standby, not doing anything in hopes of sparing Gerry. When we show up with her body they are likely to riot. She was like a mother to a lot of us.”  
“Right, and we need you to handle this not the pack. You are the enforcer and soon to be the pack leader. You have to show them you are an absolute ruler. Deal out the punishment as you see fit.”   
“Just follow my lead. I need to shift, hopefully, my eye will be good as new.” Mikhail gave Ethan a quick kiss before he shifted.   
Ethan held his breath, Mikhail held his head down so they couldn’t see if the shift had healed his eye. Mikhail let loose a soulful howl and raised his head to the sky. There was a host of howls returned from the pack.   
Mikhail opened his eyes and looked up at Ethan. He nudged him towards the car where Gerry’s body had been laid.   
Ethan understood. He would be carrying Gerry’s body in, from there who knew what was about to go down.

Their brief trek brought them to the open expanse between the main house and the cabins. On the Alpha’s dias Demo sat with a laptop facing the pack. Everyone looked to be present out in the open where they could be watched. Mikhail made his march through the pack, Ethan and the others had circled around so they would come out behind Demo, Adriel and Declan were doing their best to mask their scents.

 

When Mikhail was directly in front of the dias he shifted back into his human form. He turned his back on Demo and addressed the crowd. “My pack, as you know I was captured tortured and almost broken. My mate with the help of Jackee and a friend who for the time being shall remain nameless helped me escape by killing my captor. As you can see the video feed he is showing you is looped. I had time to get away and make it back here to you all. As your enforcer, I beg of you to let me handle this. Let me deal out Demo, Litha, and Sparrow’s punishment as I see fit. The two lone wolves have a death sentence. What say you?”

Demo started laughing where he sat behind him. “Feed or not, we still have your alpha. All it takes is for me to press a button on this laptop and they will kill her.”  
Mikhail ignored Demo, “Do I have your word not to interfere?”  
A course of “Aye.” rang out with howls from those in wolf form.   
Turning back to Demo Mikhail spoke out again. “Ethan.”  
Ethan walked out carrying Gerry with, tears streaming down his face. Jackee with a similar expression walked beside him. Adriel and Declan walked behind them showing deference to the situation. A cry rang out from somewhere in the crowd. Ethan stepped beside Mikhail while Jackee covertly went in an entirely different direction. She came up quick behind Litha and snapped her neck.   
The two lone wolves that were left were both injured and unable to shift. Mikhail didn’t know where Ariel was but she was doing an amazing job. Mikhail walked over to the lone wolves and snapped each of their necks in turn.   
He could feel Demo’s struggle to shift.   
“What about Sparrow?” Jackee asked.  
“Leave him for now.”

Mikhail stretched and walked back and forth in front of Demo. “Demo you are hereby charged with conspiracy to kill the pack’s alpha, kidnapping, attempted murder of a Sentinel, attempted murder of pack enforcer, treason, and violation of your banishment. I hereby sentence you to the same fate as your mate, death.”

  
Mikhail had given order that as soon as he had finished delivering Demo’s sentence they were to give back his ability to shift. Demo burst into wolf form going straight for Mikhail’s throat. Mikhail sidestepped the attack but not quick enough, one of Demo's claws caught him across the shoulder. He felt Ethan's anxiety for his safety. Sparing a moment he didn’t have Mikhail glanced over at Ethan and winked. In hindsight, Mikhail didn’t know how he could ever have believed Ethan capable of lying and infidelity. Maybe it was something Esmeralda had done, maybe a spell or something to cut him off from Ethan. But he felt Ethan now, loud and clear. Ethan loved him and put him first in everything and that knowledge gave him strength.   
Turning and ducking at the last second Mikhail grabbed Demo around the middle slamming him to the ground. The wolf clawed at his back making it a bloody mess but Mikhail wasn’t concerned about it. As long as he stayed in human form all damage was repairable. And it would also prove he was worthy of the Alpha spot. He wasn’t sure he wanted it but he knew Gerry wanted him to take her spot. She had been grooming him for it since the moment she met him. And Mikhail’s eyes were opened to Ethan’s dedication and potential. He would make a fine enforcer and it would also allow him to run Gerry’s shop.   
Mikhail placed his forearm against Demo’s throat. “Yield.” Demo continued to snap at him and claw. Mikhail could draw the fight out but he much rather move on to healing the pack and getting things under control. Shifting his weight so that his larger body held Demo’s chest down he grabbed the wolf’s snout, the canine’s teeth cut into his hands where he pried it open, one hand on the top and one on the bottom. And when Mikhail felt he had enough of a grip on them he yanked hard, with all his strength, separating the bottom jaw from the wolf’s head. Demo was still alive and in so much pain his only goal changed to getting away. But even if he successfully got away he would eventually die. Mikhail as an act of mercy wrapped his bloodied hands around the wolf’s head and twisted.

Demo fell dead to the ground, his body slowly shifting back into human form. Mikhail collapsed against the dead man, his injuries were serious and he needed to shift asap. The pack descended on him wanting to thank and congratulate him. He couldn’t move to push them away.

 

Ethan in a panic shifted mid-run and ran over to his mate, hissing at everyone, trying to put some space in between them and Mikhail. Ethan nuzzled Mikhail in the side trying to prod him into shifting. Mikhail just lay there. The cat looked around the crowd looking for someone in particular, he found him. Ethan pleaded with his eyes as he stared at Declan. He had no right to ask anything else of this man, but he did so anyway. Adriel, Declan, and Ariel all stepped forward hands outstretched over Mikhail, with the pack as witness they forced Mikhail’s into wolf form.

Ethan nuzzled Mikhail’s still form trying to push his will into him. Get up. Get up.   
A quiet anxiousness fell over the pack. And then there was a twitch. Ethan whined and nuzzled at Mikhail again.   
Mikhail slowly got to his feet. He was in bad shape and needed to heal, being forced into wolf form wasn’t enough. Demo had done far more damage than he had realized. He didn’t want to be with the pack right now. He only wanted the company of Ethan.  
Mikhail nuzzled Ethan against the neck, giving a slow lick. It was his way of saying thank you. Limping slowly through the crowd he made his way to towards the forest with Ethan by his side. Even though Ethan belonged in the trees Mikhail knew he would stay on the ground beside him.

  
Mikhail stretched out on the bed his arms going high above his head as he clawed at the air. Ethan moved in closer to his side. The kit was still sleeping. He deserved his sleep and so much more. The last month had been really hard on them both. Mikhail had needed to stay in wolf form for almost 3 weeks and now, here at the end of the fourth week since Gerry’s death and the pack being thrown into turmoil he finally felt whole again.   
Mikhail knew while he had been healing Ethan with the help of Jackee had stepped in as acting Alpha until Mikhail could do so. They had to plan Geraldine's funeral, take care of all the legalities of her death. Including postponing the opening of her new business. They had to oversee all the usual pack business as well as get rid of the bodies of Demo and his men. All the while Ethan took care of him. While he had been in wolf form Ethan had hunted for him and brought him food. And once back in human form basically more of the same. Providing for him and only sleeping when everyone else had been taken care of.  
Mikhail felt even worse now about doubting Ethan, a lesser man would have left Mikhail to his assumptions and ungrateful behavior. But Ethan was made of sterner stuff. And he stuck by his side and challenged anyone who even looked at him wrong.   
He wished there was a way to make it up to him.  
“Hey. You’re awake. How’re you feeling?”  
Mikhail smiled at the sleepy-eyed Ethan. “I am awake, but you shouldn’t be. I’m feeling like a million bucks thanks to you.”  
“Pssh, no, you did all of the heavy lifting. You had to heal.”  
“Yeah but had I not had my fierce little kitten beside me, I’m not sure I would’ve made it.”  
“Of course you would have. What time is it?”  
“Too early for you to be thinking about getting up.” Mikhail wrapped his arms around Ethan and pulled him tightly against him. “Seriously, go back to sleep. I wish there was a way to thank you for how amazing you are.”   
“There is.”  
“What? Name it.”  
“A kiss. I haven’t felt your lips on mine since...well you know.”  
Mikhail turned on his side, stroking a hand down the side of his face he said, “You were going to get that anyways. Name something else.”  
Ethan shook his head and raised his face, “Gimmie.”  
Mikhail chuckled before kissing Ethan. They kissed leisurely for several minutes hands casually exploring.   
Ethan sighed pulling away. “We have so much to do.”  
“Do we?”  
“Yes. We put off the reading of Gerry’s will long enough. We need to get you- crowned? Or whatever as pack leader. We need to select new Sentinels, ours were all but depleted. There are businesses to tend to and you need to make love to me after all of it.”  
Mikhail smiled and kissed Ethan again. “I could do the last one on the list now.”  
“Nope. That is your reward for getting through all of this. Let's go. Shower. Breakfast. Lawyer. Pack. The Coffee Shoppe and lastly incredible sex.”  
“In that order?”  
“In that order mister.”  
“Alright.”

 

Mikhail and Ethan quickly showered and ate. By the time they finished eating the pack lawyer had arrived and was sitting in Gerry’s office.   
Mikhail hadn’t been in there since before the whole ordeal and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the space that had been purely Gerry.   
Ethan took Mikhail’s hand as they made their way to Gerry’s old office. He’d known this would be hard for Mikhail so he had made an executive decision.   
Mikhail walked into the office and he could’ve kissed Ethan senseless right there on the spot. The little scamp had redecorated the office. It was pretty generic in the way it looked now but most of the things that had made this space Gerry’s was gone. Instead of Gerry’s rich mahogany desk, there was a small modern conference table. In fact, all the furniture had been replaced with modern items. It was a large room and space enough for all the changes that Ethan had made. It was less of a bolthole for the alpha and more of an actual workspace for not only the Alpha but- Mikhail was a little confused about the obvious extra space but he was sure Ethan would fill him in.

 

Sitting at the table the lawyer had several documents spread out. When the lawyer had realized they had entered she stood up and shook both their hands. “Nice to see you again Mikhail, I’m just sorry it’s under such sad circumstances.”  
Mikhail nodded as he sat down next to the woman. Ethan sat behind him in one of the comfy looking chairs.  
“Ethan, actually, could you join us over here. Geraldine had revised her will right before her death. In it, she, of course, expressed her wishes for you Mikhail to take over as Alpha, and you Ethan as head Sentinel. These were just suggestions or wishes, not legally binding. So if that is not what either of you wants or what the pack wants, it’s fine. However, she did legally leave the house to you, Mikhail. She said this way you’ll always have a home. Ethan, she left you The Coffee Shoppe and Jackee Sinclair she left the new business. There have been new bank accounts set up for the three of you with the money she left for you. Gerry was a hard worker and took care of her pack and employees. She had been left a trust fund from her great aunt in which she only touched once to get The Coffee Shoppe off the ground. I know this isn’t the way most will and testaments are handled but I know you’ve been through a lot Mikhail. I will leave a copy of the will here so that you can read the personal parts when you’re ready. I just need you to sign these next to the x Mikhail, and these Ethan next to the x. I will find Ms. Sinclair on the way out.”  
“No need, she is right outside the door. Jackee, come in.” Mikhail called.  
Jackee walked in looking sheepish, “I just walked up a moment ago, I swear. I didn’t even hear why you need me.”  
Ethan chuckled and patted the seat beside him.  
“Ms. Sinclair, Geraldine left her newest business venture to you. To be quite honest with you she had plans of putting the business in your name after she saw if it would sink or float.”   
Jackee burst into tears and Ethan pulled her in against his chest, running a hand up and down her back, his own eyes held a sheen of unshed tears.   
Mikhail looked at them fondly, they were really good together lucky for him there was only friendship there. He watched as Ethan murmured in her ear helping her get herself under control. Jackee wiped her eyes and signed the paperwork.   
“Also Ms. Sinclair I have already informed the gentlemen that Geraldine has instructed me to divvy up her savings between the three of you. I am leaving a copy of the will for each of you and storing away the original. If any of you have any questions feel free to contact me.”

 

Mikhail watched in a sort of stupor as the lawyer left. Gerry had left each of them an important piece of herself. No time to dwell on that, on to the next order of business.  
“Mikhail, I had some ideas about the pack once you take over. Of course, you’re the Alpha and it is entirely up to you how you run the pack.”  
Mikhail smiled inwardly. He was so gonna give Ethan a hard time about this, even if he secretly knew whatever suggestions were given would probably be on point and for the greater good. He crossed his arms and frowned at Ethan, “I’m listening.”  
Ethan clapped his hands once and began speaking quickly. “Okay. I think we should open the pack up to include other supernatural entities. Like liaisons. This past incident is a great example how others, non-shifters can be helpful to the pack. And they didn’t even have to. There was nothing in it for them to help us out. I mean strength in numbers right?” When Mikhail just continued to frown Ethan continued speaking, “I also think on some of the bigger pack issues you should have an advising council or something of that sort.” Ethan paused before adding his last point. “The Sentinels. I think they should be spread out around town. That way we have eyes all over and we can’t have any more incidents like Demo and gang sneaking in.”  
Mikhail listened to Ethan, really listened and he could honestly say Ethan made a lot of good points. In fact, he was starting to feel like maybe Gerry had pegged Ethan right in wanting him to be Head Sentinel. But he knew Ethan didn’t really want to do that. But he had such passion for the pack and keeping everyone safe. And to Mikhail that was weird because Ethan had barely been around the pack. His positive dealings with the pack had mainly been with himself, Gerry and Jackee. “Ethan, why are you so gung-ho about this? You barely know the pack?”   
Ethan shrugged looking shy all of a sudden. “It’s my new home and family. I want people to feel safe and welcome.”  
“Alright, I’ll consider it. Let’s go address the pack.”

 

Ethan and Jackee walked out in front of him and out to the clearing. Ethan had never noticed before because every other time he had been out here the pack had already been present, but Jackee went behind the chair on the dias and hit a mini gong hiding there. One by one the pack members trickled out of their cabins.   
Mikhail didn’t think it was right to sit in the Alpha’s seat until he had been officially made the Alpha. He stood on the ground in front of it.

  
  
Once everyone appeared to be gathered he spoke.  
“Hello. It is with great sadness that we must pick a new Alpha. Generally the Enforcer takes the spot in the event that something happens to the Alpha, but I want to be sure that you all want me as your Alpha. So if there is anyone here who is against me taking the position speak up now.  
“Aye!” Someone said up front.   
Mikhail looked and when he saw who it was he smiled, “Sparrow you don’t get a vote. Anyone else?” The clearing was as quiet as a grave. “Alright, that settles it. On to the next order of business. Enforcer. Are there any volunteers or suggestions?” Jackee leaned over and whispered in his ear. He looked back at her bewildered. Was she serious? Ethan walked up and whispered in his ear next. His suggestion was even wilder than Jackee’s. “Anyone else?” Sparrow raised his hand. “Suggestion or are you trying to nominate yourself?”   
“Technically, both?”  
Mikhail crossed his arms and scowled at the man.  
“Since there are no volunteers and only two nominees we’ll take a vote and if the winner of the vote agrees to the position, well, then we’ll have it. The two nominees are Ethan Thomas and Declan Lang.   
Ethan’s mouth dropped. That little minx. He shot her a glare that she politely ignored. Just wait until he got her alone.   
“All in favor of Ethan.” From what Mikhail could see almost every hand shot up. “All in favor of Declan Lang.” Ethan, Ariel and Sparrow’s hand shot up. “It’s unanimous. Ethan Thomas, you are hereby offered the position of Pack Enforcer, do you accept?”  
Ethan wanted to hide. He hated being put on the spot and all the stares. He would have to give Mikhail a piece of his mind as well. Why did he have to choose right now? Dammit. What if he was horrible at it? “Uh, yes?”  
Mikhail’s face split into two, his smile was so wide. He knew Ethan doubted himself but he did exactly as an enforce would, he made the hard decision. He’d done the same thing when he’d risked everything to come save him. Even down to his suggestions for the pack a good enforcer didn’t just deal out punishments they tried to prevent the need for punishments, to make the pack safe. So yes, he thought the pack had chosen well. “Just so we are all clear if anyone here feels like Ethan is not right for the job you can say so. So is there anyone who is opposed to Ethan taking the position of Pack Enforcer?” Only Sparrow’s hand went up. “Okay. That wraps that up. Sentinels. Any volunteers? Before anyone speaks up I want to point out that the sentinels will be set up strategically around town. No longer will they be required to live here. I would like to think we have all learned from this tragedy.” Mikhail was surprised to see so many hands go up. Including Sparrow’s, Jackee, and Declan. “Great! We might have enough with volunteers alone. I will meet with each of you and also go over a map to best ascertain how many are needed and where to place you all. Thank you for volunteering.”   
Mikhail beckoned Declan over. “I want to start with you, Jackee and Sparrow first. Follow me.” Before walking off Mikhail said to the other’s "I'll pull the rest of you in small groups as well. I will either send for you or come get you myself.”

 

Back inside his office, cause now he could actually think of it as such, he and Ethan sat at opposite ends of the table, Jackee and Declan sat on either side of Ethan, leaving Sparrow to sit beside Mikhail. “First and foremost. Thank you, Ethan, for saying yes to the enforcer position-” Ethan punched Jackee in the arm.  
“Ow!”  
“That’s for nominating me.”   
Declan punched Ethan in the arm. “And that’s for throwing my name out there. What the hell were you thinking? These people don’t know me.”  
“Exactly. You would be impartial plus you stuck your neck out there for the pack even when you didn’t have to.”  
“Anyways kids, I am happy to have all of you on the team. Even you Sparrow. I think you have a lot to prove and that’s why you chose to be a Sentinel.”  
“What? No. I just don’t want to be under lock and key anymore.”  
“Ohh, well then you’re in luck because you and Declan are going to be stationed here at the camp.”  
“What? What was the point of me even signing up? I thought we had to live off of camp now?”  
“Yes, but we also need Sentinels at home as well. Besides, I think this is far better than what I was originally gonna do with you?”  
“And what was that?”  
Ethan spoke up grinning, “He was going to make sure whoever took the position of Enforcer dealt with you as their first act in the position.”   
Sparrow looked unimpressed until Ethan drew an imaginary line with his thumb from ear to ear.  
“Oh, well I’m sure I will do great under, Declan is it? Declan’s tutelage.”  
“Actually, Ethan will be training all of the Sentinels in strategy and Jackee in the physical components.”  
There was complete quiet for a few moments.  
“Declan, I want you to be head Sentinel and also our liaison for others in the magic wielding community. I want to make our pack a friendly place for all supernatural beings to take refuge if needed and I want to have an open, friendly partnership as well. Maybe even some trading, like muscle for hire in exchange for spells and other magic work.”  
Ethan was grinning ear to ear. So far Mikhail had implemented each of his suggestions except for a council or deciding majority. But it made him feel good that Mikhail was listening to him.   
“Oh and Ethan don’t think I’m letting you off the hook that easily, you still need to finish your medical training so that you can be our pack doctor. That or find someone else who can do the work.”

“Sparrow, what else are you good at besides being miserable and taking orders?”  
“Not much else.”  
“Didn’t you help build the cabins and this house?” Ethan asked.  
“Yeah, what of it?”  
“That is a skill and an impressive one.”  
“It doesn’t help the pack.”  
“We all have a place to call home because of you.”  
“Alright. I’ll think of something for you to do. Meanwhile, everyone is dismissed except for Jackee and Ethan.”  
Ethan stood up as the other two men walked out.

 

Once they closed the door he approached Mikhail and sat in his lap. “Thank you.”  
“For?”  
“Listening.”  
“You had some good ideas and points. You’ll make a great enforcer. Anyways Jackee, you will need to decide who will be working for you at the Wolf's Howl, it is my understanding that Gerry had already hired you, a dancer and a bartender. So you will need to do interviews and if you need the help we can call somebody in to help get you started.”  
“I want to change the name to Geraldine’s. Or Geraldine’s Cabaret. Which do you think?”  
“I would go with just Geraldine's. Mainly because it won’t be just dancing, you’re going to have the novelty shop, as well as offer tantric yoga classes during the day.”  
Mikhail’s eyes got big and he looked at Jackee. “Tantric yoga classes? How does that work? Better yet, don’t tell me, just sign me and Ethan up.”  
“No need, Ethan taught me everything I’ll be teaching anyways.”  
Ethan’s mouth flew open in shock. “Ya little hussy, I did not! Spreading lies about me. You just wait until the class finds out they’re taking sexy lessons from a virgin.”  
“Ethan! I do not have to be a slut to know how to be sexy!”  
Mikhail laughed heartily. He absolutely loved Ethan and he adored Jackee. The two of them would keep him on his toes for years to come, he was sure of it. They helped him to grow as a better leader and person without dragging him through the mud first.

 

On a side note, he couldn’t help but be a bit sad too, Ethan was doing so well, much better than he and Gerry could’ve guessed. Ethan was growing into his own and wouldn’t need him so much and even Jackee, if the looks she and Declan kept giving one another she wouldn’t be around giving them hell much longer. But until the day came that she flew the coop and Ethan tired of him Mikhail would enjoy their company and their easy camaraderie. They were his chosen family and where they were, so was home.

 


End file.
